


【授權翻譯】 破壞零之鎮魂曲的方法

by Delusionsnake



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 92,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusionsnake/pseuds/Delusionsnake
Summary: 朱雀和魯路修希望能儘快完成零之鎮魂曲，無奈總是有各種妨礙者出來攪局，或是發生莫名其妙的意外。
Relationships: C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku, Kouzuki Kallen/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Villetta Nu/Ougi Kaname
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ways to Ruin Zero Requiem!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/675613) by AlchemicChimeraLeech. 



Ways to Ruin Zero Requiem! 

破壞零之鎮魂曲的方法

簡介:朱雀和魯路修希望能儘快完成零之鎮魂曲，無奈總是有各種妨礙者出來攪局，或是發生莫名其妙的意外。

原作者：AlchemicChimeraLeech

翻譯： Delusionsnake

原文網址: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/7974655/1/

授權:

警.告:本文cp十分複雜,包含朱修、騎士姬、LC、魯卡、扇要維蕾塔等等，每章的cp會有些不同,為了避免有人反感，所以會在頁首標記cp及雷點。

第一章 亞瑟的青睞

cp:朱修,朱雀←亞瑟(微獵奇)

就這樣，惡逆皇帝魯路修·v·不列顛尼亞陷入思索，當他看見Zero朝著自己直奔而來，他即將為自己犯下的罪愆作出補償。

朱雀早已將整套Zero服準備就緒，為了洗刷尤菲的.汙.名，創造嶄新的世界，將世界的惡意集中在魯路修身上。朱雀穿過無數架 Knightmare，當他即將越過Orange的瞬間……他感覺手上多出一陣難以忍受的刺痛。

魯路修睜大雙眼……那隻貓怎麼能違抗物理學，跳到Zero身上?他很想用手遮住面容，一隻貓不可能毀掉零之鎮魂曲……難道不是嗎？ Zero 反覆遭受同一隻貓的攻擊，他的真實身分幾乎已經暴露了 。

朱雀轉過身來，看見亞瑟黏在他用來握劍的手上，啃咬的傷口不只傳來一陣刺痛，貓咪似乎竭盡全力要把他的手咬斷。令他想要痛哭失聲，然而他現在是Zero，Zero可不能哭泣。在手上有隻貓的情況下， 他應該如何殺死惡逆皇帝?

全世界看著Zero企圖將貓咪抖落……那幅景象確實相當詭異。Zero大幅度的揮動手臂，嘗試擺脫貓科動物的鐵顎。奇怪的是，惡逆皇帝並沒有把握敵人被貓咪困住的機會，藉此徹底擺脫Zero。

魯路修簡直怒不可遏，他畢生從未如此氣憤。貓咪究竟是如何越過守衛，跳到Zero身上的?那人可是朱雀，擁有超人一般的速度（身手矯健的反應能力）?就算朱雀把毛球放在四周……但是那個白痴沒有愚蠢到跑去訓練貓咪的運動能力……對吧？一旦那個笨蛋擺脫貓咪，在接下來的往後餘生，他必須和蠢貨好好談談。

朱雀真的試過了。但是誰能想到貓咪下顎的咬合力道堪比鐵製捕獸夾……他必須扔掉寶劍。呃，他不想把亞瑟切成薄片！即使和Zero的公眾形象無關，他也不願意……為了抵達魯路修旁邊，而去傷害一隻貓。

什麼？那個白痴把劍給扔了？那會讓惡逆皇帝得到一個可以殺死刺客的機會。朱雀該死的糊塗，目前的形勢已經換成惡逆皇帝進攻了。還有那隻該死的貓！為什麼現在必須出現，亞瑟確實失蹤一個月,卻選在此刻露面。魯路修皺起眉頭，他不需要貓咪來當他的拯救者，零之鎮魂曲應該要發生！這團毛球就像尤菲一樣不可預測……而且摧毀了當下的計劃！

米蕾阿什弗德以敬畏的目光凝望著一切，亞瑟只會啃咬朱雀，不過以此判斷朱雀等同於Zero,未免顯得太過愚昧。朱雀是零之騎士，並且早已與世長辭。然而……好吧，被亞瑟咬傷頗有說服力。卡蓮和娜娜莉詫異地注視著……Zero被一隻貓阻止，但是魯路修才是Zero的本尊……他在計劃什麼。

  
在朱雀揮舞手臂長達半個小時以後，貓咪終於離開他了……然而，亞瑟再度啃蝕的時候，疑似襲擊更加糟糕的地方，他再也無法忍受了。

「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

對於熟悉樞木朱雀的人而言，無論是第七騎士抑或零之騎士，他們再度聽見朱雀的聲音。

  
笨蛋！為什麼那個呆子不能乾脆用被貓纏住的手殺了他！好吧，那比原本的零之鎮魂曲更有娛樂性,但是依然可以順利完成計劃!惡逆皇帝不斷告訴自己……他的計劃不會因為一隻貓而失敗，貓咪無法毀壞他的計劃。

  
世界上其餘的人們只是感到納悶，為何惡逆皇帝還沒殺死Zero?實際上他看起來既煩躁又沮喪。發生什麼事了?以及貓咪如何穿過保安護衛?

  
魯路修再也克制不住了;零之鎮魂曲的秘辛即將.揭.露。另一方面，大多數人並不明白他在計劃什麼。所以，表演時間到了。

  
「白痴!你希望在這種情況下擊敗我;只有你這種傻瓜才會認為自己可以推翻世界的統治者!」

  
剛才，惡逆皇帝將Zero稱為白痴？他的反應只有那樣而已?世人比以往任何時刻都要來得困惑。然而困惑程度更勝一籌的事情即將發生。

「魯路修，幫我擺脫亞瑟!我無法把牠弄下來!」好吧，朱雀淪落到發出悲慘嗚咽的地步，但是他想要保留自己的男性部位，他不知道為什麼亞瑟緊咬著那裡不放,但是那裡痛得要命。

惡逆皇帝魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞正式因為無奈而掩面，零之鎮魂曲宣告破滅！而世人更加一頭霧水，Zero為何認識惡逆皇帝？他們為什麼親暱地用名字互相稱呼？而且Zero為何發出悲鳴……哦，對了，貓咪咬到很不好的地方。

作者的註解:Ways to Ruin Zero Requiem已經開始了；Code geass的結局令人感到沮喪（這篇文章應該寫在復活之前），所以作者期望想出破壞它的方法。亞瑟是朱雀養的貓，她也希望讀者能夠記住這點，那隻貓的運動方式違反物理學。所以魯路修無意間被貓咪所拯救了。如果你想知道為什麼Zero沒有逃走，如果Zero被貓咪阻撓，會變成什麼樣子呢？即使Zero被命令要活下去，魯路修若是想讓他的計劃取得成果，他就不能被激怒。亞瑟幾乎在R1擊敗了魯路修，（可能是指戴著Zero面具在校園遊蕩的事情），但是現在一隻貓讓惡逆皇帝的計劃化為烏有。  



	2. Chapter 2

第二章 流彈波及

cp:朱修

就這樣，惡逆皇帝思索著他即將擁抱死亡，並且為了妹妹娜娜莉創造和平安寧的世界。零之鎮魂曲不可能出錯，他連每一秒都考慮進去了。

扮演Zero的朱雀朝著前方的惡逆皇帝進行衝刺，如同他所想的一樣，守衛對Zero開槍卻沒有擊中，朱雀越過Orange……

  
那個面具不再屬於魯路修，他察覺到自己眼中的世界不會再出現藍色的陰影……等等，該死的，朱雀的頭盔到那裡去了？  
  
世人望著Zero朝著惡逆皇帝魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞的方向疾速奔馳。……但是面具在某一瞬間碎裂開來……露.出樞木朱雀……零之騎士的臉。等一下，怎麼回事？零之騎士不可能是Zero？每次Zero現身的時候，朱雀多半也同時在場……到底發生什麼事了？

  
魯路修睜開雙眼，太可笑了。Zero的面具被其中一個守衛摧毀。魯路修回想起自己吩咐Orange，指示守衛朝著入侵者的腿部開槍?現在他應該如何處理?是的沒錯;他必須撤除朝Zero開槍的愚蠢守衛!

  
「很好，你們之中有誰射擊Zero的頭部?」魯路修用嘶啞低沉的聲音說道。

  
「是……是我做的。」某個士兵猶豫不決地舉起手來。

  
「現出你的原形!」真正的Zero命令對方。

  
守衛脫下頭盔，露.出一張相貌酷似羅洛的臉，只是頭髮的顏色較深。

「殿……殿下……我的職位不適合提出諫言，但是你難道不應該指控零之騎士或……呃，Zero犯下叛國罪嗎?他試圖殺害你，我剛才挫敗他的計劃……」守衛怯生生地說道。

  
等等，長相酷似羅洛的人說得沒錯，朱雀考慮著對方的建議……他的身分已經被人揭穿，如果魯路修反過來指控士兵攻擊圓桌武士，接著他的舉動同樣也會促使他們的計劃在整個世界面前被拆穿。儘管那個計劃已經徹底報廢……

  
魯路修眼角抽搐。那個傲慢年輕的傻子……是對的。真該死，現在士兵不僅破壞惡逆皇帝的安排，難道他還必須指控朱雀意圖謀反?去你的羅洛!好吧……冷靜下來，他不是羅洛，他只是長相酷似羅洛，而且魯路修再度被他拯救了，第一次是對方有意為之……現在這次令人窩火。

  
目睹惡逆皇帝和零之騎士雙雙無言以對，市民鼓起勇氣，尋求他們想知道問題的結論。

  
「朱雀你是誰?」

  
「你是前任首相的兒子嗎，樞木朱雀?」

  
「你是尤菲米亞公主的騎士嗎？」

  
「你是第七騎士嗎？」

  
「你是蘭斯洛特的駕駛員嗎？」

  
「你是零之騎士嗎？」

  
「見鬼了，你怎麼會是Zero?他出現的時候，你一直和不列顛尼亞帝國在一起。」

  
朱雀一時啞口無言，他是誰？他開始質問自己，但是某個問題令他陷入混亂狀態。

  
「既然你總是站在帝國那邊，你為什麽試圖殺死不列顛尼亞的皇帝?」

  
魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞現在猛然將頭砸向王座的扶手。天殺的!現在他應該如何進行損害控制?朱雀的身分太多了，他不能說那是朱雀的邪惡雙胞胎兄弟嗎？

  
「Lulu……我是誰？」朱雀望著惡逆皇帝，前者的眼神彷彿被人踢到的幼犬一般，看起來既可憐又無助。朱雀真的不知道該怎麼辦；對於過去別人賦予他的所有身分，他總是不加思索的接受，從未考慮太多。然而他們目前在這裡遭受質疑，壓力甚至超過準備零之鎮魂曲的任何一天。

  
Lulu?為什麼零之騎士，或是說冒牌Zero會叫惡逆皇帝"Lulu"?他們有什麼關係?全世界的人們感到相當懷疑，難道他們其中一人安排這場顯而易見的做秀，或許兩個人都參與了造假活動。此刻，長相酷似羅洛的士兵抓緊時機，準備腳底抹油開溜。既然可以避開惡逆皇帝的憤怒的報復行動，他就沒有必要特地去體驗對方的怒火。騎士與國王成為萬眾矚目的焦點，沒有人會在乎像他一樣的士兵。

  
「你……你……你為什麼要問我?」老實說，魯路修也不知道答案，他擁有多重身份，但是那些頭銜具有延續性，因此長期以來才能保持一致。魯路修·蘭佩洛基，魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞，Zero……,然而朱雀卻在各種無法兼容的地方四處站位。

  
「那麼……我還應該向誰求助?當我處在中年危機，面對身份認同危機的時候!」朱雀皺起眉頭，好吧，更像因為不高興而撅嘴。

「什麼中年?」惡逆皇帝的頭隱隱作痛。

  
戲劇性的事情一個又接著一個發生，他們忘記了……這是面向全世界的轉播。整個世界對此心生疑竇。卡蓮只想再扇Lulu一次巴掌，他怎麼敢制定這種計劃，讓自己變成犧牲的羔羊!娜娜莉潸然淚下，她已經明白朱雀打算做什麼。修奈澤爾怒視跟他享有一半血緣弟弟的後腦勺；他未曾想過，魯路修已經愚蠢到會做這種傻事。柯內莉亞憤怒地瞪著樞木；他換了件不同尺寸的衣服，然後跑去殺害魯路修?瘋狂什麼時候才會停止?剩下的學生會成員只想知道他們試圖完成什麼。

  
忙著唱雙簧的兩個人逐漸達成協議，儘管他們得到的答案有點……

  
「很好，假如你設計一個防彈面具，我們不可能淪落到這種地步，我也不會有身份認同危機?」

「你為什麼會期待我設計出一個具有防彈功能的面具?最初的面具被你射穿了,我以為你跑得比子彈還快!」

  
「魯路修，當你不去考慮所有細節的時候,你如何期待零之鎮魂曲能夠順利完成?」

  
「笨蛋，你為什麼在這裡談論它?我已經思考過每件事情，你需要負責的只有簡單的差事，假扮成Zero就夠了!」

「假扮Zero那裡容易了?我不明白，你為什麼可以忍受彈性人造纖維套裝，我覺得穿上它和渾身赤裸沒有兩樣。」

  
「很好，除了你以外，所有人應該都習慣了;反正你的駕駛服或許也是直接把顏料塗在身上!」

  
「我仍然可以在駕駛服裡面穿上內衣;Zero服底下根本沒辦法穿別的東西!你為什麼非得拖到最後一刻，才重新設計Zero服?」

  
「你會害原本的衣服裂開，笨蛋，你以為當你瀟灑地做完運動之後，那件衣服能夠倖存嗎？」

  
「瀟灑地運動?」

爭執一波未平一波又起，全世界把他們當成娛樂消遣看待，而媒體正在分析他們說的每句話，試圖釐清究竟有什麼事情發生。

作者筆記:所有守衛瞄準腿部，只有一個瞄準頭部，所以才會造成這種結果。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章 瑪麗蘇

cp:魯路修/卡蓮

  
零之鎮魂曲，惡逆皇帝可以贖罪的唯一方法，那是他的命運，他注定為了世界的和平而死去，魯路修凝視著Zero,終結人類的惡意以及毀滅傾向的時候到了，只要Zero穿過Orange……。隨便一個女孩出現了，她身上還攜帶著麥克風。等等，什麼？

  
「大家好!我是瑪麗蘇，目標是摧毀零之鎮魂曲!」女孩從什麼也不存在的地方拔出劍，開始和Zero進行搏鬥。

朱雀感到大惑不解，這女孩是誰?魯路修僱用打手之類的人?不對，那是不可能的，一旦魯路修開始實行某項計畫，他便會全力以赴，絕對不會中途反悔。該死的，這個女孩未免也太強了，無論在力量還是敏捷度，那個女孩都和自己勢均力敵。零之鎮魂曲即將被人摧毀殆盡。

  
魯路修恐懼地望著朱雀被隨便一個女孩擊敗。她拔出手銬，用鎖鏈把朱雀拴在路燈的柱子上……之後拔下他的頭盔。什麼?怎麼會?只有卡蓮的體能足以和朱雀旗鼓相當，那個瘋狂的女孩是誰?

「現在你們可能都想知道，什麼是零之鎮魂曲?好，讓我展示給你們看!」瑪麗蘇向眾人宣告，她拿出遙控器，按下紅色按鈕。迪托哈特的影片剪輯中，顯示魯路修透露自己是Zero的部分，除此之外還有惡逆皇帝和白色騎士的交談，其他內容還包含年輕的惡逆皇帝對零之鎮魂曲的計畫。

  
「快把電視臺的放映切斷!」魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞向他的技術及媒體人員發出命令。

  
「我們……我們沒辦法，殿下，一共有784個信息來源，而且數量還在增加。」工作人員膽怯地回答。

  
不，零之鎮魂曲不會走向失敗，該死的!他以為CC已經很糟了。這個女孩，隨便什麼都好，她剛才毀了一切。

  
世界為此感到相當困惑，而且也十分失落;剪輯播放到世界每個角落。所以……惡逆皇帝曾經也是Zero?為零之騎士過去扮演的諸多角色之中，再添加一個Zero，那並沒有什麼道理。至於零之鎮魂曲，它的辦法是將世界的惡意聚集在男孩身上，然後那孩子會像用.過.就.扔的二手工具一樣被拋棄，他手上沾染的鮮血，是為了使他們擺脫仇恨，那……那太讓人難以置信了。

  
「哥哥，不!請別那麽做!」娜娜莉向兄長懇求道，她看見魯路修拿起槍枝，目標瞄準他自己。卡蓮詛咒天殺的一切，恐怕事情必須以此告終了。如果她的行動沒有受到限制就好了。

修奈澤爾和柯內莉亞望著另一名皇室成員即將殞命，他們覺得毛骨悚然，同時也很憂傷。甚至開始懷疑，魯路修那麼做真的是為了更偉大的利益嗎？

  
無論如何，零之鎮魂曲必須順利完成，即使那代表他需要親自執行。魯路修的手上已經沾染太多鮮血，他奪取的最後一條人命是他自己，那不是正適合嗎？

世人倒抽一口氣，實況轉播的內容令人窒息，惡逆皇帝，不對，Zero即將自殺?全部都是為了……他們也不曉得是什麼理由。這次得感謝瑪麗蘇干預了皇帝的劇本。

「嗨呀！」他手上的槍枝被人踢開。然後瑪麗蘇興高采烈地跑去解開娜娜莉和卡蓮的鐐銬。

  
「嘿!那我呢？」玉城向對方發牢騷。

  
「喔，你也只是隨便一個角色。」瑪麗蘇說完以後就忽略他了。現在作者決定從文章裡排除瑪麗蘇，因為她造成太多傷害。

卡蓮被釋放以後做的第一件事:她朝著惡逆皇帝邁進。

  
「零之鎮魂曲，這是你想要終結一切的方式嗎？你在想什麼鬼東西!你是賦予日本希望的Zero,之後你打算以被世界憎恨的惡逆皇帝的形象告終!你還能多白痴?娜娜莉該怎麼辦?那麼黑色騎士團的未來呢？那麼……還有我呢？」哭泣的卡蓮給魯路修有史以來最嚴重的一記耳光，接著她的反應出乎意料之外。卡蓮拉住他的衣領親吻對方。  


娜娜莉不敢相信，她的兄長怎麼會想到這些?自己太過天真，被人保護過度，以致於她無法理解Zero是誰?她不能發現兄弟一直以來的計畫?她也看不出哥哥多願意為她犧牲。何等諷刺……她睜開雙眸的那一天，心靈之眼卻徹底失明。她朝著惡逆皇帝的方向匍匐前進，不，現在是她的哥哥。或許她可以說服兄長;或許她可以讓兄長理解，她嚮往的和平世界，只是和哥哥待在一起的世界。她的哥哥魯路修仍舊還在世界上，那就是她想要的。  


「我……我的……，妳在魯路修身上的表演很精彩。」修奈澤爾的話打破沉悶的氣氛。

「唔……!」漫長的五分鐘之後，接吻總算中斷了，娜娜莉在他身旁啜泣，魯路修怒視白色國王。但是他的心思飛到娜娜莉身上，她為何如此悲傷，連她也說過哥哥是惡魔，撒旦的化身。而且，他犯下的罪狀罄竹難書，不配繼續作為人類。可是她在這裡淚如雨下，雨水打濕她的臉龐，不斷重覆說道，「我很抱歉，哥哥，請不要離開我。」還有「你是我的世界，哥哥，我不需要其他人。」

朱雀注視著眼前的場景的發展，他很納悶尤菲是否想要報仇。不，她太過仁慈了，過份溫和以致於不願傷害自己的敵人。她說她不想在魯路修眼中看到這種仇恨;當他們觀賞克洛維斯王子的畫作時，她說過不想讓他那樣逝世。他永遠不會明白，自從她離開人世以後，他和魯路修的觀點從來沒有一致過。現在他看見仇恨吞沒一切道路，而且並未針對特定的對象……而非像以前一樣全部指向惡逆皇帝本身。

事件的餘波……

有人支持或反對Zero,有人支持或反對曾經擔任過Zero的惡逆皇帝。但是絕大部分的人同意零之鎮魂曲不是應該走的道路。難以置信的是，一個孩子，被.流.放.的不列顛尼亞王子，會想到這種東西。父親的債不應該由兒子來償還，儘管男孩手上還沾了別人的鮮血，現在顯然很清楚他的目的何在，還有他為什麼樂意去執行。魯路修不像他主張弱肉強食的父親一樣，致力於鄙視弱者，提高強者的待遇。

不幸的是，魯路修在皇宮裡多次自殺未遂,他試圖透過一段錄音讓世界重新憎恨自己，音頻內容大概是白色國王和女王策反黑色騎士團的紀錄。只有玉城愚蠢到可以對該情報發表意見。但是當那段錄音釋出以後。面對魯路修放在網路上的錄音，瑪麗蘇再度運用一段影片進行干預，她播出一段關於尤菲米亞公主事件發生始末的視頻。那女人比CC危險多了！那就是他為什麼嘗試用……終結自己的性命。……根本不會成功好嗎？他被修奈澤爾和柯內莉亞全天候監視……別問他為什麼兄弟姐妹會被釋放，那個女孩多半是推動一切的幕後黑手。

大部分的日子，可以看到朱雀撅嘴表達不滿。黑色騎士團的王牌卡蓮取代他成為零之騎士。當那一天她停止哭泣以後，卡蓮用非常、非常堅硬的拳頭毆打朱雀，而且魯路修也挨揍了。每個人都在確保朱雀能夠遠離魯路修，彷彿他們認為朱雀想謀殺他。但是朱雀再也不願那樣做了，復仇不再重要，復仇只會帶走更多人。

  
修奈澤爾厭倦了魯路修的自殺嘗試，所以為了一勞永逸地解決問題，他在皇室網頁上公開設置了投票表決，是的，即使皇室成員也會有專屬的網站。網站向全世界發布訊息，之後統計數據結果，並且顯示零之鎮魂曲的時候，有哪些人位在現場。

  
「惡逆皇帝無論如何都不該死去」的選項一共獲得五百票。

三十億的人口投票給「不，這是疑似罹患重度憂鬱症的男孩想出來的愚蠢計劃。」

  
另外二十億人投給「魯路修和朱雀完美地定義了什麼是白痴。」

五億票投給「惡逆皇帝瘋了，那個女孩也不遑多讓，他的騎士甚至已經精神癲狂了!」

  
剩下的票數投給之前不存在的選項，皇室成員們的眼睛抽搐了。它說「皇族都是一群神經病，魯路修/惡逆皇帝/Zero……,無論下一次他得到什麼頭銜，乾脆把他鎖進精神病院。」

魯路修對他的兄弟怒目而視，這些投票是為了侮辱他嗎？為什麼他們不能乾脆讓他去死?此時，魯路修聽見娜娜莉咯咯笑的聲音，他妹妹目前在看最後一個選項。

「你知道，精神病院可能還算不錯。哥哥還活在世界上，而且零之鎮魂曲在某種意義上已經完成了。」每個人聽完以後目瞪口呆，魯路修.第一次怒視他的妹妹……誰會想到她可以變得如此邪惡。  


end

  
譯者感想:所以，瑪麗蘇如果有血染事件的影片，為什麼拖到第二季最後一集才放出來，害主角群走了好多冤枉路。


	4. Chapter 4

  
第四章 未著寸縷

cp:朱修

  
零之鎮魂曲即將完成，魯路修想著自己剛才有些不專心，他注視著Zero向他拔足狂奔。但是，等一下……他的衣服為什麼四分五裂了，哪；他只是憂慮過多。計劃還是會順利完成，並且創造一個和平的世界。

朱雀越過一群守衛，此時，他感覺一陣微風輕拂原本應該被衣服覆蓋之處。他從Orange身旁通行，現在為何感覺寒風刺骨。而且當他排除魯路修的.武.器.時,他注意到……惡逆皇帝不只雙頰泛起紅暈，他的面孔緋紅，勝似蕃茄。朱雀低頭一看。該死的，他為什麼全身赤裸?喔，看在帝國的份上，他的身體被整個世界看光了嗎？Zero的服裝是怎麼搞得，為什麼會變得支離破碎?為什麼魯路修非得設計出一套過分貼身的服裝，甚至緊繃到穿不下任何內衣?  


魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞準備好被劍刺穿心臟，此時，朱雀將會渡過一切難關……即使他赤身裸體，而非穿著Zero的西裝。即使朱雀的做法帶有強烈的性暗示，那也沒有關係。即使色情業者以此作為噱頭，一定會發財致富，那也不是很重要。全世界每個人都看見Zero……嗯，朱雀身體的一小部份，那也無關緊要。  


  
整個世界敬畏地凝視著一切，他們設想這就是惡逆皇帝的終結。只是看到比他們夢寐以求更多的Zero。他非常健壯而且肌肉結實，但是他有必要在眾人面前裸奔嗎……?這裡也有一些孩子在看。Zero以戲劇性的作風聞名於世，所以群眾不該感到過分驚訝，但是戲劇化到這種程度?哈，他試圖透過……渾身赤裸地殺死惡逆皇帝，來證明什麼？

朱雀決定挽回自己的尊嚴；零之鎮魂曲應該改天進行!他脫下Zero的面具，把它放在惡逆皇帝的頭上，嘿!並不是說好像他們看得還不夠多，他的臉或許可以分散群眾的注意力。 他繼續前進，割開……不，不是惡逆皇帝的心臟，而是他的披肩，然後把它當成毛巾覆蓋全身，朱雀用披肩做了一件外袍，過程只經歷了幾秒。接著迅速地扔掉寶劍。  


魯路修因為朱雀的舉動而感到震驚，隨即震驚的情緒轉為憤恨不平，可以說他過分沉浸於怒意之中，所以魯路修忽略了一件事實:笨蛋決定用他的頭顱當成Zero面具的展示架。

  
「Zero!你以為自己在做什麼?」

「我在做什麼?當你應該著手設計Zero服的時候，你在做什麼?」

「身為世界的統治者，你覺得我有辦法為了服裝騰出時間嗎?我只能命令女僕製作一件!」

「好吧，你為什麼不能讓我穿原本的Zero服?」

「因為如果想要擺出零之鎮魂曲的象徵性姿勢，原本那件服裝會破壞一切!而且你害舊衣服濺到咖啡的污漬了。……現在你為什麼不繼續執行!」

「魯路修，你想讓他們用零之鎮魂曲來拍色情片嗎？你之後可以安心離開人世，我卻被迫回答所有問題!」

「……所以?」

  
「所以，我赤裸裸地用劍刺穿你,那充滿性暗示的味道!」

這段對話激起世人的探求心，他們的腦海浮現太多問題。為什麼零之騎士也會是Zero?為什麼惡逆皇帝戴上面具的聲音聽起來很像Zero?零之鎮魂曲是什麼?而且Zero暗殺惡逆皇帝的事件，怎麼會轉變為成人娛樂?他們願意洗耳恭聽。

  
「那根本無所謂!」

  
「對你來說是這樣沒錯，你終究會了無牽掛的死去，而我卻得回答民眾的問題，為什麼Zero在暗殺惡逆皇帝的那一天失去了他的尊嚴!」

「零之鎮魂曲比你的尊嚴重要!」

「對你來說，因為你不是一絲不掛的那個人，因為背棄世界的統治者沒有時間確定衣服完好無損!」

  
「所以，你會成為一位英雄，不管有沒有處在裸體狀態!」

  
「你希望我在藤堂老師、整個世界，還有娜娜莉面前裸奔?」

  
「……」

黑色騎士團不敢相信他們看到自己的領袖，呃,冒牌的那個……渾身赤裸。卡蓮嘲笑白色騎士陷入的尷尬困境，誰也沒想到，那裡會發生衣服穿幫事件，樞木你活該，那是因果報應!藤堂由於驚訝而目瞪口呆，他從沒想過有一天會看到前任學生在全世界面前赤身露體。玉城想知道Zero鍛鍊多久才能得到健碩的身材，即使那個Zero是冒牌貨。

娜娜莉不知道應該如何看待一切，那是她首次見到赤裸的男孩，即使那是她和哥哥最好的朋友。儘管朱雀的體格十分健壯，因為魯路修對妹妹總是保護過度，她不曾上過正常的健康教育課程，只是跟咲世子學習限定的知識。所以當她第一次看見這麼多露出的部分，因為內心太過震撼而昏倒了。

修奈澤爾險些忍俊不住，那確實很像魯路修的作風:準備好每個可能的方案，但是卻遺忘某些枝微末節的問題。柯內莉亞眼角抽搐，因為她看到的景象，她已經準備好要去謀殺樞木朱雀，而非殺害原本預定的攻擊對象魯路修。只是因為他帶給娜娜莉精神創傷，直到二十五歲以前，她不應該看到男性的裸體。

  
事件餘波……

色情業者確實把它當成影片剪輯的噱頭。但是現在，魯路修和朱雀內心擁有的目標大相逕庭。

  
魯路修試圖尋找零之鎮魂曲的替代方案，他設定了相同的結果，末後會以他的死亡告終。

然而朱雀的目標不是摧毀惡逆皇帝，而是色情產業,畢竟後者把零之騎士當成廣告代言人。

  
作者註釋:  
朱雀的衣服為什麼容易裂開?讀者可以把嶄新Zero服的材質想像成衛生紙之類的布料。當業者製作商業廣告的禮服時，會採用Cottonelle或是其他任何的品牌的衛生紙。朱雀的精力會讓它在幾分鐘之內裂開。而魯路修忙著做別的事情，Zero服屬於比較枝微末節的範圍，女僕也能夠完成，然而女僕並不知道布料的區別。

  
譯者感想:朱雀，其實面具戴好，沒人知道裸奔的人是你……大家只會說Zero妨礙風化，所以羞恥心這種麻煩的東西就扔了吧！


	5. Chapter 5

第五章 守護天使

  
cp:朱修，因為他們兩人戲份最多

查爾斯友情客串，有毒的父愛

惡逆皇帝最終即將為他的罪孽付出代價。零之鎮魂曲，那個計畫能使世界擺脫惡意，並允許所有罪孽歸咎到他的身上。唯獨一人應該承擔起重責大任。沒錯，為了娜娜莉，世界即將遭到破壞，然後創造一個嶄新的世界，魯路修眺望遠處的Zero;是的，計畫還在執行中。

當Zero穿越守衛的時候，群眾開始發出高分貝的尖叫。朱雀抬起頭觀察情況，他很納悶為什麼會有這種聲音。魯路修背後有個人漂浮於空中，那人正是查爾斯·Z·不列顛尼亞……即使連傑瑞米亞也徹底無言了。就算查爾斯處在幽靈形態，首先，前任皇帝為什麼還活著?

魯路修開始變得心煩意亂。Zero為什麼沒攻擊他?該死，零之鎮魂曲必須圓滿落幕!群眾為何驚聲尖叫?既然Zero重出江湖；他們應該為他的復出歡呼喝采?

  
「你終於配得上我的腳凳了!」前任皇帝低沉地說道，使惡逆皇帝因為震驚地而擺脫思緒。魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞睜大雙眼的模樣十分滑稽，他望著……應該已經死亡的父親!（註釋:聖經的典故:「耶和華對我主說：你坐在我的右邊，等我使你仇敵坐你的腳凳。」所以查爾斯說這句話可能暗示魯路修終於值得被當成敵人認真對待，但是處在腳下，代表他斷定魯路修還是不如自己，會被父親幹掉。）

  
朱雀終於擺脫震驚的狀態，他繼續越過Orange的防線，衝向惡逆皇帝。只是他的劍……同樣被幽靈給奪走了?等一下……鬼魂不可能干涉物質世界?

  
「你以為自己在做什麼?」惡逆皇帝朝著父親大聲咆哮，後者摧毀了他的計畫。況且一縷幽魂為何能夠碰觸到寶劍。

「拯救自己，免於遭受清洗VV內衣一萬個世紀的命運。」前任皇帝不禁打了一個冷顫，他的表情十分扭曲。

  
「什麼？」儘管魯路修與其餘的世界試圖理解目前的狀況，Zero在幽靈附近徘徊，一邊跳躍一邊想取回他的寶劍……過程進行得不順利，無論朱雀跳得有多高，查爾斯只會飛到離他到更遠的地方。

「確保你不會非自然死亡，即使是你自己造成的也算在內。」（自然死亡，沒有經過暴力介入的生理死亡）

  
「什麼?你依然沒有道理，把劍還給他!」

「C的世界決定懲罰我擔任你的守護天使，或者去清洗內衣褲，對你來說足夠清楚了吧！男孩。」

  
魯路修眼角抽搐。他回想起自己拯救過C的世界，又名為集體無意識的世界……而祂是那麼報答他的。讓那個自私的混帳變成他的守護天使……，實施零鎮有了全新的動機，當那個瘋癲的混帳黏在身邊時，他不會想延續自己的壽命。除此之外，哪個少年會喜歡父母不停地看守監視呢?魯路修拔出槍枝。

他即將朝著頭顱開槍，此時那個善於操縱別人，邪惡，不懷好意的男人奪走了他的槍枝……太棒了，現在查爾斯手上同時擁有利劍和槍械，幾近堅不可摧……。

世人感到滿腹疑竇。前任君王不僅沒有過世，並且還成為惡逆皇帝的守護天使。惡逆皇帝要求幽靈把劍還給Zero……他想死嗎？而且惡逆皇帝剛才試圖自我了斷，喔，等等，他想自殺?為什麼?而且幽靈怎麼能夠干涉物理世界?

  
「愚蠢的男孩!你以為零之鎮魂曲可以解決世上所有的問題?先讓世界痛恨你，再讓零之騎士扼殺你的性命?」查爾斯發表聲明。

  
等一下。什麼?他是怎麼知道的?魯路修一時之間說不出話來。世人對Zero的真實身份感到疑惑。難道真如前皇帝所透露的一樣，是零之騎士!什麼是零之鎮魂曲?

朱雀乾脆隨便摔倒一名士兵，取走其槍枝，然而子彈和刀片齊飛,查爾斯的攻擊比他更快一步。不列顛尼亞皇帝瘋了!在一連串躲避，奔跑，跳躍的動作之後，活下去的Geass已經被觸發。他感覺查爾斯·Z·不列顛尼亞彷彿想把他製成水果沙拉!  


「別那樣!」魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞發出命令，查爾斯終於不再嘗試將朱雀削成薄片或切丁。

  
「你以為自己是天生的演員嗎？我可以從你臉上的表情看出來，你想弄清楚我為何會知道你卑微癡傻的計畫。我沒用的兒子，當你對計畫進行沙盤推演的時候,我已經重獲新生了。只是選擇現在才露面!」

「你怎麼敢!自私的混帳，你守護我的目的只是為了保全你自己。讓我活著符合你的利益!」一想到父親知曉多少，魯路修的怒意逐漸沸騰了。

  
「……不，我不需要維持你的性命，只是不能讓樞木殺死你，讓你自殺，或以其他非自然狀態的形式死去。」

  
剎那之間，隨便一個兒童指著鬼魂尖叫，「聖誕老人!」結果導致該名孩童畢生精神受創。

  
「你折磨自己的後代還不夠，現在你還要對付其他的兒童？」惡逆皇帝勒令對方停止嚇唬孩童，查爾斯只是聳肩作為回答。

  
鬼魂從隨機人士的口袋裡取出手機，開始撥打數個不同號碼，接著繼續他的演講。

  
「現在開始，如果你每天只吃我剛才從Pizza Hut，KFC和麥當勞訂購的食物，你會在五年內死亡。或者假設你比較偏好快速的死法，試圖以游泳越過海洋。如果你喜歡，你也可以因為酗酒過量而死……」前任君王滔滔不絕地說出惡逆皇帝可能的自然死亡方式。（譯者:CC妳如果沒有Code活不過五年嗎？）

  
娜娜莉現在理解魯路修為什麼會痛恨他們的父親，她總是以為每個人都有善良的一面，顯然每個人不包括查爾斯，後者在魯路修已經有自我毀滅傾向的時候，還是繼續試圖殺死他！卡蓮相當懷疑這個人怎麼可以統治不列顛尼亞?扇要幾乎為惡逆皇帝感到難過……他的父親甚至不太理智！藤堂試圖想出方法扼殺幽靈；或許他們需要舉辦一場除穢儀式?玉城想著自己死後也會變成鬼魂嗎？

  
修奈澤爾和柯內莉亞的因為父親還健在而面容鐵青，但是他們為魯路修感到抱歉，如果他的死因即將變成高卡路里或其他形式。

  
「那一點也不光榮！」魯路修最終厭倦於聆聽自己的死法。

「讓零之騎士喬裝成Zero來殺你,那有比較好嗎?」前任皇帝提出異議。

  
關於光榮死去的辯論開始了。朱雀決定溜之大吉。在鬼魂出沒的情況下，零之鎮魂曲百分之百會失敗……而且他現在看出魯路修瘋狂的想法遺傳自誰。或許朱雀應該更加痛恨前任皇帝。世界開始懷疑不列顛尼亞家族究竟有多瘋狂了。

  
事件餘波……

  
零之鎮魂曲永遠不可能完成，即使魯路修命令修奈澤爾協助他也沒用，但是前任皇帝兌現他的承諾，只是為了祝福魯路修早日過世，而強迫他吞嚥速食。朱雀只想懷疑，那個人的神智曾經正常過嗎？  


作者的註釋:C世界的力量十分強大，足以使查爾斯干涉物質世界。查爾斯暫時讓魯路修活著，雖然他也想殺死魯路修，但是比較傾向使用慢性的死法，而非用劍直接刺穿。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章: 披薩收購

cp:本章魯路修/CC，請注意避雷。

  
雷者慎入

pizza hut=必勝客

惡逆皇帝等待他的終焉降臨，末了他即將為.犯.下的過錯贖罪。零之鎮魂曲，一個毫無瑕疵的計畫，於大型的舞台上演。魯路修凝視著遠方，而他看見……必勝客的載貨卡車?朱雀的時尚品味並非如此，他以Zero的身分粉墨登場的時候，不會選擇這種舞台，對吧？……惡逆皇帝做出滑稽的動作，想把最初拯救他的卡車拖曳到旁邊。但是，必勝客運載卡車?什麼？請告訴他，朱雀沒打算用起司君拯救世界，他也沒有把Zero替換成起司君之類的?一想到那個笨蛋可能會搞砸他們的計劃，魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞感到十分頭痛。

世人津津有味地望著一切，為什麼必勝客的卡車在接近惡逆皇帝?他似乎不喜歡吃速食，品牌名稱似乎危及皇室的形象，好吧，靠近惡逆皇帝也會危及他們。

  
「這是什麼意思?」Orange開始盤查眾人。

  
「我……我們從殿下那裡收到1250份披薩的訂單，他命令我們把車停靠在路中央。」心驚膽跳的必勝客員工說道。

  
什麼?世界上所有人，黑色騎士團和魯路修同時在想一件事。CC從藏匿的地點出現，在訂單上面簽名，把信用卡拿給戰戰兢兢的員工。而且開始拿出披薩享用，剎那之間，魔王以死亡視線盯著她的頭。

  
「這是什麼意思，魔女?」魯路修盤問對方。

「……」

「回答我！」

  
「對世界的皇帝而言，即使幫我買一些披薩，也是微不足道的小事。」世人與魯路修不禁汗顏,一些?1250份披薩是一些?

  
「為什麼，現在，在這裡，CC,回答我！」

  
「這是你最後一次買披薩給我了，少年，你一定覺得很難過吧？」惡逆皇帝的瞪視越發強烈。世界開始質疑他們的關係。黑色騎士團不敢相信CC會來這裡，團員以為她離開了戰場，她是如何前往此地，並且站到魯路修的遊行彩車上面?  


朱雀拔足狂奔，沒錯，今天是零之鎮魂曲終結之日，也是披薩之日?為什麼會有這麼多必勝客載運貨車會封鎖他的道路?別告訴他魯路修餓了，決定在路中央訂購一些點心……或全餐。他跳到貨車頂端，當他抵達現場的時候，CC正在享用披薩，魯路修對她怒目而視。

好吧，朱雀告訴自己，只要忽略披薩。零之鎮魂曲即將來臨，他向前衝鋒陷陣；包含Orange在內的守衛都把注意力放在CC身上,因為坐擁十五個披薩的貪食少女實在太令人分心了。但是朱雀竟然被CC阻止了,她只是輕而易舉地拉住對方的披風。

  
「把你的劍交給我。」魔女向對方聲明得說道。

  
等等，什麼？絕對不可能，該下十三層地獄。為什麼CC要阻止他們的計劃?他思索著對方早已同意。朱雀試著改變前進方向，然而CC只是一邊拖著Zero，一邊繼續行走。她朝著惡逆皇帝的方向邁進，取走對方的槍枝，射擊Zero手中的物品。所有人因為太過震驚而動彈不得。女巫乾脆用劍繼續切披薩。

  
朱雀仔細呵護自己受創的手。這是魯路修的計劃嗎？不，他看起來太過震驚，不可能是策劃者。所以是CC自作主張。他過去無法理解魯路修為什麼總是將她稱為女巫。現在他明白了，唔哇……！

  
魯路修面容.發.青，他充滿令人難以置信的憤怒，零之鎮魂曲已經毀了！全、全部都是因為女巫想吃披薩！

「你怎麼敢?」他開口盤問。

  
「敢做什麼？男孩；你真以為彌賽亞可以拯救世界嗎?」

  
「這是什麼意思；回答我的問題，你為什麼干擾我的計劃?」

  
什麼計劃，全世界的人民，黑色騎士團，剩餘的皇室家庭和娜娜莉感到十分納悶。

  
「當彌賽亞初來乍到的時刻，我也在那裡，而他離開後，世界陷入一片混亂。魔王，你以為自己可以做得更好嗎?」CC冷淡的金色雙眸試圖挑戰對方。  


「那給妳干預我計劃的權利?」惡逆皇帝大聲咆哮。

  
「零之鎮魂曲注定要失敗，男孩，憎恨只不過是人類的天性。」女巫答覆對方的問題。

  
「我以為我們已經討論過了。」魯路修回答。朱雀不知道該做些什麼；世界把注意力集中在女巫和魔王身上，即便他現在殺死惡逆皇帝……CC透露他們計劃的各個層面!  


「不對，你只是強迫我單方面接收信息。魯路修，我完全不同意。你以為世界跟你所想得一樣容易?如果這個世界痛恨你，你卻離開人世，你能夠帶走所有的惡意嗎？」女巫向他提出挑戰。

  
「……」

「愚蠢的男孩，即使憎恨大部分被推翻了，它依舊會存在於世界當中,憎恨是由零星的火苗所引起的，然後爆發成熊熊烈火。你以為雪為什麼會忘記它的顏色?」

「那麽給我啟示，女巫!」

  
「它忘了自己的顏色，因為它只記得毀滅和混亂的顏色。」女巫莊嚴而鄭重地說道。

  
事件餘波……

  
當人們解讀貪吃的披薩少女或女巫所說的話以後，零之鎮魂曲向全世界揭露。呃，是關於惡逆皇帝為了讓世界更美好而誅殺自己的部分。

  
朱雀非常生氣。Zero是奇蹟之人。至少魯路修致力於表現出這種模樣……但是他卻被披薩阻止了!

  
CC開始收購必勝客，作為惡逆皇帝的情人，……至少媒體是這麼傳播的。魯路修只是感覺非常頭痛。必勝客擔心他們和其他速食品牌一樣無法生存。  


囚犯終究被人釋放了；他們只需要用披薩賄賂CC。卡蓮和娜娜莉訓斥惡逆皇帝好長一段時間，剩下的黑色騎士團不確定該怎麼做。

  
修奈澤爾幫助Zero進行策劃，以便讓世人轉移注意力，不再關心「披薩女巫」或是「惡逆皇帝的情人」。朱雀不敢相信報紙對零之鎮魂曲的描述都集中在CC身上，Zero迅速地被忽略了。  


柯內莉亞想知道，魯路修害那個女孩懷孕了嗎？她擁有魯路修的信用卡，而且食慾旺盛。所以她計劃重返王宮，嚴格地管教她的幼弟!  


作者註釋:如果CC認為披薩比零之鎮魂曲重要，將會導致這種結果，作者認為她至少活了2000年以上，她已經看過第一次有人打算以死亡改變世界的結果，所有不想再讓它發生第二次。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章 科學的勝利

cp:朱修被羅伊德坑害的全紀錄。

是的，終結的時刻已經來臨，事情各就各位。他那嚴厲無情的死神，即將引領世界進入新的視野。惡逆皇帝思索著,當他登上遊行彩車的那一天。鮮血、眼淚與一切終將落幕!

魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞凝望著Zero,時機終於來了。世界會為了他的死亡歡欣鼓舞，跟隨Zero進入全新的世界。他一步步逼近自己，起初越過守衛，然後穿越Orange的防線,只是當他即將抵達惡逆皇帝身邊時，魯路修身側飛出多枚.導.彈……那些.導.彈.試圖追蹤並抹殺Zero?等等，什麼，導彈是從哪裡來得?他沒有訂購任何東西放在遊行彩車上面!

朱雀往前跳過守衛，並且解決傑瑞米亞的武裝。但是當他即將.逼.近.惡逆皇帝的時候，導彈朝著他的方向飛過來，魯路修身旁設置了兩個導彈發射器。那是他的幻覺嗎？不，導彈正朝著他迎面而來。啊啊啊啊啊！請告訴他魯路修沒有試圖檢驗活下去Geass的極限，隨機進行同樣亂來的測試，或是想藉此嘲弄他。

世界沉默地觀看一切，他們以為惡逆皇帝肯定會斷送性命。但是顯然他及早未雨綢繆……不過，既然如此，他為何貌似心煩意亂?當他望著Zero試圖從追蹤導彈下倖存，這一相當富有娛樂性的形象，他的眼角抽搐，略顯怒容。

「哦，新發明的運作方式十分巧妙!」布丁伯爵向大眾宣布。

「這是什麼意思?」魯路修氣得七竅生煙，科學家在遊行彩車上增加了什麼？

「追蹤導彈,陛下，為了開發新世代的Knightmare frame，在實驗室裡測試很無聊。」科學家補充說道。

「……Orange,你為什麼允許這個男人靠近遊行彩車?」他思索著自己曾經把一切留給傑瑞米亞準備；此人必定擁有足夠的洞察力，不會讓羅伊德靠近任何重要的東西，對嗎？

「我……我很抱歉陛下，但是我不知道阿斯普林德伯爵有機會接近你的遊行彩車。」

當魯路修對布丁伯爵怒目而視，無暇顧及其他的時候，朱雀試圖留住一條小命，是的，他現在很高興自己擁有活下去的Geass,無論他往何處移動，導彈都緊緊跟隨在後，所有他必須巧妙地調動肢體部位才能接觸它們,並且用劍把導彈砍成兩半……但是更多飛彈不停逼近。他看到遠方的羅伊德，他真的想要以手掩面表達無奈，朱雀嘆了口氣，他們應該把這個男人關起來……但是當時他們兩個都沒有把伯爵看成潛在的危險份子。

為什麼惡逆皇帝被拯救以後反而大發雷霆?發生什麼事了?群眾瞧見瑣碎的爭論之後，他們的心裡滿腹懷疑。除此之外，哇，Zero應該去當專業的雜耍表演者，或許他已經是了?理所當然地，藤堂和卡蓮已經明白穿著Zero服的人是誰，一定是朱雀!接著卡蓮思索著難道魯路修在計畫自己的死亡嗎？

朱雀擺脫所有導彈足足花了一個小時，然而惡逆皇帝似乎不太介意，在朱雀怒瞪近乎瘋狂的科學家時，惡逆皇帝什麼也沒做。朱雀想著零之鎮魂曲終究得謝幕。此時，他跳上會引領自己走向魯路修的斜坡，斜坡竟然自己開始移動……非常、非常迅速，他大約奔跑了幾秒。等一下，斜波應該是一個堅固的物體!他究竟為什麼要奔跑?

世界和魯路修一起望著Zero衝向惡逆皇帝……但是永遠不會抵達目的地。實際上，Zero有點像是滾輪上……原地跑步的天竺鼠。他試圖跳上惡逆皇帝所在的平臺，但是斜坡太過陡峭。所有他只能一而再，再而散的飛奔。

「喔，太好了，健康檢查可以開始了!」布丁伯爵向眾人聲明，龐大的新發明連結到一台超級電腦。使用他所創造的儀器設備，他靠近跑步機，並非如此，他站上去，並開始將各式各樣的電線黏到Zero身上。

「這是什麼意思!」惡逆皇帝咬牙切齒地說道。

「朱雀沒有機會進行健康檢查!」科學家輕易地回答。

等一下……假如穿上Zero服的人是樞木朱雀，那麼到底發生什麼了?這個世界，黑色騎士團，剩下的皇室成員和娜娜莉感到十分納悶。零之騎士現在如何能夠成為Zero?等一下，那怎麼可能?Zero是誰？為什麼敵人受苦受難，反而讓惡逆皇帝氣憤不已?世人擁有許多疑問，儘管與雙人組較為親近的人已經知曉某些答案。

朱雀氣喘不止，他感覺自己彷彿一隻天竺鼠。他放下過分沉重的利劍。西裝裡面十分悶熱，讓人感覺快要窒息。他現在真的很想毆打前任雇主。瘋狂科學家給予他的際遇委實令人難以置信。在一群守衛……觀看他受苦的情況下，他根本無法前往魯路修所在之處，因為在他躲避.飛.彈.一個小時期間，守衛很容易恢復原本的編隊。而現在他每小時奔跑五到六十公里，只是因為他沒做健康檢查?他有機會一定要辭職。就這麼決定了。他不能接受一切。

「魯路修，這是我可以完成（喘氣）零（喘氣）之鎮魂曲的唯一辦法!」當Zero向眾人宣布的時候，他脫下自己的面具。

等等，那個笨蛋在做什麼!零之鎮魂曲依舊可以完……魯路修尚未結束思緒，瞬間Zero面具被用力扔到他臉上。

「噢……!」朱雀在做什麼，把面具丟開，還砸到他的臉上?惡逆皇帝更加氣憤了。

終於，空氣，朱雀盡可能吸入更多氧氣。零之鎮魂曲即將落幕……除了Zero會死去。最終他可以活下來。世人因為樞木朱雀是Zero而感到震驚，但是現在他像是一隻疲倦的天竺鼠?

魯路修試著向伯爵傳達他的想法，但是遭受另一件發明的電擊，他因此昏厥並失去意識，……或者被電死了?

「哦，在科學的領域中，一切都很好，新的3500伏特的微型電擊器很有效果，現在為Knightmare製造一個更大的電擊器!」瘋狂科學家喜悅地以手指測量間距。儘管朱雀擁有非凡而超乎常人素質的體能，他也因為過分疲倦而倒下了，無論他失去意識還是死亡……沒有人知道。

世人，甚至連Orange也不曉得該說些什麼才好，難道……難道那個瘋狂的科學家方才殺了惡逆皇帝和Zero?他們應不應該慶祝?

事件餘波……

朱雀和魯路修兩人清醒的時候接收到不少憤怒的瞪視，主要是來自他們成為惡逆皇帝和Zero之前認識的人。娜娜莉給魯路修說了一段冗長的演講，卡蓮再次扇了魯路修一紀耳光，她像是水手般惡毒地咒罵他。與此同時，朱雀接受塞西爾的說教，而且被藤堂粗暴地揍了一頓。

他們很納悶自己怎麼活下來的，特別是魯路修表情陰沉地蹙眉，因為Zero鎮魂曲事跡敗露，而導致計畫失敗。他們發現自己躺在橘子園靜養，世界現在很和平。

等等?為什麼？電視為他們解除疑惑，每個頻道都在播放嶄新正義的象徵，羅伊德·阿斯普林德,布丁伯爵，他殺死了冒牌Zero和惡逆皇帝。

(譯者:羅伊德居然自己篡位了?）

魯路修眼角抽搐，朱雀不禁掩面。他們確實應該把羅伊德關起來。

電視響起羅伊德為世界立下的新標語，「科學全面勝利！」

作者註釋:假如羅伊德沒有成為俘虜,而他又比原著稍微瘋狂一些?這篇文章的事情可能會發生。因為羅伊德可以把三個惡逆皇帝電到暈厥。但是以CG作為基礎，作者沒在動畫裡看過追蹤導彈,可以設定為他們現在才開始發展。至於朱雀……他從未做過健康檢查,他每次都在Knightmare frame裡順便進行測試，羅伊德很會掌握時機。如果羅伊德認為科學比零之鎮魂曲更加重要……，這可能不太遙遠，他對FLEIJA似乎採取比較正面的態度，一點也不消極……


	8. Chapter 8

第八章: 忍者干預

cp:朱修

終結一切的時候到了。關於他所灑下的鮮血，屠戮的生靈。零之鎮魂曲也是災星殞落之日。魯路修陷入思索當中，他目睹朱雀在一群護衛裡衝鋒陷陣，沒錯，世界的痛苦與折磨即將收尾!  


朱雀一馬當先地通過警備人員和Orange,他解除魯路修的武裝，貫穿惡逆皇帝的心臟……至少他以為能夠成功。武器使用的方向正確，角度和一切都沒問題……除了武器接觸世界的統治者的瞬間，發出短促尖銳的雜音。

  
世人認為惡逆皇帝將要讓出王位……但是寶劍沒有令他消亡，而是發出尖銳刺耳的響聲。Zero剛才打算用橡膠玩具殺死惡逆皇帝?啥，Zero有那麼弱智低能嗎？

  
（註:squeaky是吱吱作響的意思，原文squeaky toy:由橡膠製成的中空玩具，擠壓時會發出聲音。多半由橡膠、乙烯基等柔軟的材質製成，又被稱為擠壓玩具。）

  
魯路修陷入狂怒之中，剛才朱雀的利劍為什麼會變成玩具?那個笨蛋!他現在在做什麼?朱雀處在非常尷尬的境地，作為Zero，他只能選擇暫時性撤退。

  
嘗試另外兩把武器。

朱雀決定以機關槍取而代之，就算它不如魯路修配置的寶劍一般格調高雅。但是為了以防萬一必須隨身攜帶，他決定使用其他武器暗殺魯路修。  


世人凝望著Zero……再次試圖行刺惡逆皇帝。這次他使用機關槍射擊。群眾希望相隨。

  
魯路修看著Zero……重新朝他勇往直前。他真心祈禱對方別再出什麼紕漏。他猜測那是自己理想的因果報應，因為尤菲成為他的槍下亡魂。他瞧見Zero長驅直入，將護衛和Orange甩在身後，向著目標開槍射擊。  


魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞和濕透的貓咪一樣憤怒，另一個人也淋成落湯雞。只是那代表什麼？沒時間進行水槍大戰了？等等……朱雀的機關槍怎麼會變成水槍?那個笨蛋去玩具店進行採購了嗎？白痴!Zero應該如何用水槍殲滅皇帝?那個白痴的腦袋怎麼了?他把所有的武器都替換成玩具了嗎？

  
世界上所有的百姓，黑色騎士團，其餘的皇室成員和娜娜莉紛紛嚇得目瞪口呆。起初,Zero試圖用橡膠玩具殺害世界的主宰者,現在他的武器變成水槍?這是一場貨真價實的暗殺嗎?現在的Zero是由什麼人扮演的?肯定不是奇蹟之人魯路修。新的Zero是假冒偽劣產品。或許只是草包而已!

  
原本應該填充子彈的機關槍，內部居然注入液態水，朱雀為此感到萬分錯愕。魯路修將寶劍遞給自己保管，但是槍枝由他本人親自選定。所以Zero再度不見蹤影。  


  
有三次嘗試。

  
好吧，朱雀想著這次總算不可能出錯；他十分鐘前檢測劍身的材質為金屬。或許目前零之鎮魂曲可以告一段落。他即將使用武士刀謝幕。耍寶應該適可而止了。

  
世人眺望著Zero……反覆試圖殺死惡逆皇帝。媒體將最新發展列為頭條新聞，「Zero下次暗殺能夠僥倖成功嗎？」或是其他類似的標題。世人多半感到混亂，同時覺得索然無味；新任的Zero不可能是本尊!一代目和二代目的Zero可以創造奇蹟……這貨試圖用玩具宰掉別人。

魯路修看著朱雀朝自己的方向疾速奔馳。抵達惡逆皇帝前方，試圖進行殺戮……除了塑膠無法造成實質傷害。所以他用武士刀撞擊惡逆皇帝的頭部。讓惡逆皇帝感覺一陣頭痛襲來，他同時詛咒朱雀是智障。

  
「呦，Zero介意先釋放人質嗎？你無法用自己所知道的任何東西幹掉他!」玉城高聲吶喊。

  
朱雀受夠了一切!零之鎮魂曲毫無進展。群眾對Zero失去信心。魯路修可以把他夜晚的兼差工作要回去！

  
「我辭職了！就是這樣。」朱雀對眾人發出宣示，他取下Zero的面具，迅速地代替惡逆皇帝坐在寶座上。

世人對Zero是冒牌貨不感到訝異。但是他們很懷疑為什麼會是零之騎士。黑騎，倖存的皇室成員和娜娜莉開始拼湊碎片。

  
「什麼，笨蛋，你不能辭職?乾脆用槍擊斃我!」惡逆皇帝的面容鐵青，他試圖將真正的武器交給前任零之騎士，也就是魯路修隨身攜帶的槍枝。

「不，那或許是另一把水槍、漆彈槍或是其他類似的東西!」朱雀撅嘴聲明，他猛然揮開魯路修手上的槍枝。那個反應驅使惡逆皇帝反手拍擊朱雀。

  
「唔哇!你為什麼打我?」

「白痴!我為什麼會給你偽造的槍枝。」

  
黑色騎士團回憶起玉城曾經質疑Zero的領導能力，但是玉城現在要求前任Zero和虛假的冒牌貨朝他開槍。究竟是什麼情況?

  
「我不知道!我試圖用來殺死你的武器都變成玩具了!」朱雀繼續撅嘴表達不滿。

  
「為什麼我，惡逆皇帝會隨身攜帶水槍?」

  
「哈！你也是奇蹟之人，沒錯吧？當它交到我手上的時候，可能會變成惡作劇專用的槍枝!」聽完這句話，魯路修又用手背拍擊朱雀。  


「你是笨蛋!我怎麼知道你沒有從玩具店裡買武器!像你一樣的傻瓜可能無從分辨!」

  
「不要辱罵別人!我為什麼會去玩具店買武器?我沒有蠢到這個地步?」朱雀的神情顯得既無助又可憐，此時他搓揉自己的後腦勺。

  
「我只有把劍提供給你!機關槍和武士刀是你自己準備的！」

  
「所以……?」現在他們雙方在進行瞪眼比賽。

  
「你不想為尤菲報仇雪恨?你不想讓零之鎮魂曲圓滿落幕?你不想要世界和平?」惡逆皇帝對此感到束手無策，他不在乎自己透露多少。

  
「我不會用橡皮雞殺了你！」朱雀傲慢地宣示。

「什……什麼？」

「哈，下一個試圖用來殺死你的武器可能會變成橡皮雞！」

  
兩個人陷入的爭執彷彿是在唱雙簧一樣，世界處在質疑的階段。所以惡逆皇帝的死是計畫好的?什麼是零之鎮魂曲?所以惡逆皇帝渴望被殺害,等等，什麼?殘餘的皇室家族，黑色騎士團，甚至包含娜娜莉現在都想要嚴厲地教訓他，逼.迫.魯路修改變原本的行為……,而這邊的魯路修也在嚴厲地教訓朱雀，藉由反手打人的方式。

  
咲世子微笑地看著眼前的景象，她在群眾之間偽裝自己的身形。她是少數知道零之鎮魂曲的人。但是她不像傑瑞米亞勛爵一樣，她不願意執行這種計劃。當她與魯路修初次見面,她以為照顧倆兄妹只是另一項任務。接著她對倆兄妹的喜愛和保護日益增長。凡是娜娜莉微笑的時候，她也會跟著面帶笑容。作為溺愛妹妹的兄長，魯路修的角色很容易使他人打從心裡感到溫暖。她支持魯路修蘭佩洛基，接著也會繼續支持Zero.但是當他成為惡逆皇帝，她不可能允許這種事發生。這些年來，她耗費時間照顧他們,逐漸將他們視為自己的孩子，咲世子不像他們的親生父母，她不會眼睜睜地看著她其中一個孩子淪為獻祭的羔羊。

  
分散朱雀的注意力相對而言比較容易；她只需要把面具藏在不同的角落，使朱雀的尋找花費更多時間。至於更換武器,她自己也有一些關係和人脈,畢竟在忍者氏族出生顯然意義非凡。一切簡直輕而易舉;有趣的是，日本男孩從未注意自己被人……跟蹤?好消息是男孩非常容易上當受騙。

事件餘波……

  
世人現在知道他們的的皇帝擁有自我毀滅傾向。但是不曉得自己是否應該歡欣鼓舞……自從皇帝和騎士陷入爭論的時候，他們絕大部分的計劃都已經被人揭露。

  
娜娜莉哄騙朱雀，好吧，實際上是命令他讓自己與哥哥見面。她要求皇帝和騎士立即靠近自己，以便讓兩人同時成為她的聽眾，接著迅速地扇了兩個人耳光。不，在他們做盡所有糊塗事以後，她並沒有準備再次親吻他們，娜娜莉推走自己的輪椅。想要管教她兄弟的人足足可以列一長串清單，娜娜莉只是清單上的第一個人而已。

  
朱雀和魯路修嚇得目瞪口呆。剛才發生什麼事了?娜娜莉不喜歡這個?他妹妹發生什麼事了?魯路修很納悶。

  
接下來幾週，更多囚犯受到釋放。魯路修不是被人用拳毆打,挨一紀耳光，就是接受訓話，他從來沒想過這群人會在乎他的生死。從一般的藤堂:責怪魯路修帶壞朱雀，到卡蓮:對他的整體計劃出離憤怒，甚至連柯內莉亞也馬上回到皇宮，扇他巴掌之後揪起耳朵訓斥他有多麼愚蠢。朱雀對魯路修感到抱歉。

  
作者註釋:如果他們的科學技術可以治癒被子彈打成馬蜂窩的毛。仿製劍和假槍.所造成的傷口應該不會很難處理。這篇文章建立在咲世子沒有遭受俘擄的基礎上。她因為照顧兄妹多年，所以採取比較母性的觀點。

為了防止有人不知道，那張奇怪的圖片是橡皮雞。

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

第九章 Code Orange

  
cp:朱修

  
就是這樣，一切歸向終結。他很快就會進入死亡的懷抱，惡逆皇帝思索著,Zero位於此處，零之鎮魂曲足以消除世界的惡意。

  
朱雀在守衛間通行無阻，毫無障礙地通過他們。但是當他設法越過Orange的時候。他簡直是為了保存自己的性命而搏鬥。什麼?傑瑞米亞不是同意了嗎？他們為什麼要對決?他躲避朝自己撲來的飛踢和拳擊。

  
魯路修留心觀察一切，Orange在做什麼?他不應該妨礙朱雀，魯路修下達讓他通過的命令，該死！他在想什麼?

  
世界上所有的人，殘留的皇室系譜，黑色騎士團和娜娜莉目睹敵對勢力互相搏鬥；他們在各個級別都勢均力敵。當一人躲避飛踢，拳擊又隨之襲擊而來。但是他們很納悶誰是Zero，顯然現在有兩個人選。唯獨藤堂和卡蓮有些頭緒，藉由Zero的戰鬥風格可以進行判斷，藤堂斷定那人是朱雀，然而，卡蓮只知道一個人的速度可以抵達這種境界。  


傑瑞米亞·哥德巴爾德為了維護王子的性命而戰鬥。沒錯，他已經同意了，強調自己會謹遵吩咐，但是卻在最後一刻臨時改變反悔。魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞和娜娜莉·V·不列顛尼亞是瑪麗安娜夫人唯一的後裔。他無法忍受讓V·不列顛尼亞世系的任何一人過世。兩兄妹性命的存續比世界和平更加重要！肉搏戰繼續進行，傑瑞米亞發誓零之鎮魂曲不會完成。  


  
朱雀喘得上氣不接下氣，該死，他們的肉搏持續兩個小時。為什麼Orange尚未筋疲力盡?好吧，他的身體有一部分是由機械組成的。至少他多次嘗試要讓這個男人失去意識。傑瑞米亞將他的手臂握得死緊，接著摘下他的面具。  


「陛下，我應該如何處理這個叛徒?」Orange求問對方，他將虛假的Zero押到皇帝面前。世人感到驚慌失措；Zero和零之騎士是同一個人?那是不可能的……他總是站在不列顛尼亞陣營裡面。黑騎，殘存的皇室成員和娜娜莉都在懷疑雙人組在計畫什麼?此時，朱雀充分地體驗到背叛的威力。和他把魯路修押到前任不列顛尼亞皇帝面前一樣。

「我……你?」魯路修陷入一生之中最艱難的困境。是的，即使修奈澤爾也無法駕馭這種情況。他應該處罰誰?他不能指控Orange攻擊零之騎士，後者已經進行過死亡宣告了……而且成為現在的Zero。但是他不能指控Zero意圖謀反,他們會希望惡逆皇帝處決朱雀……之後朱雀必須偽造第二次死亡。何況如果魯路修渴望死去，他需要Zero的存在，但是如果他想要妥善安置自己的屍體，不被他人褻瀆破壞，Orange的幫助是不可或缺的。該死的?他應該譴責誰?魯路修的腦袋運轉過度。實際上他的大腦已經徹底燒壞了，惡逆皇帝昏迷並失去意識。

「魯路修！」

  
「陛下！」

世界望著惡逆皇帝失去意識。很好，現在他們還有更大的問題。應該選擇什麼不是一目了然嗎，只要指控樞木意圖.謀.反.不就好了嗎？他之後為什麼暈過去了?一些觀看現場的明眼人已經得到結論，他們沒有失明，自然看得出惡逆皇帝的憤怒。這是一場計劃好的死亡。但是他們還不知道箇中緣由。  


黑色騎士團陷入分歧。如果朱雀是Zero,那麼這也是計畫嗎?他們見過不列顛尼亞王子揭露自己的那天，所以朱雀只是替身而已?所以這是他們的計畫嗎?倘若Zero抵達惡逆皇帝前方，後者恐怕已經逝去了，這是Zero所謀劃的方案。藤堂肯定知道朱雀無法想出這種複雜的方案。所以他們錯怪Zero了?

  
剩餘的皇室家系繼續凝望現場。當他們最後一戰處在達摩克里斯，白色國王早已預測至此。他看見世界的惡意集中在魯路修身上。他不得不唉聲嘆息，儘管他稍微有點怪癖?姿勢……魯路修為什麼必須這樣用鎖鏈綑綁他,不能使用普通的手銬嗎？就像他的弟弟策劃這種蠢事，那就是為什麼他總是能在棋局中獲得勝利，魯路修總是採取奢侈花哨的移動方式。柯內莉亞感到莫名其妙，這個Zero是朱雀?那應該是魯路修的計畫！所以倘若傑瑞米亞沒有阻止他，他便會一命嗚呼?那是蠢材在計畫什麼?  


娜娜莉感到心煩意亂，二人組在計畫什麼已經太過明顯……她不敢相信自己有多愚蠢。魯路修計畫自己的消亡，認為他們實際上想要支配整個世界，自己竟然如此天真了。

  
漫長的十分鐘過後，惡逆皇帝總算清醒過來，他一邊打呵欠一邊說道。

「朱雀，我做了一個匪夷所思的惡夢，零之鎮魂曲因為Orange攔阻你而面臨失敗。」

朱雀和Orange感到疑惑不解。魯路修還好嗎？

  
「魯……魯路修，它失敗了。」零之騎士一回答完，惡逆皇帝再度感到一陣天旋地轉，失去了他的意識。

  
米蕾和利瓦爾繼續觀看一切，似乎是魯路修的安排，無論計畫是怎麼流產的。那傢伙承受不了壓力的重荷。

  
事件餘波……

  
魯路修在床上清醒，他以為自己被惡夢嚇壞了。他看見朱雀穿著Zero服。

  
「為零之鎮魂曲做好準備！」他命令對方。

「魯路修……零之鎮魂曲已經胎死腹中了。而且你還昏迷兩次……」朱雀甚至還未說完那個句話，他便聽到一聲砰然撞擊。

「哥哥還好嗎？」娜娜莉詢問對方，她將輪椅推到魯路修的房間。

  
「他失去知覺了，又一次……」朱雀撅嘴表達不滿。為什麼總是由他來負責宣布噩耗?

  
作者註釋:無論如何，Orange可以自覺地支持零鎮，但是潛意識之中感到抗拒。魯路修的暈厥其實出於心理防衛。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章 魯路修的命令

  
（假設CG主角和作者陷入筆戰。打破次元之壁。）

這篇小說親愛的作者，AlchemicChimeraLeech，

  
妳怎麼敢再三破壞零之鎮魂曲!因為妳瘋狂的渺小幻想，摧毀了足以締造世界和平的計畫。

然而，不只那樣，妳還用最荒唐可笑的方法摧毀它。妳讓亞瑟啃咬朱雀，打碎Zero面具，在妳的文章加入瑪麗蘇，讓朱雀在國際新聞直播的時候……當眾裸奔。那未免也太殘酷了。讓我的父親成為守護天使?我不敢相信，如果要他守護我，那個男人可能跟到廁所裡，妳甚至讓CC對披薩的執念發展到匪夷所思的地步!我不敢相信妳利用咲世子令朱雀看起來像個白痴，甚至使Orange公然違抗我。妳編排了如此邪惡扭曲的情節!

  
我會阻止妳繼續創作；我不可能因為妳而死於罹患高血壓!

  
魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞命令妳別再寫這個故事了!

署名 魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞

  
==============================

親愛的魯魯，

  
……你的geass無法作用在紙面上……而且你安排的計畫十分愚蠢……讓高血壓成為你的死因比較好!

  
署名，原作者

  
==============================

  
親愛的可憐人，

  
不要叫我魯魯!妳怎麼敢藐視我的geass!妳摧毀零之鎮魂曲幾乎十餘次。我即將派遣自己的皇家護衛隊追捕妳。我會給妳十秒鐘的時間搶先逃亡。  


署名 魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞

==============================

  
親愛的魯魯，

  
反正你的守衛無法接觸到我；我認為你最好構思另一項計畫，不包含你與世長辭的部分。

  
署名，別的魔女?

  
==============================

親愛的無恥之徒，

  
妳比CC更加惡劣!妳說我的皇家護衛隊無法接觸到妳是什麼意思?之前沒有任何一場零之鎮魂曲圓滿落幕。自從妳來了以後搞砸一切!

  
署名 魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞

  
==============================

  
親愛的魯魯，

  
感謝你的讚美和褒揚，我身處C的世界那一端，所以祝你好運，儘管嘗試來抓我……無論如何，我現在必須離開，續寫故事的另一章節!^.^

  
署名，胡椒魔女

  
==============================

  
親愛的惡棍，

  
妳以為妳要去哪裡?我會逮到妳，邪惡扭曲的女人!我發誓，妳將會就此封筆，不再書寫這個故事。

  
署名 魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞

  
==============================

  
作者的註釋:

  
前文稍微有點符合魯魯看過這篇文章以後會有的反應。我早該讓主角擁有一些發言權。

  
朱雀:為什麼魯路修第一個抱怨?妳讓我遭受更多折磨!

  
作者:因為他是主角!

  
魯路修:我只能滿腹牢騷地抱怨?我不能阻止妳增加更多篇幅?

作者:不能!

魯路修:朱雀，抓住她!

朱雀:（不高興地撅嘴。）為什麼你第一個抱怨!

  
作者:（用棒球棍擊暈魯魯和朱雀。）別擔心；他們太過冥頑不靈，無法對我造成實際的傷害。你會在章節的次回看見他們!^.^

  
魯路修:魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞命令讀者不准繼續閱讀這篇扭曲的故事!

作者:（再次用棒球棍敲昏魯魯。）他確實冥頑不靈……


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章: 可疑的關係

  
cp:騎士姬、朱修（?）、魯路修←尤菲

含靈魂穿越要素

  
魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞等待他的厄運、劫數與末日審判，此時此刻，他將會破壞世界，並且重新創造世界。Zero應當在五分鐘內抵達此處，沒有什麼能使他的計畫功虧一簣，絕對沒有。一旦他的死亡騎士降臨之際，殘酷無情的死神將會獵取他的性命。現在，魯路修從遠方看見騎士的身影。

  
Zero疾速狂奔，他穿過守衛，跳過Orange，助跑衝向惡逆皇帝，繳了對方的械……接著Zero脫掉面具、拋棄長劍?那個笨蛋在做什麼？

  
「哦，魯路修，再次看見你真好!」朱雀以尖細的高音說道，他繼而擁抱惡逆皇帝，親吻對方的面頰。

  
要說世人對這種情況感到一頭霧水，似乎稍嫌輕描淡寫，困惑只不過是最保守的說法；他們為最新發展感到目瞪口呆。零之騎士即為Zero?不可能?為什麼……理應屍骨未寒的騎士竟然沒有死，如今還活蹦亂跳地出現在世人面前?他為什麼尖起嗓子，以高音說話?他跟皇帝有甚麼關係?

  
黑色騎士團，殘存的皇室成員還有娜娜莉只是感到茫然不解……那腔調不屬於朱雀，不是嗎?之前陣亡的騎士中毒了嗎？

  
「朱雀，你在做什麼？」惡逆皇帝盤問對方。

  
「我不是朱雀，我是尤菲，魯路修你不記得我了嗎?」朱雀回答。

  
「這不有趣，朱雀!你在摧毀零之鎮魂曲!」惡逆皇帝向對方咆哮。

  
「彷彿我會讓自己傻呼呼的兄長經歷那種事一樣!」騎士雙手叉腰作出答覆。

「別再胡鬧了，你這個呆子!」

  
「我沒有胡鬧!你的死亡不會讓我跟娜娜莉的希望成真，你不要表現得像是一頭頑固的騾子，現在讓我們去找點樂子。」朱雀咯咯發笑，他把眼角抽搐的惡逆皇帝拖走。

  
好吧，目前世人的混亂指數比起以往有過之而無不及，卸任的零之騎士儘管身體不朽，然而他當前貌似已經發瘋?他為什麼要傳揚尤菲米亞·Li·不列顛尼亞的威名?惡逆皇帝在計畫什麼？他……策劃了自己的暗殺嗎？樞木的咯咯笑是怎麼回事?他溫和的笑聲反倒令人覺得不安。

  
黑色騎士團心存敬畏地望著眼前的景象，魯路修不情願地被……一個過世的公主給拖走?朱雀在玩什麼把戲?而且零之鎮魂曲，魯路修事前籌劃了什麼?遺留的王室家庭對於此事的意見相當分歧，柯內莉亞的盛怒堪比火山爆發，朱雀之所以模仿尤菲的行為，是為了嘲笑她已經過世的妹妹嗎？修奈澤爾把它當成消遣對待，於觀賞的途中獲得許多樂趣。娜娜莉不敢相信她看到的是何許人也，儘管其他人只看見朱雀表現得十分ooc，徹底跳脫角色既定框架之外，娜娜莉可以從朱雀的位置看到尤菲的身影。所以她姐姐所說的話是真的，她的兄長策劃自己的死亡?他為什麼會……娜娜莉的腦海湧出太多紛亂的思緒。  


魯路修……同時也在凝望朱雀試穿洋裝的樣子。粉紅色、鑲嵌摺邊的蕾絲連衣裙?他們位於附近的購物中心，Orange理所當然地跟在後面，但是店員不知道他們應該覺得誰比較可怕，惡逆皇帝?身體機械化一半的軍人?……抑或不朽的零之騎士，顯然最後一位罹患異裝癖?

  
「這件衣服看起來怎樣，魯路修?」朱雀說道，當他走出試衣間的時候，身上穿著淺粉紅的晚禮服，長裙鑲嵌蕾絲花邊作為裝飾。

  
惡逆皇帝開始用腦袋撞擊最近一張桌子。

  
「魯路修!我只是想詢問你的意見，你不能期待我們外出的時候，我還穿著你的Zero裝束，不是嗎？那東西非常不舒服。」朱雀調整自己的晚禮服說道。

  
「朱雀，別再假裝自己是尤菲了!」此時，惡逆皇帝眼角抽搐的程度變得更加嚴重。

  
「我就是尤菲，哼，當你五歲的時候，我記得你偷偷藏起修奈澤爾皇兄最喜歡的一套西洋棋?唯獨我一人能夠從你身上探求答案。」魯路修瞪大他的雙眼，其模樣十分滑稽可笑。

  
「現在來吧，我們走了!」當Orange瞧見自己的王子被人拖走的時候，他陷入矛盾而進退兩難的局面。他應該緊跟在後嗎？或者他應該替樞木的晚禮服付款，那似乎令人打從心裡感到毛骨悚然。

  
朱雀為自己增添一些裝飾，他在尤菲圓形髮髻坐落之處別上巨大的蝴蝶結，他穿上高跟鞋，甚至塗上腮紅。魯路修發自內心詛咒朱雀誇張的噱頭。那一天他們絕大部分的時間都在遊樂園虛擲光陰，接著朱雀把他拖進美術畫廊……魯路修可以理解旁人為什麼會投來難以置信的目光。在他陪完朱雀遊歷四方以後，魯路修已經感到疲憊不堪，而即使處在精疲力竭的狀態，魯路修依然在詛咒朱雀。  


當他們返回皇宮以後，朱雀前去拜訪囚犯……大部分囚犯看到他後幾乎立刻昏倒，藤堂徹底不省人事。他察看娜娜莉的情況，遞給她一封信說道。

  
「幫我把這封信交給柯內莉亞姐姐好嗎？娜娜莉?」

  
「好的，尤菲姐姐。」

  
「哦，至少還有人認識我。」

  
朱雀接著雙手叉腰，繼續走向修奈澤爾。白色國王震驚得說不出話來，樞木……男扮女裝?什麼？即使他無法明白樞木的計畫……他真的有什麼計畫嗎？

  
「別做任何蠢事，修奈澤爾皇兄，要不然我也會控制你的!」

  
樞木偶然才想到他嗎？頃刻間，仍然保有意識的黑騎成員紛紛昏迷不醒。

  
事件餘波……

  
朱雀陷入怪誕詭譎的夢境；當他清醒的瞬間瞥見魯路修對他怒目而視，而他自己竟然穿著晚禮服。他開始反覆吟詠著「這不可能發生」，先前的夢境不可能化為現實。

  
「你在想什麼，笨蛋?」

  
「我……呃……」朱雀開口說道。

  
記憶閃回

  
零之鎮魂曲前夜。朱雀墜入夢鄉，他夢見溫馨的昔日時光，夢見與黑色騎士團發生的戰役，他甚至夢見尤菲。

  
「朱雀，別做這種事；請不要著手施行!」尤菲懇求對方。

  
「公主，別做什麼?」他提出詢問。

  
「零之鎮魂曲，請不要完成它!」她的雙眼滿溢淚水。

  
「公主……我……」他不知道自己應該如何回答。

  
「樞木朱雀，你首先是我的騎士，還是零之騎士?」她詢問對方。

  
「你的騎士，尤菲米亞公主!」他給予答覆。

  
「那麼，我命令你不准完成零之鎮魂曲，不對，我命令你必須讓我掌管零之鎮魂曲的過程!」她發出指示。

  
「是的，尤菲米亞公主。」他回覆另一個人。

  
記憶閃回結束

  
「笨蛋!你不知道自己幹了什麼好事?」魯路修把報紙遞給朱雀，當天的日報內容足以闡明一切。

  
朱雀快速翻閱頁碼，報紙的標題從「皇帝和他的（不死）騎士究竟是什麼關係?」到「樞木朱雀:背地裡是個女孩?」他瞪大雙眼……尤菲剛才做了什麼？

  
世人不再關注惡逆皇帝的任何計畫。不，他們對皇帝和騎士的關係更感興趣，而且零之騎士可能已經精神錯亂了。新聞媒體在八卦小道消息收獲頗豐，因為滿載而歸而覺得欣喜萬分，世人對餘興節目表示喜聞樂見。  


米蕾為此感到狂熱!一直以來，她總是知道朱雀為魯路修神魂顛倒，這種著迷是關於性方面的吸引力!但是她不知道朱雀喜歡男扮女裝!對，她現在可以強迫朱雀穿更多衣服了!

  
利瓦爾……嗯……。他不知道自己應該如何反應。何等光怪陸離的現象，他竟然看見朱雀對此全力以赴，而魯路修因為晨間早報而心理受創。

  
殘存的皇族起碼可以說是完全摸不著頭緒，柯內莉亞接收娜娜莉轉交給她的信箋，所以樞木沒有在嘲弄香消玉殞的公主，而且尤菲在信紙上描述魯路修的計畫。那群笨蛋!修奈澤爾想要提供朱雀一次變性手術，朱雀聽完立刻昏迷不醒。娜娜莉勸誘Orange讓她和監獄的囚犯稍後宣布她已經知曉兄弟的計畫。  


黑色騎士團確實不清楚他們應該如何解讀現況……他們如墜五里霧，卻又百思不得其解。藤堂非常失魂落魄，看見朱雀男扮女裝對他的身體健康不太好。

朱雀真的很想乾脆自我了斷!魯路修為何必須賦予他生存的geass?他嘗試說服Orange解除geass，但是對方不願意聽從他的說法。朱雀淪為世人關注的焦點，至少媒體在報導魯路修的時候，對他的形容還是偏向理智的姿態。朱雀對此不滿地抿起嘴唇。

  
傑瑞米亞確實很想幫助男孩……但是如果他誤把王子所下的geass一併刪除，王子恐怕會對他發怒，他的忠誠優先獻給V·不列顛尼亞家族。儘管他為樞木感到遺憾，朱雀作為男人的生涯已經結束了……

  
尤菲米亞咯咯發笑，她終於完成自己未竟的職責，尤菲嘆了口氣，她寧可讓朱雀往後餘生都尷尬不已，也勝過他在往後餘生都必須扮演Zero。

  
========

作者表示她無法讓尤菲死而復生，但是她可以讓尤菲控制朱雀的身體。尤菲因為太過擔心朱雀而無法前往來世。

  
朱雀:「別再折磨我了」!（對作者）  



	12. Chapter 12

第十二章 Zero的聲望

cp:朱修，驚悚的娜娜莉，消極怠工的朱雀

  
是的，時候到了。他們安排零之鎮魂曲計畫的最終階段，惡逆皇帝陷入沉思，他坐在遊行彩車之上，在他擊潰所有競爭者以後，如今他才算是真正獲得王位，他正式就任的場景已經透過國際轉播傳揚海外（註1）。現在輪到Zero剷除暴君，創造全新的世界。

  
魯路修認為一切都按照計畫進行……除了朱雀遲到十小時又二十分鐘。那個笨蛋在哪裡?世界的統治者被人放鴿子以後氣得冒煙。但是無論惡逆皇帝等多久……Zero根本沒有過來，或者說他乾脆直接爽約了。

  
魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞隔天從早報的新聞頭版，得知Zero爽約的理由。儘管報紙用了很多篇幅描述他的崛起，他注意到同一頁的醒目標題，「Zero歸來……!只為拯救老奶奶與貓咪?」下方的專欄是一篇報導Zero見義勇為善行的文章，附帶Zero拯救貓咪以後，被牠們咬傷的照片，以及協助年邁的女士穿越街道。

  
惡逆皇帝眼角抽搐。那個低能兒!他在做什麼?Zero是正義的象徵，不是樂善好施的好撒馬利亞人!（註2）所以他啟程尋找朱雀的下落。

  
「這是什麼意思?」魯路修要求對方回答自己的問題。此時他看見零之騎士把新聞報紙推給他以後，在一旁若無其事地隨意享用早餐。

  
「哦……呃,我剛才有點分心，思緒不太集中?」儘管朱雀感到很難為情，他還是回覆對方的質詢。

  
「朱雀，昨天應該要舉行零之鎮魂曲的儀式，比起向暴君揭竿起義，讓他不得善終，你更願意去拯救老奶奶和貓咪?」惡逆皇帝忍不住捂臉，表示為對方的邏輯感到自嘆不如。

  
「呃……我現在是Zero,沒錯吧?」

  
「沒錯，但是兩者之間有什麼關係?」

  
「那麼，我不只是正義的象徵，我也可以成為善行的象徵。」

聽完朱雀弔詭的謬論以後，魯路修差點暈厥，他很想直接躺在地上不省人事。朱雀想要把Zero化為行善不落人後的象徵?他們對於零之鎮魂曲的看法，到底是從哪裡出現分歧了?

  
「明天，你會以Zero的身份來殺我，要不然我會直接把計畫公諸於世!」惡逆皇帝以咆哮聲威脅對方。

  
隔天Zero疑似人間蒸發了。往後數個月以來，關於Zero的新聞只有以下內容:他從付之一炬的建築物裡救出倖存者，營救貓咪，幫助年邁的婦女，解救貓科動物，幫助身心障礙人士活動筋骨，還有保護更多貓咪。於是今天清晨的報紙頭條變成這樣:

  
「Zero從坍塴的建築物裡拯救落難的七人!他什麼時候才會重回以往的正經事業?」

  
魯路修已經忍無可忍了，他沒有想過事情竟然會發展成無限循環。但是他只剩一個選擇，他昂首闊步地闖進朱雀的房間，奪走Zero的專屬服裝。朱雀很好奇他接下來的行動，所以他一路尾隨自己的君王。大發雷霆的惡逆皇帝下樓接見囚犯。

  
魯路修不厭其煩地向卡蓮闡述零之鎮魂曲的基本原理，並且期待她能收下Zero服。不料卡蓮反而開口詢問他。

  
「所以……你不在乎有人認為Zero是異裝癖?」  
（異裝癖:穿異性服裝的癖好，男扮女裝或女扮男裝。）

這段對話瞬間挑起娜娜莉的好奇心。

  
「修奈澤爾皇兄，什麼是異裝癖?」

  
娜娜莉催促白色國王重新思考他從未聽過的問題。

  
「魯路修，告訴娜娜莉異裝癖是什麼意思?」

  
「什麼!不!朱雀跟娜娜莉解釋何謂異裝癖?」

  
零之騎士處在非常尷尬的境地，但是，他無論如何都必須回答。「一個人同時擁有男性和女性的身體部位?」

  
「那是雌雄同體，你這個笨蛋!」魯路修糾正對方。

  
「哦，我很容易搞混這兩個單字。」朱雀搔起後腦勺說道。

  
「異裝癖代表一個女孩想要變成男孩，反之亦然。他們生來……」卡蓮挑起沒人想做的重擔，她滔滔不絕地解釋名詞的定義。剩下的黑色騎士團成員只是儘可能保持安靜。

  
「Q1，別再腐化娜娜莉了!她不能跟妳一樣墮落。」前任Zero強烈要求對方不要汙染自己的妹妹。

  
「我沒有引誘她走上邪魔歪道!我只是在告訴娜娜莉她想了解的事情……你不能剝奪她知道的權利，因為她哥哥看起來似乎很女性化，容貌陰柔不像真正的男孩!」Zero的王牌駕駛員反駁對方，卡蓮繼續用詳盡的解釋娓娓道來，她說明異裝癖的涵義，並且指出異裝癖和雌雄同體之間的區別。  


魯路修為對方的話語勃然大怒。他的妹妹不應該知道這種事情。而且他長得才不像女人，哼!他的相貌十分俊俏挺拔，這個話題到此為止，他會禁止別人繼續討論他的外形是否偏向女性化。

  
聽完卡蓮的解釋以後，娜娜莉靈活運用她剛才學會的詞語編成詩歌，她尖聲吐露的話語帶給零之騎士嚴重的精神創傷。

  
「朱雀，如果你殺死我的兄長，將來我以女皇的身份繼位，我保證一定會下令閹割你，為你注射雌性激素，讓你變成雌雄同體的狀態!」惡逆皇帝的妹妹如此說道，她臉上掛著極其溫柔的微笑。

  
娜娜莉威脅對方的手段不禁令人拍案叫絕，非常有效，甚至可以和惡逆皇帝的計畫分庭抗禮，修奈澤爾為此感到印象深刻。呃，看來他不是唯一一個人。魯路修變得極度焦慮，他甜美可人的娜娜莉何時學會恐嚇別人了?她真的會那樣做嗎？總而言之，朱雀現在的處境非常糟糕……

  
「啊，我必須婉拒成為Zero接班人的提議。我很喜歡現在只有一個性別的狀態，我不想要同時擁有兩個性別。」卡蓮繼續落井下石，魯路修在他認真的時候可以和敵人拚得你死我活。他妹妹無疑可以變得相同致命……畢竟有其兄必有其妹，所謂上樑不正下樑歪啊。（註3）卡蓮的臨陣脫逃替她贏得Zero憤怒的瞪視。黑色騎士團儘管陷入奇怪的情況，依然樂此不疲地為此下注。不過藤堂很確定比起……那個，自己更想讓朱雀成為正常的男性。

  
當他們離開看管囚犯的地方時。魯路修質問對方，「你不認為她真的會那樣做吧?」

  
朱雀忍不住流下冷汗，「她是你妹妹，魯路修……」

  
事件餘波……

  
Zero繼續行善，惡逆皇帝為她妹妹的一席話沮喪消沉。他試圖弄清楚甜美可人的娜娜莉是否會將威脅付諸實踐。但是他在娜娜莉明確的威脅下，不得不釋放所有囚犯。  


世人無法理解第三代Zero,畢竟前兩個Zero掀起巨大的變革，這位Zero熱衷於幫助年邁的婦女。而且面對自己統治根基的潛在危害，惡逆皇帝為什麼不先發制人?

  
娜娜莉送給柯內莉亞……具有深度威脅的謝罪禮物，象徵雙方的和好與暫時休戰，娜娜莉基本上過得還不錯，但是她為自己兄弟的自殺計畫感到苦惱。她很歡迎自己的姐妹柯內莉亞能夠回來，但是她如果想對魯路修做任何事，那麼，有人會婉轉地好言相勸，期望她能就此放棄。  


  
==================

角色對作者的看法:

魯路修:（躲在角落生悶氣）妳對娜娜莉做了什麼?

朱雀:（怒視）妳為什麼想對我做那種事?

  
==================

  
（註1）rise to power=獲得新權力或王位。

（註2）好撒馬利亞人:聖經記載耶穌曾經說過的比喻:一位猶太人被強盜打傷之後倒在地上。之後有三個人剛好路過，分別是祭司、利未人與撒馬利亞人。儘管前兩個相當於猶太人的神職人員，但是都假裝對傷患視而不見，直接從旁邊離開。然而撒馬利亞人卻選擇留下來照顧他，並且出錢把傷患送進旅館。當時撒馬利亞人和猶太人互為世仇，猶太人普遍瞧不起撒馬利亞人，因為撒馬利亞人時常與異族通婚，並且保留偶像崇拜的習慣，兩國發生戰爭甚至互不來往，耶穌想要提醒百姓應當按照人們的動機去評價一個人，而非盲目以身分地位鑑別他們。後來在西方世界，「撒馬利亞人」一詞的意思演變為「樂善好施的善心人士」。

（註3）原句應該是the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.蘋果掉落的地點不會離樹木太遠，引申為「有其父必有其子」、「上梁不正下樑歪」。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章 業餘專案企劃

推定死亡的日子已經到來。惡逆皇帝的政權即將垮臺，至於Zero即將成為自由世界的救世主。舞台上的演員已經各就各位了，而魯路修清除了所有潛在的反對者。現在死神獵取他的性命也只是時間的問題。他看見Zero出現在遠方，一切按照計劃進行。

朱雀躲過護衛發射的子彈，現下他假裝在跟Orange廝殺，然而皇帝的遊行彩車裡突然冒出新奇的機械裝置。它的體積很小；起初看起來像是大型的齒輪，但是之後變成微型的Knightmare frame，外殼漆成象徵尤菲米亞的粉紅色。當神秘的機械裝置掃描朱雀以後便開始射擊各種不同的武器，除了子彈和雷射光以外，甚至包含類似迷你芙蕾亞的導彈。此時的朱雀沒能追上皇帝，光是顧著保住自己的一條小命便已經分身乏術了。

世界、黑色騎士團、包括娜娜莉在內的皇族末裔都想知道襲擊Zero的是什麼東西?一般來說，各國研發Knightmare frames所使用的標準尺寸應該佔據更大的容積，而且這個機械裝置是專門用來追殺Zero的?惡逆皇帝預先得知Zero的暗殺計畫，於是沿途設置陷阱，等到時機成熟立刻請君入甕？

魯路修提防著眼前險象環生的場景，從他的列隊彩車裡跳出來的是什麼東西？它為何攻擊朱雀?那東西到底是怎麼跑進私人花車裡的?同時惡逆皇帝也開始詢問科學家對於襲擊Zero的新奇裝置有什麼看法?

Zero飽受迷你Knightmare frame的砲火折磨，這架罕見的人形兵器每隔五分鐘便會自動播放預先錄製的話語，內容似乎是在咆哮著「去死吧！Zero!」，如果那並非瞄準他以後，朝他投放各種危險爆裂物的真正武器，朱雀認為它或許能夠成為一個可愛的小玩具，畢竟那台機器設備的語音系統十分有趣，……不像升級版的蘭斯洛特，它具有Knightmare frame配備的所有標準系統，只是這個東西是從哪裡取得的?魯路修基本上應該拿不到。據朱雀所知，魯路修俘虜了所有能夠左右戰局的科學家，其中甚至包括了羅伊德和拉克夏塔!嗯……，魯路修應該無法自行研發搭載彈藥和槍炮的戰鬥裝甲載具，對吧?他不是忙著博取全世界的憎恨嗎？

柯內莉亞在一旁觀望；她吩咐兩名守衛釋放所有科學家，並要求他們解釋機械裝置的用途。那玩意必定是他們其中一人的發明!

「不，不，不，既然我可以自由拆卸或是組裝真正的Knightmares，我為什麼還要費心製作那種玩具?」布丁伯爵這樣回答。

「哼嗯，現在的情況非常有意思，儘管我同意布丁伯爵的見解，它的體型太小了，以致於在戰場上無法發揮太多實際作用。」黑色騎士團的首席科學家向眾人作出答覆。

「既然如此，那東西到底是誰設計的?」在戰場上奮勇殺敵的公主再度盤問當事人。

「它的外殼是否漆成尤菲米亞殿下所鍾愛的粉紅色?」妮娜高聲詢問對方。

「哦，你製作了微型兵器?你是什麼時候動工的?我以為你忙著研發芙蕾亞，無暇顧及其他?」在柯內莉亞評論妮娜的所作所為之前，羅伊德率先開口詢問對方。

「那……那是我的業餘專案企劃（註一），跟現在的工作內容不一定有關，只是為了鑽研個人喜好而已，我的興趣是研發能夠消滅Zero的武器，它的正式名稱是Zero追蹤雷達。」

比起前方和樂融融地閒話家常，此時的朱雀仍舊試著閃避妮娜的即興創作，他在槍林彈雨之中渴望換取一線生機，遺憾的是，那台機器無師自通地學會拆開他衣服的縫線。現在Zero的戲服已經被它撕成破破爛爛的碎布條，地上到處都是紫色的殘骸，而他的面具也已經徹底陣亡了……儘管Zero裝束已經徹底不復存在，微型Knightmare frame依舊像是聞到血腥味的鯊魚一般緊咬著他不放!

為什麼惡逆皇帝什麼事也沒做?他任憑眼前上映愚蠢的追逐戲碼，沒有命令護衛隊奪取Zero的首級，或是逮捕他以後即刻就地問斬?世人對此感到滿腹狐疑。既然Zero的真實身份已經證實為零之騎士，從皇帝最為信賴的左右手搖身一變化為心腹大患，難道不應該逮捕樞木朱雀，或是以謀反之名直接降罪於他嗎？眼前的場景帶給黑色騎士團無盡的樂趣，尤其是卡蓮，她從未想過朱雀會在迷你人形裝甲面前輸得一敗塗地，修奈澤爾卻感到百無聊賴，因為魯路修什麼事也沒做，至於朱雀則是受到玩具Knightmare的驅趕，彷彿無頭蒼蠅一樣到處亂竄（註二）。娜娜莉只想知道究竟發生什麼事了。如果朱雀套上Zero的服裝，那麼計畫了這齣戲碼的人一定就是哥哥……是這樣嗎？

魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞不知道這台機械裝置的材質是以什麼構成的，他應該派遣其餘的Knightmare frame將它徹底擊落嗎？ 儘管出於一些奇特的理由，它只將朱雀一人視為攻擊目標，而且它試圖殲滅擁有自毀傾向的笨蛋，在投擲彈藥的同時，每隔幾分鐘便會大喊「去死吧！Zero!」

「所有那台機器的運轉原理主要以第六世代Knightmare frame作為基礎，然而內建電腦受到重新編程，這部分參考了圓桌武士專用機體，甚至深入考慮他們的飛行技巧所造成的影響。在實驗室之中它可以追蹤Zero的投影，以及……嗯……嘗試用砲火殲滅他。」妮娜解釋完原本預定的計畫項目，連帶說明了她從未想過那台機器現在會曝光。

朱雀在接下來五個小時嘗試摧毀那架新發明。當蓄電池的電量總算耗盡以後，朱雀早已精疲力竭，累得無法完成零之鎮魂曲，甚至直接癱倒於列隊彩車上。瞅了一眼朱雀懈怠的模樣，魯路修因為太過憤怒而為之氣結，他首先朝著朱雀大呼小叫兩個小時。

「獃子!你在想什麼?不管你有多麼疲倦，還是可以完成零之鎮魂曲!即使那東西追著你跑，……」惡逆皇帝絮絮叨叨地傾吐內心所有的腹稿……

魯路修並不是存心向世界揭露兩人計畫的核心概念，雖然沒人知道為什麼會成功。有人認為那是皇帝精心安排的惡作劇，目的是為了愚弄世人，或是說把他們當成白痴一樣耍著玩，籌備這齣鬧劇的理由是為了證明即使是偉大的Zero，在面對魯路修的時候也顯得鞭長莫及。既然Zero也拿他沒辦法，惡逆皇帝的盛名便可以再添一筆。至於其他人則是看出惡逆皇帝想要自殺，儘管少數人舉雙手贊成，但是多數人卻沒有特定的見解，他們對於是否應該高興看到這種事感到猶豫不決，但是幾乎沒有什麼人相信惡逆皇帝的安排可以創造更美好的世界，秉持這種觀點的人可以說是少之又少、鳳毛麟角；因為負責扮演Zero的人是零之騎士，身為惡逆皇帝得力助手的他，當初在戰場上充當死神屠殺了許多生靈。

黑騎成員紛紛為朱雀感到遺憾，畢竟他因為微型Knightmare的捉弄而開始變得手忙腳亂，就連一時半會的休息時間也沒有。起初，朱雀在各種爆炸物和機關槍之中抱頭逃竄的場景，確實就跟整人節目一樣饒富趣味，但是經過半晌以後，那架人形裝甲顯然只把朱雀當成開槍的活靶子，而朱雀甚至無法摧毀那台機械。此後，魯路修對著他所幹的蠢事毫不留情地破口大罵，甚至反覆重申他們計畫的重要性，彷彿詭計多端的王子在得知他的陰謀無法得逞以後，總是會顯得反應過度。不過卡蓮現在也想親自說服魯路修放棄不明智的想法，當他想出這種計畫的時候，真的有在動腦子嗎？

修奈澤爾感到無聊至極，眺望樞木朱雀被欲置人於死地的Knightmare追趕對他的處境沒有幫助。而現在的魯路修聽起來就像是青春期荷爾蒙分泌過剩的女孩一樣，他非得那樣說話不可嗎？他總是在核對工作計劃表，只要確定完成任務就會在上面打個勾，如果不幸沒完成就會開始變得歇斯底里?……等一下，他確實如此，而且從小時候開始他就是頑皮的小搗蛋鬼，而且還是嗓門特別宏亮的那一種，只要事情不合己意,或是事態發展開始對他不利以後，魯路修就會開始大吵大鬧。柯內莉亞不敢相信她的兄弟竟然計畫……而且他真的需要讓樞木好好休息一下。

自從朱雀體力不支地倒在遊行彩車底部以後,娜娜莉就以嗔怒的目光瞪著他，他真的打算助兄長一臂之力，以便實現他的計畫?她不知道兩人之間到底是誰令她感到更沮喪?是想出自殺計畫的魯路修?還是打算把它化為現實的朱雀?

事件餘波……

官方判定零之鎮魂曲這項計畫已經失敗。在不列顛尼亞本國境內有一間專門生產機械器材的公司，內部有一位工程師感到十分為難，隨後卻將大型設備裝進皇帝陛下的遊行彩車裡面，其中一名工人為惡逆皇帝把機械組裝起來。他從未想過遊行的結果會因此演變成這樣?他以為那只是……可以用來替換的設備?

=================================

作者筆記:

這是我專門為妮娜構思的章節。她私底下一直在進行業餘專案企劃，但是她沒有收拾好的東西被別人誤認為遊行時備用的機械零件。那台Knightmare frame只會跟在Zero投影的屁股後面，那代表它只要偵測到Zero服裝就會跟過來……朱雀現在剛好穿上那個東西，所以最後才發展成這種局面。因為妮娜在設計機器的時候還不知道Zero是誰……故此只能安排這個系統，朱雀會為此遭受很多磨難。^.^（原文這邊寫妮娜從頭到尾都不知道Zero的真實身份，其實我覺得動畫版將近末尾的時候她應該知道了，因為魯路修在達摩克里斯之役和修奈澤爾陷入苦戰，他必須仰賴妮娜尋找攻克弗蕾亞的辦法，這個時候他還在想妮娜非常痛恨自己，真的會幫他嗎？）

朱雀:（死亡凝視）當我飽受折磨的時候，你為什麼在幸災樂禍?這次你又讓我像無頭蒼蠅一樣四處亂竄!

=================================

（註一）業餘專案企劃，原文為pet projects，直譯為寵物計畫或寵物方案（專案），pet代表「最喜愛的」，意思是和現有工作內容不一定有關的計畫，是為了個人興趣才開始鑽研的。

（註二）run round like a headless chicken=忙得像隻無頭蒼蠅，手忙腳亂


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章 閒雜人等

魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞等待著死神提取鐮刀收割他的性命，零之鎮魂曲可以終結世上所有的痛苦，這項計畫會為一切拉下帷幕。他的死亡可以帶給世界和平，尤其是娜娜莉也能更幸福地生活在世上。剩下的只是時間的問題。

朱雀穿戴起Zero的制服，零之鎮魂曲即將進入尾聲。他們所制定的計畫毫無瑕疵，此時他手持劍柄準備終結魯路修的性命。兩人並不清楚有一個反叛組織即將使他們的苦心經營化為烏有。

Zero成功抵達現場……結果只見另一名Zero早已在護衛隊之間衝鋒陷陣。朱雀眼疾手快地在隊伍的縫隙裡穿梭，至於傑瑞米亞必須同時面對他們兩人，可憐的他並不知道哪一個才是本尊，所以他試圖一併封鎖兩人的行動。然而朱雀竟搶先攻擊妄圖前來魚目混珠的傢伙，誰叫他自以為套上同一件衣服，便可以過來混淆視聽。

此時惡逆皇帝的腦海裡閃過千頭萬緒，如果他們同時殺了自己，那麼世界上會有兩個Zero存在，那會造成更多混亂嗎？難不成世人必須同時追隨他們兩個?天下的勢力會由這兩人進行瓜分嗎?人們會為了爭論誰才是正牌的Zero而大動干戈，甚至濫用Zero名號的冒牌貨為了爭權奪利不惜煽動基本教義派再度掀起戰火?全世界的人們，黑色騎士團，皇族的殘黨以及娜娜莉感覺事情錯綜複雜，相當令人費解。世上所有的人眼睜睜地目睹Zero 1號跟Zero 2號自相殘殺……他們為什麼打起來了?……既然知情人士已經確認Zero的真實身份為魯路修，黑色騎士團成員，皇族殘黨以及娜娜莉很納悶這兩個Zero分別是由誰負責扮演的。

其中一名蒙面人舉起武士刀向對手發動突襲，並且猝不及防地吶喊著，「國際聯盟獨立日萬歲!」

朱雀感到驚疑不定，這傢伙到底是什麼人，國際聯盟又是什麼背景來頭?為什麼另一位蒙面刺客叫囂著要讓這個名存實亡的組織獨立?朱雀猜測那是反對現行不列顛尼亞政府體制的跨國組織。而且冒牌貨無論是在格鬥技巧抑或速度都不遑多讓，處在和他相比絲毫不會遜色的程度。地下反叛組織通常都有類似的行事風格和一致的想法，然而國際聯盟為什麼不能堅守標準的反叛組織擁有的既定思路，這群傢伙為什麼要另闢蹊徑，跟他一樣假扮成Zero?

這場戰鬥還在持續……兩位Zero雙雙失去了他們的利劍，於是演變為赤手空拳的肉搏戰……他們摔角的姿勢令觀眾不禁浮想聯翩，當世界繼續在一旁觀戰的時候，人們依舊想要知道哪個Zero才是本尊。或是他們兩個都是以假亂真的仿冒者?

「我會親手殺死惡逆皇帝!」另一位Zero向朱雀大聲咆哮著自己的意圖。

「不，我才是那個獵取他性命的人!」白色騎士最終反駁對方，半路冒出的程咬金把他們的計畫弄得一團亂，朱雀對此感到厭煩無比。

「動手的人必須是我!」

「不，我才是奪走君王性命的人!」

「不，分明是我!」

兩名Zero彷彿看上同一件玩具的低齡兒童似的，為了搶奪自己渴望的東西而吵得不可開交，這讓惡逆皇帝開始沒完沒了地亂發脾氣，他們展現出來的舉動為何如此幼稚?都到現在這個的地步了，他們還不能攜手完成弒君的壯舉嗎？好吧……如果他們真的同心協力推翻惡逆皇帝，世人恐怕會不曉得自己應該追隨哪個領袖。如果零之鎮魂曲即將毀於一旦，倒不如就讓它直接毀在自己手上吧!因為兩名Zero寧願打得兩敗俱傷也不願完成零之鎮魂曲……

魯路修必須想出別的計畫進行補救……儘管不一定有用，但是總比待在那裡什麼也不做更好，何況他如果再不積極解決問題的話，恐怕必須聆聽兩位Zero低智商的爭吵，從他們的話語可以看出兩人不停降低奇蹟之人的格局，並從正義的象徵墮落為拌嘴的兒童!所以惡逆皇帝憤然離開遊行彩車，世界上所有的人，從黑色騎士團到娜娜莉都想知道他想做什麼。

他大搖大擺地走向兩個Zero之間，那兩位以唇槍舌劍進行攻防戰，因此太過熱衷於爭辯而沒有注意到他，魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞分別摘下他們的面具。露出朱雀……和一張如同街道上的路人一般隨處可見的大眾臉，特徵是一名金髮藍眼的男性，他並不是什麼名聲顯赫的重要人物，似乎只是無名小卒而已。接著惡逆皇帝賞給他們每人各一記爆粟。

「唔噢噢噢!」兩位Zero因為有人忽然用拳頭敲擊他們的頭部而痛得驚呼。

「你這個蠢貨，為什麼要和他一決勝負，直接完成零之鎮魂曲即可!無論動手的人是你還是他都無所謂，如果有必要的話也可以兩個一起來!……」魯路修憤怒地瞪著朱雀。

「……還有你!請問你哪位?你為什麼要假扮成Zero，多虧有你的存在，Zero的精神已經扭曲了，直接變成人們茶餘飯後的笑談!如果你是反抗組織的一員，至少靠你們自己的力量想出具有獨創性的東西!你們怎麼敢摧毀零之鎮魂曲?你知道我為了確保它能夠生效，事先進行了多少準備工作？你們為什麼不能像其他反叛組織一樣耐心等待時機的到來，至少在事情成功以前，行為稍微隱蔽一點，不要那麼明目張膽……」惡逆皇帝口若懸河地批判對方的邏輯漏洞，被國際聯盟選來完成獨立大任的某個傢伙，在聽到對方的批評以後不禁嚇得目瞪口呆……他們兩人角逐殺死惡逆皇帝的機會，如今皇帝不僅對頻繁出現的暗殺者採取處之泰然的態度，還有心情咆哮他怎麼可以毀掉Zero的形象以及他的計畫?哦，好吧，另一位Zero的真實身份是樞木朱雀?等等，他不是已經在戰役中光榮殉職了嗎？看起來像是……惡逆皇帝精心安排了這場自殺計畫，而他們的組織集合眾人之力唯一可以想出的策略，其實和惡逆皇帝的計謀剛好重複了……如果Zero的形象徹底化為烏有，這世上還有什麼人會比他更氣憤?

朱雀在一旁觀望兩人的互動，魯路修拚命指責那個可憐蟲。朱雀必須攻擊另一名Zero，因為……即使是他也可以看出問題的癥結所在，Zero暗殺惡逆皇帝以後將會引導世界邁向新紀元，這是剷除暴君以後理應獲得的權力。然而現在有兩名Zero，世人不知道應該跟隨哪一個人的腳步，接著可能會興起一場戰爭……如果最後真的走到這個地步，無論他們之前為了零之鎮魂曲耗費多少精力時間，全都是白費功夫!這個無名小卒為什麼要摧毀他們苦心經營的一切?

「你為什麼也要假扮成Zero?魯路修說得沒錯，你們的反叛組織『國家獨立笨蛋』不能想出更好的主意嗎？你們不能派遣暗殺者在目標熟睡時行刺嗎？這樣日期就不會相撞了。你們不能考慮在他的食物或飲水之中下毒嗎?或是運用軍事武裝掀起革命，直接和他正面衝突?為了Zero的品牌形象著想，至少別去盜用正義英雄的註冊商標，稍微換一件衣服……」朱雀也透過慷慨激昂的咆哮向無名小卒發洩自己的憤怒與挫敗感，隨著朱雀連珠砲一般的抱怨，無名小卒感到越來越沮喪，因為他所參與的反抗組織無法想出新穎的計畫，無法以奇特的思維令人感到耳目一新。

然而當零鎮二人組朝著某個無名小卒興師問罪的時候。世界上所有民眾、黑色騎士團、皇族殘黨與娜娜莉也在一旁收聽訊息。惡逆皇帝計畫自己的死亡?惡逆皇帝為何一再強調Zero的原創性?他似乎堅持不懈地談起這個話題。樞木朱雀居然還活著?皇帝和騎士像是審問一般朝著這位路人發難，只因來自某個反抗組織的小伙子摧毀他們的計畫?看完這場滑稽的鬧劇，每個人都在想同一件事，Zero應該訂製一套別人絕對模仿不來的服裝，他的衣著不應該隨處可見，或是在戲服購物商店就能買到!

事件後續……

起初朱雀和魯路修在醞釀零之鎮魂曲的時候，這場計畫就已經面臨徹底的失敗了，雖然惡逆皇帝的聲望隨著這次事件水漲船高，支持者也大幅度地增加……那根本不是零之鎮魂曲的目的好嗎!世界在知道惡逆皇帝渴望尋短以後，他們對此的意見相當分歧，儘管人群莫衷一是，但是當魯路修指著無名小卒的鼻子咆哮的時候，他看起來似乎更像是人類，而非他刻意營造給世人的形象，就是獨攬各國的生殺大權，只憑自己一時的喜怒哀樂行事，可以在輾轉之間令整座城市灰飛煙滅，那種陰晴不定的暴君。朱雀瞪著無名小卒的眼神充滿怒火，他試圖逼迫對方吐出真相:究竟是他們組織裡的哪一個笨蛋想出這個計畫的?竟然和魯路修的想法一模一樣?

黑色騎士團彼此之間也無法取得一致的見解，畢竟有誰知道魯路修會想自殺?但是這個計畫引起卡蓮強烈地反彈，她幾乎是惡狠狠地否決那個人的想法。不過由於娜娜莉公主要求去見她的兄長，黑騎的團員們紛紛受到釋放。娜娜莉確實責備了魯路修，然而對於少數黑色騎士團成員而言，僅僅是那樣還不夠，扇要、藤堂等人認為他的計畫相當愚蠢……而他們眼中乳臭未乾的小子竟然試著想出類似的計畫來代替失敗的零鎮!卡蓮搧他一記耳光，並且不斷批評魯路修究竟有多麼愚昧無知。玉城和其他人無法拿定主意，他們不知道應該如何理解這次事件。

修奈澤爾認為這個情況從頭到尾都十分幽默逗趣，如果Zero服更具有獨創性，並且杜絕了讓其他人複製的方法，這可能不會發生。但是魯路修當初把他逼入絕境的時候，使他聯想到與零之鎮魂曲類似的計劃……儘管為數不多的黑騎成員以及娜娜莉試著把魯路修囚禁在房間裡，以便使後者的計畫永遠不會開花結果。

柯內莉亞的臉色因為她兄弟的計畫而變得十分鐵青，儘管她不曉得眼前的閒雜人等究竟來自於哪個反抗團體，她還是很高興這位路人甲能夠摧毀零之鎮魂曲。現在她想要狠狠教訓她的兄弟，讓他千萬別幹些稀里糊塗的蠢事，他們皇族並不需要把問題繼續複雜化。魯路修已經成為全世界的統治者了!他就不能運用統治者的方法解決問題嗎？

米蕾和利瓦爾很慶幸雙人組的計畫半途腰斬，但是他們向無名小卒致上誠摯的歉意。魯路修面對膽敢在他的計畫裡添亂的人，恐怕會不惜動用拷問技巧，把那個人烤成燒焦的木炭，而他們甚至不曉得朱雀會故意和某人過不去，成天找他的麻煩。

作者的註釋:你問別人為什麼能夠拿到Zero制服?其實我所安排的理由不會顯得太過牽強，既然動畫裡百萬奇蹟的那一集，總數約為一百萬的民眾同時換上Zero的套裝……那代表了人們似乎可以輕易取得Zero的標準服裝。如果反叛組織想要抓住這次機會，趁著惡逆皇帝疏於防範的時候一舉剷除他，此時魯魯所安排的計畫會被徹底浪費掉。當然Zero鬧雙胞並不是什麼好事，因為沒人知道自己應該跟隨誰的意見，倘若他們兩人一起殺了魯魯，雙方都會獲得統治的合法性/正當性。^.^


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章 朱雀的災難

當故事的作者正在思考破壞零之鎮魂曲的新方法時，她聽見有人敲門的聲音，她擱下電腦前去應門，打開一看，發現戶外站著異常憤怒的樞木朱雀。

「你!我在『亞瑟的青睞』那一章裡幾乎失去我的性器官，然後在『未著寸縷』的短篇之中喪失我的尊嚴，最終還在『可疑的關係』裡因為你一時興起，我被迫拋棄身為男人的驕傲!難不成你其實是惡魔的轉世，下一次還會害我失去貞操?」朱雀對她發出淒厲的哀號，至於文章的作者則是因為零之騎士站在她家門口的臺階上而感到退卻。

「呃，我的故事分級是K+，那代表兒童以上的觀眾可以閱讀，如果我把文章發展為成人向的內容……。（註1）何況我不知道如何在小說裡注入色情元素，但是如果你想要那種效果的話，你可以考慮親自操刀?」作者在回覆問題的時候將她的筆記型電腦展示給對方。

「我為什麼要寫小說?你到底有多瘋狂?」朱雀再次對作者叫囂著他的不滿。

「什麼?你是在問我可否更改文章內容?我不想要讓受眾的年齡層全部變為成年……所以不妨嘗試一下自己動筆寫?即使你勸告我改文章，我也只會把它當成讀者的要求，不一定會完成……」作者故意答非所問，至於朱雀在聽完她的狡辯以後開始大聲咆哮，他的聲音像是一團嗆辣胡椒在空氣裡爆開。

「嗝啊啊啊啊!你為什麼不是男性?那樣我就可以把你揍得滿地找牙，以後你就再也不能繼續創作這個故事，而且我們跟你也不會有任何瓜葛!」朱雀以更多高分貝尖叫進行聲波攻擊。

「……」作者非常慶幸自己是女性。

「你設計了一大堆的稀奇古怪的計畫來破壞零之鎮魂曲，至少在你的故事環節裡讓我少受一點災殃，作為代價，讓魯路修承擔更多的痛苦和折磨，你難道不能這樣調整故事的比重嗎？」朱雀在發洩完所有失落的情緒以後，他終於學會轉而尋求替代方案。

「除了你以外，沒有人會整天跟我討價還價……」作者面對對方的無理取鬧只能採取這種回答方式。

「你以為只有我一個人有意見嗎？麻煩你稍等一下，我馬上帶其他人過來。」朱雀出去幾分鐘以後，硬是把惡逆皇帝一起扯進作者家裡。

「朱雀?這是什麼地方?我們是怎麼過來的?你為什麼把我拽到這裡?」魯路修開口詢問熟人，此時作者的眼睛散發出閃耀的光芒，因為她看見動畫裡的角色在現實之中活過來，而且樣貌顯得栩栩如生。

「你必須多想幾個折磨自己的辦法，因為你在執行零之鎮魂曲的過程中必須遭受更多苦難。」朱雀板起臉來，擺出一副不高興的模樣。

「……我……為什麼……要……那樣做?」魯路修詢問精神不穩的朱雀，此時後者的情緒波動很大，性格開始變得有些反覆無常。

「因為那個瘋狂的女孩是不停摧毀我們計畫的元兇!而且她總是在劇情裡安排折磨我的橋段!只要她繼續創作，我就得在故事裡不停地受苦受難!」朱雀大聲咆哮著自己最近狼狽不堪的疲態，他使魯路修注意到這名作者本人的存在。

「你!卑鄙的無恥之徒!你怎麼敢用文字四處興風作浪!你已經摧毀零之鎮魂曲高達十三次之多了!你以為我不能……」魯路修中途停頓半晌，他不再繼續痛斥作者所做的邪惡勾當。

「朱雀……我們到底是用了什麼方法才能順利通過C的世界?我們降落在什麼樣的異域?怎麼可能只花幾分鐘就抵達其他的次元?」魯路修提出滿腔的疑惑，朱雀聳肩，對他的問題不予理會，老實說，他也不知道……

「無論如何，如果你想折磨魯路修，我有一個辦法能讓他在眾人面前出盡洋相!」作者輕浮地說道，趁著騎士大人還在盯梢的時候，她便把心裡挺不樂意的惡逆皇帝拽到別的地方去。

作者在三十分鐘以後再度現身，只是伴隨於她身邊的魯路修已經徹底改頭換面，他身上穿著非常可愛的戲服，顯然打扮成狐狸的樣貌。

「你只是替他換一件衣服，這怎麼能解決問題?」朱雀扯開嗓子大聲質疑對方。

「好吧，既然你在尤菲的勸誘下心甘情願地套上女裝，因此在前面的章節失去作為男人的尊嚴，為了公平起見，魯路修也會失去身為皇帝的尊嚴!由於一般公眾意想不到軍人少年會不由自主地想要打扮成女性，所以我們必須從恐怖的惡逆皇帝不為人知的一面進行思考，由於恐怖的對立面是可愛，所以我替他換上惹人憐愛的小狐狸套裝!」作者為她無厘頭的行為進行解釋。

「……」魯路修向作者投以憤怒的目光，她竟敢說堂堂的暴君相當可愛?

「不過，我寧可選擇和自己一樣的惡搞路線，我覺得讓他在大庭廣眾之下裸奔，因此失去尊嚴的方式比較好，為了讓他充分體驗我的痛苦，他可能也要丟掉自己的性器官?」朱雀忙不迭地為作者出策謀劃，魯路修聞言不再繼續盯著作者，而是轉而讓零之騎士承受他憤懣的目光，誰叫朱雀不停替作者出些餿主意，然而作者聽完騎士大人獨到的見解以後開始變得文思泉湧，於是她繼續為對方提供補償。

「……嗯，你現在就可以剝光他的衣服了，讓他在公眾場合赤身露體，從此以後魯路修恐怕再也沒有顏面示人，你高興的話也可以親手割下他的睪丸?如果你們兩人倒楣的程度必須一視同仁，那麼他會跟你承擔等價的痛苦!」當作者憑空召喚出金屬球棒的剎那，她身旁環繞著極度危險的光芒，惡逆皇帝與白色騎士對她的改變感到震驚。

「我只是在開玩笑而已!你不會真的想那麼做吧?」作者在詢問朱雀時立刻接近談話對象。

魯路修嘆息一聲，明明還有更好的方法對付作者，朱雀為何堅持要讓他品嚐相同的痛苦?而且他一點也不可愛!

「笨蛋!你忘記我還有Geass嗎？我能用Geass吩咐她不要再折磨你!」

作者不喜歡朱雀此時的眼神，他不會同意的……不是嗎？

「通常我很反對魯路修濫用Geass之力，但是零之鎮魂曲是當務之急，我們必須盡快走完所有流程!」朱雀斬釘截鐵地斷言自己的立場，隨後他壓制拚命掙扎的作者，強迫她睜開雙眼。

「魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞在此命令，你不准繼續撰寫名為『破壞零之鎮魂曲的方法!』的故事!因為這個故事未免太過扭曲了。」惡逆皇帝篡改對方的意志。

二人組以為能夠順利無礙地完成零鎮，從此再也不會因為各種麻煩事而節外生枝，不料傑瑞米亞忽然冒出來，對作者使用geass消除器。於是她就像什麼事也沒發生一樣，重返書桌按下enter鍵，輸入內容以後繼續發布最新章節。所以雙人組衝過去一探究竟，他們想知道作者到底在筆記型電腦上寫了什麼。

「……作者被魯路修的geass下達命令，從此以後不准繼續創作她的故事──『破壞零之鎮魂曲的方法』，然而她已經預測到遲早會有那麼一天了，惡逆皇帝錯誤地低估了書寫的力量……呃，好吧，那其實是筆記型電腦。作者擁有極大的權柄，凡事只要訴諸於文字就會化為現實……至少對動漫角色而言是如此，因為作者用文字下令傑瑞米亞挽救停刊的危機，所以Orange出面干涉三人的事情，並且無緣無故對她使用geass消除器，一切再次步上正軌。」

閱讀完上述這段文字以後，朱雀和魯路修的眼角不停抽搐。惡逆皇帝以Geass禁止作者繼續撰寫文章,然而他所下達的禁寫令莫名其妙就被破解了……那怎麼可能?

「哦，我寫得那段話居然管用?哇噢!那只是我的備用計畫，萬一魯路修決定出面干擾現實世界，我好歹還瞎編了一段自救辦法……儘管我原本以為那可能行不通。」作者對筆電螢幕上的文章感到著迷。雖然含有水仙般顧影自憐的成份。

Orange很納悶他們到底在哪裡?他所效忠的王子到底在這個地方做什麼？

「現在我們來想些讓魯魯備受煎熬的方法，折磨他的同時也要順便毀掉零之鎮魂曲!」作者公開宣布她的奇思妙想，然後將三份紙筆遞給別人，見所有人都收下書寫工具以後，她便迅速離開房間。

「我不敢相信你所制定的戰略會有漏網之魚……而且還對那個神經病作者一籌莫展……」朱雀低聲抱怨著魯路修難得一見的靠不住，現在他變得更加抑鬱了。惡逆皇帝聽見騎士的嘀咕，於是向他投來憤怒的瞪視。Orange很好奇他所效忠的王子……特地換上狐狸布偶裝……是想要做什麼。

作者在他們寫完以後將紙張全部收回，並且打發三人從她的房間離開，別誤會，招待動漫角色來家裡做客其實很有趣，但是她有更重要的事情必須完成。

傑瑞米亞的清單上只有短短幾行字而已，「身為忠誠的皇家護衛，怎麼能對陛下起異心，嚴刑拷打更是想都不敢想!你怎麼敢建議這種大逆不道的事情!」

魯路修的清單上列出來的其實不是折磨自己的方法，而是各種修理作者的手段。當中包含了以Geass命令她成為朱雀的奴隸，逼她駕駛Knightmare和敵人作戰交鋒，和皇帝的奴隸們搏鬥算是比較輕微的懲罰。更多凌遲作者的想法像是送她進入C的世界，讓CC跟監騷擾她，摧毀她賴以維生的世界，拜託妮娜製造生物兵器，並且把作者當成實驗對象……都是能讓作者打從心底感到膽寒的計策。

至於朱雀的清單則是真正羅列了各種折磨魯路修的辦法!其中包含找遍所有衣櫥卻發現裡面全都是同一件衣服的災難，魯路修萬不得已只能用女僕裝取代惡逆皇帝原本的裝束，他的模樣驚豔全場和Zero，甚至引起世界輿論的一片譁然。魯路修由於Geass副作用的影響而變成了貓咪。因為無意間漏掉一個守衛，沒有對他施展Geass，導致守衛偶然在世上其他人面前搞砸零之鎮魂曲，最終魯路修的計劃只能徹底作廢。

作者的註釋:以下開放朱雀的抱怨時間，哈哈!

朱雀:你太邪惡了!

魯路修:(瞪著朱雀）你真的在想折磨我的方法?

朱雀:哼!受苦的人不能只有我一個，畢竟身為朋友必須有難同當，如果我碰巧陷入淒慘的處境，在我落入泥沼之前一定會拖你下水。

魯路修:你怎麼可以陷我於不義，儘管你貌似有正當理由……呃，你在零之鎮魂曲必須負擔大部分的工作?

朱雀:(噘嘴抗議）哼！

===================================

(註1）Fanfiction的分級如下:

「K」代表kids,5歲以上都可以看的文章，不含暴力、粗話、成人內容。

「K+」代表9歲以上的兒童可以觀看，可以加入輕微的暴力、粗話，沒有成人內容。

「T」代表teenagers,適合13歲以上的青少年，含少量的暴力、粗話，可以描述輕微的成人暗示。

「M」代表mature，不適合16歲以下的觀眾，含暴力、粗話、隱晦的成人暗示。

「MA」代表mature adults，僅面向成人觀眾，包含明顯的色情橋段和粗話。


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章 精神錯亂的死神

  
魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞豫備好直面自己的死亡了，畢竟那是零之鎮魂曲的最後一步。儘管在他的恐怖統治之下，人們早已淡忘和平的滋味，但是透過他的死亡，世界會重新取回失落已久的和平，他的妹妹娜娜莉終究會獲得她夢寐以求的溫柔世界。死亡只是他支付給世界微不足道的代價。  


朱雀在包圍他的皇家護衛隊之間衝鋒陷陣，他打敗帶頭的傑瑞米亞，卸除魯路修僅剩的軍備武裝。利劍刺穿惡逆皇帝的腹部(譯者:我好感動呦，這是第一次造成實質的傷害吔），這就是他的結局了，至少魯路修是這麼想的。然而他並沒有感覺心跳驟減，逐漸趨近於零，他的心搏速度甚至加快了。

  
世人、黑色騎士團、皇族餘黨和娜娜莉一致認為那一劍會帶來暴政的徹底終結。但是人群的視野之中忽然瀰漫著大量的塵埃，隨著煙霧的四散，附近開始播放遊樂園的音樂，而一名白髮男性粉墨登場，每個人都以為他是誤入凡塵的天使，是上帝派來制裁惡逆皇帝的使者。儘管他接下來訴說的話語讓人們徹底打消這個念頭。  


  
「魯路修，你還記得我嗎？嘿嘿，我現在是負責接收你性命的死神了，而且我不允許你去死!」白髮男子輕浮地說道。

  
「毛……你是地獄派來……掌管……我……性命……的死神，你在開玩笑，對吧？」魯路修已經進入瀕死階段了，他怎麼還能以洪亮的聲音指責對方，無論是惡逆皇帝抑或零之騎士都對他驚人的肺活量感到詫異。

  
「當然不是!我是獲得官方批准的正式死神，你難道不認為陰間派我來懲罰你是最理想的因果報應嗎？因為你殺了我，所以我是絕對不會讓你死的!我不僅會奪走你陷入永眠的權利，此外你還必須幫我尋找CC!」那個瘋子沉醉於狂喜之中，他用手指隔空丈量利劍的長度，隨著毛的手掌一揮，卡在魯路修腹腔的寶劍也被推了出去；儘管惡逆皇帝流失大量的鮮血，他依然好端端地站在原位。  


什麼?他們沒有聽錯吧?惡逆皇帝曾經殺害負責掌管他壽命的死神……人們稱呼他為惡魔，果然所言不假……世界上約有三分之一的人口是這麼想的，他們沒有搞清楚來龍去脈，便根據道聽塗說的發言隨意拼湊出他們眼中的真相，至少他們不知道毛命喪黃泉的那一刻還只是普通的人類，由於毛所揭露的真相衝擊力太大，以致於這群人因為承受力不足而昏厥了，即使白色國王也是一副但願長睡不願醒的架勢。世上另外三分之二的人口不曉得應該作出什麼反應，所以現在的惡逆皇帝就像神祇一般永恆不朽，再也不會受到人類所謂生老病死的侷限嗎?

  
「當時的行兇者不是我!那是CC幹得好事!何況如果你認為我是殺害你的兇手，那為什麼還要替我延長壽命?你不是應該多拉幾個人陪你去陰間作伴?」惡逆皇帝氣急敗壞地說道。

  
「好吧，CC開槍狙擊我的理由是為了保護你，難道不是嗎?此外，死後的世界一點也不好玩，當我待在陰間的時候，冥界的主宰者語重心長地勸告我重返人類世界，因為我快要把他們給逼瘋了!此外在你與樞木身旁搗亂，直到把你們兩人徹底惹毛，似乎比留在陰間那種鳥不生蛋的地方更有意思!」毛沾沾自喜地向眾人宣布，然後他摘下Zero的面具。  


「嘿!你為什麼那樣做?還有你怎麼知道面具底下的人是我?」朱雀真的想要把死神挫骨揚灰，他為此奮鬥不懈於戰爭的最前沿……即使嚴格來說毛早就已經死了。

「嘻嘻嘻，我不知道，那只是一個瘋狂的猜想!但是你確實應該拜託醫生為你進行心理治療!瞧你那凶神惡煞的眼神，你想殺死別人的次數未免太多了吧!」手持鐮刀的死神回答對方的話語。

  
「你依然可以用Geass閱讀人們內心深處的想法?」惡逆皇帝咬牙切齒地說道，他腰部的劍傷……不知道是用什麼方法在數分鐘內自行痊癒。

  
「吔!即使我失去讀心的能力，照樣可以把人逼瘋。總之，既然你想要自我了斷，以後為了完全杜絕這種情況發生，我會幫你灑上仙子翅膀的鱗粉!」瘋子以顛三倒四的話語昭告天下，同時抓起一袋閃閃發光的粉末，將它覆蓋於惡逆皇帝血跡斑斑的衣袍上。然而魯路修的眼角因為對方離奇的舉動而不斷抽搐。  


「妖精的鱗粉?」朱雀尚未逮到那名瘋子……毛不知為何變成一名死神，只有魯路修知道他斃命的真正原因。

  
「對!那是我為它命名的!即使零之鎮魂曲宣告失敗，魯路修也不能每天都來搞一齣自殺戲碼。畢竟對我來說每天為他收屍未免也太麻煩了!灑上仙子的鱗粉可以一勞永逸地解決這個問題。現在這裡有兩個想自殺卻永遠死不成的笨蛋，那就是皇帝和他的騎士……即使他們挖空心思投入死神的懷抱（註1），還是永遠死不了……」毛喋喋不休地說道。

  
朱雀和魯路修真的對目前的情況束手無策……世界上剩餘的人們，從黑色騎士團到娜娜莉也是一樣。惡逆皇帝想自殺是一回事，但是從天而降的死神又是另一回事了。黑色騎士團、皇族殘黨和娜娜莉與其在乎魯路修失敗的計畫，倒不如多多關注他如何做掉自己的死神。

  
「我認識惡逆皇帝，惡逆皇帝。他的名字是魯路修!魯路修有強迫症，強迫症，而且他動輒發動戰爭!（註2）他有戀妹情結，戀妹情結，此外他彷彿青蛙似的喜歡自我膨脹!他就跟貓咪一樣危險，危險，除非妹妹幫他居中協調!」毛繼續自編歌曲，他的行為似乎是在說「我知道有一首歌能讓聽到的所有人抓狂。」  


魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞真心誠意地想要弄死這個男人，無論他最初計畫的死亡或是中途萌生消滅毛的想法都沒有成功。朱雀確實不曉得應該如何挽救頹勢，當他整個身體被毛抓過來，甚至被迫和死神一起唱歌的時候，他看見魯路修怒不可遏的眼神，這未免也太尷尬了……

米蕾和利瓦爾感覺事情越來越瘋狂了。

  
魯路修和朱雀雙雙前往C的世界進行談判……但是C的世界只同意每十年才會把這個形單影隻的男人帶回去一次。儘管如此，每逢毛重返冥界的那一年，陰間不會批准魯路修的正式死亡。

  
事件餘波……

  
惡逆皇帝屢次自殺未遂，無論毛在他身上到底灑了什麼東西，那似乎已經奏效了……他的皮膚就像強化版的橡膠一樣。毛由於無事可做而感到意興闌珊，於是為了給魯路修製造麻煩而釋放所有囚犯；玉城迫不及待地跑去跟魯路修提倡生命的意義，他是黑色騎士團之中第一個這麼做的人……因為魯路修某次嘗試自殺的時候，他不幸也受到流彈的波及。娜娜莉試著處理兄長的抑鬱症和各種負面情緒……至於掌管魯路修壽命長短的死神，他開始主張自己也有王位繼承權，因為現任的皇帝忙著自殺，無心治理國事。儘管娜娜莉滿面愁容，她還是為柯內莉亞能回到皇宮獻上熱烈的歡迎……然而修奈澤爾還是處在昏迷狀態，自從他聽見魯路修滅掉自己的死神以後，就一直沒有醒過來。  


  
毛玩得非常盡興。他所創作的歌曲「魯路修有強迫症!」被遴選為世界各國的國歌。各地24小時都在全天候播放它的旋律。半晌以後，毛開始思考新版的歌詞，或許「朱雀是個想自殺的笨蛋」會是不錯的主意?當他琢磨新歌詞的時候，直接逼瘋總數六十億的人口。  


世界衷心期盼惡逆皇帝的回歸!這並不是說他們需要暴君的統治!而是因為那瘋癲的死神甚至比惡逆皇帝還要來得糟糕!世人在死神的統治底下才經歷短短一個星期……住進精神病院的人數直接暴增為五倍!

魯路修在經歷多方嘗試以後總算放棄自盡的想法，畢竟毛給他製造太多麻煩了。他沉重地嘆了口氣，魯路修試著給對方錯誤的地址，誆騙死神那是CC的住處，但是那只能分散死神一個月的注意力。那就是為什麼現在毛硬是拖走魯路修，脅迫後者陪他一起尋找CC的原因，喔!呃，至少朱雀也被他們拖下水了。

  
作者的註釋:如果毛過世以後轉化為死神，那麼零之鎮魂曲永遠不會有圓滿落幕的一天。根據十五章朱雀的抱怨內容，應觀眾要求，我在該章節讓魯路修受到折磨!^.^

  
朱雀:（流下冷汗）「不……你明明是在折磨整個世界……讓毛來統治地球?你是認真的嗎？」

  
毛:「我現在可以拷問樞木嗎？作者還沒玩夠？」

  
作者:「拷問什麼的，請你自便!」

  
朱雀:「你以為你自己在做什麼?」

  
魯路修:（以眼神恫嚇毛逼其不敢靠近，然後趁機拖走朱雀。）「你到底安排了多少折磨朱雀的方法……?」

  
(譯者:看完這篇，頓時產生毛也許才是真愛的想法……?嗯?）

  
※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

  
(註1）make a play for=努力爭取,千方百計要獲得,勾引

(註2）trigger-happy=動輒開槍的；好戰的；好動武的


	17. Chapter 17

第十七章 愛神邱比特的箭

提示:這回真的是朱修，有戀愛成份的那一種，不是像前文一樣只是他們兩人同框而已，另外感謝夏莉的神助攻。

零之鎮魂曲意味著惡逆皇帝政權的終結，也是戰爭、混亂和痛苦的盡頭。惡逆皇帝思索著儘管他的死亡不能解決世上所有的問題，但是或許可以帶走最嚴重的矛盾。何況會走到今天這一步也是他咎由自取，一切都……結束了。

朱雀向守衛發動進攻，他在一場愚弄世人的決鬥之中假裝擊敗Orange，然後去除惡逆皇帝僅存的武器……。接著朱雀竟脫下自己的面具，把劍扔向遠方，此時的朱雀企圖強吻惡逆皇帝，並且將後者摟在懷裡……他的雙手在惡逆皇帝身上不安分地……游移。接著朱雀以最不成熟的方式挑明「我愛你」這三個字。(註1)

此時……

呃呃呃呃……剛才發生什麼事了?夏莉的箭矢原本應該射中一名年輕人，使他陷入少年男女青澀的初戀，而圍繞著惡逆皇帝周圍的人群之中有一名女性，她原本應該向丈夫據實以告，坦白她不滿意兩人現在的關係，但是夏莉的弓箭稍微偏離一點方向，不小心射中目前正在扮演Zero的朱雀!

夏莉·菲尼特是一名受訓中的……愛神。她不知道自己是怎麼拿到這個職務的，而且夏莉也不曉得天堂為何分派這個工作給她。但是自從她離開人世以後，崇高的諸神決定讓她掌管人類的愛情生活，並且將它視為合適的懲罰。總之現在的射箭目標只是她第五件工作，夏莉必須把代表懵懂初戀的弓箭射向路邊的青少年，讓他擁有一段青澀的愛情回憶，另一支射向某位女士的坦白箭矢可以讓人做出許多荒唐的事情。

愛神邱比特所使用的弓箭主要有三種，其中青澀初戀屬於效果最溫和的那一種，她死後才發現其他愛神在偶然之間以初戀之箭射向生前的自己，當她還是人類的時候，箭矢的效果似乎相當明顯，中箭的人會因為愛意與承諾而感到滿足，至於告白(坦白)之箭會讓人們做出各種事情，譬如向他們的摯愛告白，或是坦承內心深處壓抑的慾望。

她知道魯路修也在那裡，但是她仍然試著專注於工作上頭，邱比特不應該和人類的有所來往，這裡可沒有她插手的餘地，只是當她即將射出弓箭的時候，其他同行打算以惡作劇嚇她一跳，於是她的同事忽然從什麼也沒有的地方冒出來，那讓夏莉的箭矢……不小心落到Zero身上。

「咦?我做了什麼!我做了什麼!我做了什麼!」夏莉陷入徹底的瘋狂之中，但是之前嚇她的同行揮揮手，想讓她冷靜下來，「對於我們愛神邱比特來說，每次工作時總是會發生意外!你知道古人常說的那句俗諺對吧?『愛情是盲目的』，然而實際上並非全然如此，某人若是喜歡上他/她不該愛的對象，那往往是邱比特工作時的失誤所導致的!天界其實不太會計較這種小事，所以請你千萬別在意。」這位愛神邱比特將她留下的瑪芬蛋糕遞給夏莉，然後揮揮手離開了。

讓我們再度返回事發現場……

整個世界、黑色騎士團成員、殘存的皇族、甚至包括娜娜莉都因為眼前驚悚的場景一時語塞……剛才到底發生什麼事了?一分鐘前Zero還試圖擊殺惡逆皇帝，然後Zero卸下面具，誰知那居然是已經推定死亡的零之騎士?何況零之騎士還把魯路修抱在懷裡親吻，彷彿那是他心愛的泰迪熊一般。

魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞已經受夠了對方煽情地逗弄自己身體的狼爪，以及迫不及待鑽進自己口腔裡的舌頭，那個白痴在幹嘛?魯路修原本不該這樣做，他知道男性的脆弱部位被踢到有多麼痛苦，他畢竟也是個男人。但是他只剩這個辦法能夠擺脫那個不停嘮叨著戀愛絮語的笨蛋了!所以他用膝蓋狠厲地踢向對方的胯間。惡逆皇帝順利擺脫朱雀以後依然餘悸猶存，他一邊喘氣一邊思忖著剛才到底發生什麼事了？該死的，朱雀怎麼會表現得像是發情的野獸!

「你以為自己究竟在搞什麼鬼?」惡逆皇帝憤怒地質疑對方。

「沒有，我只是想阻止你做傻事……」以往如同孩子一般不成熟的朱雀消失了，取而代之的是一名嚴肅而鄭重的男人，儘管他的下體隱隱作痛，仍舊像是什麼事都也沒發生一樣繼續說話。

「那麼零之鎮魂曲呢?你到底在想什麼!因為你中途不按牌理出牌的舉動而使它徹底砸鍋了!」魯路修垂頭喪氣地吶喊著。

「零之鎮魂曲……在我做了如此明顯的暗示以後，你的感想只有這些嗎?」零之騎士質疑對方。

「你知道那是為什麼!你知道我們為何必須完成零鎮!這麼久以來，那是我們兩人唯一能取得共識的事情……」魯路修不敢相信自己方才聽到了什麼，朱雀竟然表現得猶如零之鎮魂曲完全不重要似的。

白色騎士悲涼地苦笑一聲，然後答覆對方，「你認為那是我想要的?老實說你真的相信我想讓這種事發生嗎？魯路修，你可以不要再說謊了嗎？」

「我在什麼事情上撒謊了?你會得到自己想要的……每個人都會如願以償……」惡逆皇帝不知道如何答覆零之騎士的問題，他不曉得都到這個節骨眼了，為何還需討論零之鎮魂曲是否有必要。

朱雀不顧某個羞恥部位的疼痛，依舊堅定地站起身來，隨後揪住惡逆皇帝的衣領。朱雀聲嘶力竭地叫嚷著，他不知道自己為什麼要這樣做，但是他再也無法忍受了。防洪閘的牆面已經出現破口，即將到來的洪水將他的情緒防線徹底擊碎。「該死的別再說謊了!你向整個世界撒謊，並且讓他們以為你是為非作歹的惡人，如此一來，你便能一肩扛起世界的重擔了!縱使黑色騎士團背叛你，你還是為了保護他們而撒謊，你其實沒有打算利用完他們以後立刻過河拆橋，或是榨乾他們的利用價值以後馬上拋棄他們……你也對娜娜莉扯了彌天大謊，營造出你為了奪取皇位而利欲薰心的假象，然而她所敬愛的兄長還在那裡，從未消失，他之所以誆騙她的理由也是為了保護她而已，畢竟如果她還是繼續支持自己的兄長，等同於在修奈澤爾眼皮底下出現叛意，說不定中途會被眼裡容不進一粒沙的二皇子所殺害。而你也對我說謊了!當時我一心認為你是為達目的不擇手段的傢伙，為了營造Zero即為日本救星的形象，你不惜殺害手足與親人，而你非但沒有辯解，還謊稱我沒有猜錯，那就是你內心的真實想法……你透過謊言讓我心生怨懟，不……請不要讓每個人都討厭你!」零之騎士流露出一絲苦笑。

魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞瞠目結舌地愣在那裡……朱雀現在到底是什麼情況……老天爺!他們兩人策劃了零之鎮魂曲!那會為世界帶來更美好的轉變，朱雀為什麼堂而皇之地把一切全部抖出去了？魯路修的腦袋裡閃過無數的想法。不知不覺中，那些他在路上所設置的障礙物……也就是看到皇帝被人挾持於是趕赴救援的士兵們，一一被零之騎士所撂倒了。朱雀放開他的衣領，然後繼續說道。

「我討厭你。」白騎士直截了當地斷言他對魯路修的想法。

「一切都是為了實現零之鎮魂曲。」惡逆皇帝臉上浮現狡猾的哂笑。朱雀對他而言是一個可以輕易操縱的傻瓜，如果零之騎士的恨意不減，那麼事情還是會按照既定的軌跡發展。

「不，你似乎很樂意背負所有責任，而我最討厭的就是這一點!你以為我看不出來嗎？魯路修……你或許擅長操縱別人，但是你操縱自己的能力也是箇中翹楚!」此刻白色騎士發出一陣會讓聽見的人喘不過氣的笑聲。「可是，你以為我當時在樞木神社旁沒有看見你的眼神嗎？那不是我所想要的。」朱雀作出結論。

魯路修仍舊留在御座上，以單手覆蓋自己的眼睛，他再也克制不住自己潰堤的情緒。由於現場還有記者媒體的直播，他必須掩蓋自己失常的神色，不能讓全世界察覺到他的異樣。他感覺到眼眶滿溢的淚水從自己的臉頰上滑落，他為何在哭泣?朱雀總算吐露自己最真實的心聲了，那對他而言為什麼很重要?他的死亡能夠劃開世界發膿潰爛的傷口，使世界上最為腐朽不堪的陰暗徹底消失……一切……一切都會變得更理想，如果他們老老實實地按照原定計劃走，那似乎更好。

「所以，你到底想要什麼？」惡逆皇帝提出自己的質疑。

「陛下，還記得你第一次下達給我的命令嗎？儘管那個時候還算不太正式?」朱雀再度扮演起忠誠騎士的角色。

魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞不再像之前一樣摀住雙眼，這次他高舉自己的手掌，唯獨凝視著自己先前曾經一度決裂的朋友，長期對峙的敵人，以及忠實可靠的騎士。朱雀不可能是那個意思，不，距離零之鎮魂曲徹底完成只差一步之遙，對方為何臨時反悔?活下去的geass?現在根本沒有必要特地提起這個。好好的零之鎮魂曲被朱雀這麼一搞，魯路修甚至被忽然奔湧而來的情緒徹底壓垮了，那些壓抑於內心深處的想法幾乎將他完全碾碎。他忘記了如果自己現在在這裡崩潰，等同於將自己的悲痛和懊悔展現給世人觀看。魯路修根本無法負荷這麼多的情緒，那就像直面奔騰萬馬的踐踏一般，使他的感官徹底超載，此時他的思想陷入停頓之中，惡逆皇帝已經喘不過氣了，他就這麼昏倒在路邊不省人事。

世界為這出人意料的發展感到驚駭。剛才樞木朱雀到底說了什麼?他只是在胡說八道而已，那些話不可能是真的!然而如果他千辛萬苦地喬裝成Zero行刺……還差點假戲真做地殺死惡逆皇帝，那麼百姓或許有理由相信他的說辭?黑色騎士團渾身僵硬地愣在那裡，他們的Zero會幹出這種傻事嗎？不，魯路修不可能是他們的Zero。但是無論他們多想否認這件事實，黑色騎士團的高層都已經看出……原本以為是在利用他們的不列顛尼亞皇子，其實是一名由於過度絕望，所以只能選擇孤注一擲的男人。

儘管真相暴露於他們面前，柯內莉亞和修奈澤爾其實不太想要相信這份自白。但是魯路修一而再、再而三地受到背叛，最初是他的父親，然後是他唯一的摯友，跟隨他的幕僚成員……甚至連皇室的兄弟姊妹們也在利用任何必要的手段對抗他。

娜娜莉眼角閃爍著晶瑩的淚光, 她的哥哥怎麼會想要自我了斷?然而另一方面，她總是被兄長保護在身後，使魯路修不太考慮自己的幸福。她討厭這樣!她討厭自己的無用和易受欺騙，如果她多注意一點兄長的情況，如果她能助對方一臂之力!那麼她的哥哥就不用憑藉這種招數去謀求世界和平了，要是她能擁有力量就好了。娜娜莉沒有特別厭惡什麼東西的情緒，她對憎恨所知甚少，更不用說自我厭惡了，但是當她看見自己的兄長眼中凝聚的悲傷，只會讓她更加憎恨自己的存在所帶給哥哥的麻煩。

米蕾悲傷地看著一切發展，那就像是魯路修會做的事情……此時利瓦爾希望自己能尋找至少能夠帶走一些傷痛的方法，然而他總是在掩飾自己內心的不捨和遺憾。

事件餘波……

當魯路修清醒之際，他看到的人不是只有朱雀而已，甚至連娜娜莉也在病床旁邊陪伴他。而魯路修別過臉來，假裝那兩人完全不存在。他該死地必須想出別的計畫代替失敗的零鎮!當那兩人為了其他職務分心的時候，魯路修要求傑瑞米亞遵守自己的命令，朱雀因為情緒一時激動而在大庭廣眾之下作出自白，所以傑瑞米亞收到的命令是製作和這段自白完全相反的新聞報導，並且讓新聞節目看起來像是惡逆皇帝預先錄製的影像，因為他在三個星期之內就會選擇服毒自盡，這其實有點像是事先寫好遺書的概念。當然魯路修根本無法接近任何毒藥，他也不可能碰到任何會傷害到他、或是替他帶來危險的東西。朱雀和娜娜莉會確保那些東西不會出現在魯路修面前的。

兩個星期以後的某個半夜，魯路修以為每個人都陷入熟睡當中，儘管那是懦夫才會使用的解決之道……但是他只剩下這個手段了。魯路修選擇從露天陽臺跳樓身亡；這是他可以擁抱死亡的唯一辦法。他在下墜的時候感覺到微風的流動……但是空氣忽然靜止下來。因為朱雀從陽臺邊緣單手抓握他的腿部，魯路修試圖踢開對方的手，但是他的攻擊一點用也沒有。那人只是淡淡地說了一句，「我不會讓你離開的。」

兩個小時以後，傑瑞米亞總算出現了，魯路修試圖命令他只救朱雀一人就好……但是他沒有看到娜娜莉就在自己後方，於是娜娜莉抓住自己的哥哥，除了以自己的雙手當成兄長的救生索以外，也是為了安撫他的情緒。當朱雀和魯路修都獲救以後，娜娜莉衝過去抱著自己失而復得的兄長。

「為……為什麼救我?」他絕望地喃喃自語，此時魯路修試圖推開妹妹溫暖的懷抱。

「我很抱歉，哥哥，我不知道如何安慰你比較好……你總是那個帶給我安慰的人。」娜娜莉回答，然後她緊緊摟著自己的兄長，魯路修建立起來阻隔情緒的圍牆總算崩裂了，此時淚水模糊了他的雙眼。

朱雀感覺自己好像涉足兩兄妹的陌生人般，起初他不曉得自己幾週前為何情緒爆發……但是他越去回憶當時的場景，就越能理解魯路修試圖保護每一個人，即使是背叛者也一樣；儘管沒有人可以保護魯路修……朱雀每逢想到此處便想要儘快離開，以免氾濫的情緒徹底潰堤。

監獄裡剩下的囚犯也揭露了類似的真相。儘管他們還在討論王騎二人組那天所說的事情究竟是真是假。但是卡蓮沒有陷入團裡的爭執之中，她只是啜泣地向身旁的任何人高喊:她比其他黑色騎士團成員更早背叛那人，而魯路修向她所說的最後一句話……彷彿他已經準備好慷慨就義了。他們沉默地聽著卡蓮的故事，然後沉浸在悲嘆與哀戚之中，殊不知修奈澤爾也在隔壁旁聽，儘管他對死亡不存在任何恐懼，但是他的覺悟似乎還不及魯路修，因為魯路修不僅準備從容就義，而且還樂於擁抱死亡。

因為惡逆皇帝主導的計畫，世人不再相信任何將他描述成殘忍野獸的影片。那天魯路修向世人展示了他不只是一名人類，還是一個飽受磨難摧殘的痛苦之人。

魯路修昏睡了整整三天，他夢見以往的許多事情。但是他從沒想過自己會看到夏莉，他試圖在夢裡和夏莉保持距離，魯路修同時也注意到她背後長出一對翅膀，那似乎相當符合他對亡者的想像。儘管邱比特不同意自己是魯路修潛意識裡編出來的幻想。夏莉以悅耳美妙的聲音說道。

「我知道和活人交流會破壞天界的規定，因此我不應該過來看你……但是魯路修，求你千萬不要自殺……好嗎?」愛神邱比特懇求對方。

「魯路修，希望你能以正常的程序死亡，如果我在死者的世界看到你的時候，你不是滿臉皺紋、垂垂老矣的白髮老翁，那就證明了你不是壽終正寢，而是自己跑去尋死……如果你再自殺的話，最後我會追隨(惡整)你直到天涯海角的，即使你跑到十三層地獄也是一樣。」以往暗戀惡逆皇帝的女孩開誠布公地說道。魯路修感到非常震驚，夏莉為什麼要那樣做?他只不過是一個惡貫滿盈的罪人而已。夏莉不應該遭受更多痛苦……

「除此以外我沒有任何可以用來威脅你的東西。你或許認為自己讓我受到很多磨難……但是如果我知道你必須承受那麼多痛苦的事情，我卻不能陪你一起承擔，那麼我寧可遭受更多折磨。你還記得我最後的遺言嗎？」她低頭望著自己的鞋尖，她知道魯路修的眼睛裡充滿震驚、憤怒和絕望的情緒。但是她可以感覺到對方眼中燃起對生存的執念，夏莉希望自己的直覺是對的。

作者的註釋:夏莉以邱比特的身份重返人世!然而她所射出的箭矢顯然具有坦白的漣漪效應(意指「影響會逐漸擴散」，類似所謂的連鎖反應)。當然發展成這樣的前提條件是:朱雀心裡其實比任何人都明白到底發生什麼事了，在弓箭的充分作用下，他內心所壓抑的想法全部浮上水面。不過……他平常確實有點壓抑過頭了。^.^

(註1)I wuv you=I love you，這是比較新的英文俚語，字典上應該查不到。


	18. Chapter 18

第十八章 邪惡的寵物

提示:  
本章的cp為……?  
好吧應該有微量的騎士姬要素。

魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞等待著他的終焉之時。他和朱雀策劃了一場驚心動魄的表演，一旦這齣戲劇落下帷幕，將會帶給世界長治久安的和平，零之鎮魂曲會把世界上所有的惡意全部集中到他的身上。時候終於到了。

朱雀甚至沒有機會越過守衛……他因為不小心踩到香蕉皮而滑了一跤，那顯然是猴子在附近嬉戲的傑作。零之騎士很想知道魯路修為什麼要帶他的寵物過來?還有他為何不能選擇正常一點的寵物?

朱雀沉浸於自己糾結的思路當中，因此沒有察覺到兩隻猴子開始攻擊他，其中一隻猿猴扯掉他的假面，至於第二隻頑皮的動物則是竊取他的利劍，而第三隻潑猴竟然搶走魯路修的用來防身的手槍，然後反過來用它狩獵傑瑞米亞。

世界、黑色騎士團高層、倖存的皇族，甚至連朱雀和惡逆皇帝本人都為寵物的行動感到意外。而魯路修想起自己已經命人以皮帶將寵物拴好，牠們是怎麼從戒備森嚴的皇宮裡逃出來的?

「羅洛，別再用頭部去撞朱雀了!夏莉，快點把寶劍還給朱雀!還有娜娜莉，請你不要開槍射殺Orange!」惡逆皇帝試圖指揮自己的寵物，讓牠們不要擾亂現場的秩序。只是當朱雀重新戴好面具以後，羅洛──也就是孿生猿猴之中比較年長的哥哥──給Zero更加迅猛的火箭頭錘。夏莉──猴子之中精力最旺盛的一個──乾脆將寶劍拖曳至更加遙遠的地方……至於娜娜莉則是淘氣地扮鬼臉，然後回去繼續射擊那個身體機械化一半的男人。

「魯路修!你為什麼不能挑選正常一點的觀賞寵物，像是金魚之類的?」當朱雀試圖阻止羅洛對他使用火箭頭錘的時候，他不免發出沉重的哀嚎。

「哼!因為你耳提面命地叮囑我千萬不能在皇宮裡飼養獅子!……」惡逆皇帝振振有詞地推卸責任，從他排山倒海的譴責聲之中，不難推測魯路修其實自以為很有道理。

「……他們會用鋒利的爪子刮傷我，畢竟貓咪對我可沒有什麼好感……更不用說大型食肉的貓科動物了……」

「……那麼你覺得野狼如何?」

「魯路修，你知道自己想飼養的那個品種已經快要瀕臨滅絕了，你怎麼可以為了一己之私把牠們囚困在皇宮裡……而且牠們也會拿我來練習磨爪……」

「……還有巨蟒……」

「蛇牙的毒性有多強，只要被牠咬上一口就足以致命了，你難道對此沒有任何概念嗎？」

「……考慮一下鱷魚好不好……」

「我甚至不曉得你從哪裡得到那個靈感的……」

「……因為你不停反駁我的觀點，甚至說服我只要飼育猴子即可，才會害我無法得到那些爭奇鬥豔或是威風凜凜的寵物。然而只有布丁伯爵才會飼養這種遜斃的猴子!」魯路修嘟起嘴唇抗議，他抱怨著朱雀實在太愛多管閒事。

此時魯路修又繼續開口狡辯，「如果我是主宰世界的統治者，那麼就應該飼養更厲害的寵物才能彰顯今朝的身份地位，你為什麼不停從中作梗，害我最後不得不以飼養猴子交差了事?如果我的身旁有獅子或是孤狼陪襯，那會更加符合昏君暴虐無道的形象!」惡逆皇帝再也不想接受對方的批評和指摘，於是惱羞成怒地瞪著零之騎士。

「呃，我飼養了一隻名叫尤菲的兔子……」朱雀無奈地嘆了口氣，「你為什麼不能仿效我去寵物店裡購買天性溫馴的動物，例如兔子或烏龜?」然而該句話卻為朱雀贏得了另一次的死亡瞪視。

當國王和騎士的爭吵陷入白熱化階段……好吧，除了Zero是眾人料想已經為國捐軀卻根本沒有死成的樞木朱雀，還有他顯然暗殺惡逆皇帝失敗以外，世人很好奇這對二人組究竟在搞什麼名堂?他們為什麼在爭論寵物的問題，甚至為了這件不足掛齒的小事而陷入嚴重的齟齬?黑色騎士團成員以及剩餘的皇室系譜也懷有相同的見解。

面對兄長以妹妹的名字替猿猴命名的怪奇事件，娜娜莉完全不知道自己應該作何感想。但是那隻母猴的確非常可愛，牠是三隻靈長類動物之中體型最為嬌小的一個，還擁有一對水潤澄澈的大眼睛，以及短小精悍的靈活身軀。當她的兄長和朱雀樂此不疲地爭論孰是孰非的時候，娜娜莉設法克服小猴子的膽怯心理，並和牠成功進行交流，而娜娜莉幾乎立刻愛上了兄長的新寵物。一人一寵愉快地溝通片刻，最終娜娜莉似乎得知了什麼驚天動地的內幕消息，於是她雙手插腰，向兄弟投以憤怒的目光。

「哥哥，你怎麼可以做出這種事情!」娜娜莉的高呼打斷了魯路修和朱雀的爭論。

「你是在說什麼?」娜娜莉為何忽然變得膽大妄為起來?那隻跟她同名的猿猴為何光明正大地躺在她的膝蓋上?娜娜莉和小動物為什麼相談甚歡?魯路修試圖分神注意妹妹那裡的動靜，不要完全潛心於激烈的言詞攻防之中。

「那麼請你立刻向我透露一切，請問你和朱雀暗中在商討什麼計畫?你怎麼可以做出這種事情?」娜娜莉淚流滿面地抱緊小猴子的身軀。

「……」啥?魯路修認為自己一定聽錯了，惡逆皇帝在王座上克制自己諸般複雜的情緒。

「嗯呃呃呃……娜娜莉，你什麼時候學會和……猴子說話了？」朱雀詢問對方何時多出隱藏的技能，然而只要提起有人能夠自主學習動物的語言，那就令他感到相當詭異。

「我天生就能和動物交談。」娜娜莉大方地回答，她的臉上浮現和藹可親的笑靨，然後立刻切換成另一個人格模式，此時的她彷彿哺育幼崽的母雞似的，為哥哥操心勞煩各種大小事情。

讓我們鄭重其事地回歸正傳，世界上所有的人類、黑色騎士團和皇族殘黨為目前的情況感到一頭霧水。惡逆皇帝俏皮地嘟起嘴巴，以不變應萬變的態度面對混亂的事態。由於猴子仍然用牠的頭部頂撞朱雀的腰際，而使零之騎士的處境看起來非常尷尬，至於惡逆皇帝手上最重要的一名囚犯對待魯路修的態度卻顯得相當離奇，畢竟此時的娜娜莉猶如母親在教訓思想不太靈光的孩子一般，她似乎千方百計地阻止兄長依照他內心描繪的藍圖行事，以免魯路修意外幹出什麼蠢事，斷送自己的性命。

朱雀始終在考慮當他們策劃零之鎮魂曲的時候，或許不應該放任魯路修的寵物伴隨兩人旁聽，而他們以為動物絕無可能洩漏情報，因此才會疏忽大意，不料卻被娜娜莉奇特的屬性反將一軍。

米蕾對著惡逆皇帝可愛迷人的寵物嘖嘖稱奇，利瓦爾則是開始懷疑獅子或野狼真的有可能抓傷朱雀這個體力狂魔嗎？

事件餘波……

魯路修開始在那兒哀怨地長吁短嘆，他起初就不應該飼養任何寵物。但是……他貴為統治全天下的皇帝；不能至少讓他爭取令自己感到心馳嚮往的寵物嗎？但是不行，朱雀藉由提高嗓門的方式完全蓋過他的聲音，並且駁斥魯路修放下身段提出的所有意見，使他陷入完全無話可說的窘境，只能悻悻然地挑選無趣的猴子充當寵物，而魯路修依然表情不悅地嘟起嘴角。除了在臨終之前得到自己心儀的寵物以外，清心寡慾的魯路修基本上已經別無所求了，然而那個庸才竟然還要害他無法如願以償，零之鎮魂曲之所以毀於一旦也全部都是朱雀的錯。如果他們把獅子或鱷魚放在彩車上跟隊伍一起出遊，朱雀可能還是會被蠻橫不講理的猛獸咬傷或是抓破皮膚，但是他還是可以完成零之鎮魂曲(註1)。魯路修抱怨著自己所得到的猿猴太過聰明而通曉人意，雖然那代表猴子即使丟在野外也有強大的適應力和生存潛能，但是對於飼主而言，光是處理牠們所搞出的破壞就已經焦頭爛額了。

朱雀心滿意足地抱起他手上毛茸茸的小白兔尤菲。魯路修為什麼不能飼養可愛的家兔，自己身為部屬確實提供了不少忠心耿耿的諫言，如果魯路修當初好好聽取他的勸告，那麼零之鎮魂曲也不會前功盡棄了!

(註1)譯者的感想:其實我跟利瓦爾的觀點完全相反，請魯路修陛下重新回顧第一章的內容，朱雀連亞瑟都無法攻克了，你哪來的自信他可以擺平這群兇殘的猛獸，小心你的騎士有去無回喲ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ


	19. Chapter 19

第十九章 娜娜莉的夢魘

魯路修因為連日勞累而變得過份疲倦，他不停地在御座上打呵欠。惡逆皇帝的政權氣數已盡(呵欠)，已經差不多到了Zero登場的時候了(呵欠)，魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞等待著世界毀滅之後的再創造……但是他也感到筋疲力盡了。魯路修思索著自己已經看到Zero的殘影，所以他準備好用槍枝進行自我防衛，並且讓事情以最戲劇化的方式結束，殊不知那只是因為他的精神萎靡困頓而產生的幻覺。

朱雀無精打采地執行任務，他為超時工作卻沒有得到相應的成果而感到忿忿不平。是的，他早已換上一襲Zero的制服，唔喔喔喔，他的手臂由於某人隨便開槍而不幸中彈，至於始作俑者剛好是精神不濟的魯路修。朱雀越過Orange身旁……然後在殺死惡逆皇帝的過程中，魯路修因為睡眠不足而從遊行花車上栽倒滾落，以致於朱雀的攻擊就這麼撲了個空，劍刃無法貫穿目標的肉體。既然朱雀也感到睡眼惺忪，於是他決定在王座上打盹補眠。

娜娜莉感到失魂落魄。當她的兄長從斜坡上滾落，並且在無意間碰到她的雙手時，娜娜莉的腦海中浮現對方籌備的完整計劃。但是她似乎對此顯得無能為力!就在她的內心憤怒地喧嚷著她對兄長的責難時，魯路修酣夢正香地依偎在她的身旁，彷彿抱著娜娜莉的巨大泰迪熊。儘管兄妹相依為命很長一段時間，娜娜莉首次看見他臉上因為壓力而浮現的皺紋，以及他的身體因為承受不了疲勞過度的摧殘，而使他在眾目睽睽之下因為體力透支而終於累垮了。

同時在此期間，世界上所有的人口，黑色騎士團高層以及剩餘的皇族紛紛想瞭解目前到底是什麼情況?惡逆皇帝摟著其中一名囚犯墜入夢鄉，至於Zero倒在魯路修的龍椅上鼾聲大作?首先，他們為什麼在行刺的過程中呼呼大睡?首先，Zero為何認為在敵軍的地盤上打瞌睡會是一個好主意?

當魯路修緊緊抱著娜娜莉的時候，他夢到幸福童年的快樂時光。當朱雀枕著手臂入睡之際，他則是在夢裡重返日本尚未淪為11區之前那段無憂無慮的日子。

魯路修夢見自己變成Zero的那一天，他甚至在睡夢中呼喚著自己的母親。朱雀則是在入眠的時候看見自己成為蘭斯洛特的駕駛員，並且以此作為體制內變革的第一步。

Zero夢見他用自己雙手創造的奇蹟迫使不列顛尼亞屢次受到重挫，他在夢中因為帝國節節敗退的場景而發出冰冷的笑聲。蘭斯洛特駕駛員夢見自己不惜拚死一搏與Zero全力作戰的過往，由於效忠不同的陣營而和他昔日的老師在戰場上互相廝殺，甚至是和黑色騎士團爆發武裝衝突的場景，朱雀的面具逐漸從臉上滑落。

魯路修夢見自己在阿什弗德被迫穿女裝的糟糕日子，他還必須打扮成貓咪的模樣，他高聲呼喊著「米蕾」。朱雀夢見一切如常的昔日時光，當時魯路修在學校裡被迫面臨各種稀奇古怪的情境。

Zero夢見他對尤菲下了這輩子最令自己感到懊悔的命令。蘭斯洛特駕駛員的面具落下，露出朱雀熟睡的臉龐，而他則是在夢裡重溫尤菲死去的那一刻。而兩人幾乎同時喊出她的名字。

Zero夢見自己被唯一的摯友背叛，他怒不可遏地咆哮著「朱雀」。至於蘭斯洛特的駕駛員卻夢見自己揭發殺死尤菲之兇手的真面目，他兇狠地怒吼著「魯路修」的名諱。

Zero夢見被自己的騎士背叛的那一幕，同時也再度經歷一次羅洛的死亡，當他緊緊抱著娜娜莉的時候輕聲嘟囔羅洛的名字，而他的妹妹卻很納悶羅洛到底是誰。第七騎士夢見自己發現魯路修再度成為Zero，而他語無倫次地呢喃著，「不，不，不……」

Zero夢見夏莉之死，儘管這名女性愛他勝過一切，他卻無法挽救對方的性命，滾燙的淚水在他的眼眶之中成形，然後沿著Zero的臉頰滑落，他屢次想要訴說她的名字，卻因為喉嚨哽咽而完全說不出來。朱雀同樣夢見夏莉遭遇不幸的那一刻，這名女孩儘管敢愛敢恨，激烈的感情如同火焰一般熾熱，她的內心還是不失溫柔……在朱雀所認識的所有人當中，她最不該承受這種結局。

Zero夢見自己極度恐懼的那一刻，也就是他誤以為娜娜莉喪生於弗蕾亞吞噬萬物的光芒裡的瞬間，他淚流滿面，一遍又一遍高呼著妹妹的名字，殊不知現實世界的自己已經好好地把她摟在懷裡。而朱雀夢見自己發射了妮娜所製造的武器，他感覺自己沐浴在死者的鮮血之中。

Zero夢見自己變成惡逆皇帝，並且不停地在睡夢中囈語著「零之鎮魂曲」、「惡逆皇帝之死」以及「和平的世界」。至於朱雀則是夢到零之鎮魂曲的計劃，他的內心陷入天人交戰，甚至在夢囈之中反覆叨念著三句話:「我要為尤菲報仇」、「可是魯路修也很重要」、「還有娜娜莉該怎麼辦?」

世界、殘存的王室與黑色騎士團成員只能在旁邊觀看，任憑事態自由發展，卻沒有任何插手的餘地，儘管他們聽見一些名字和短句。但是卻比以往更加疑慮困惑，零之騎士搖身一變化為Zero?還有皇騎二人組為什麼在睡夢裡輕聲呢喃這些名字?零之鎮魂曲是什麼東西?……這些還只是世人想要深入瞭解的幾個問題。然而黑色騎士團和殘存的王族至少對零之鎮魂曲擁有初步的構想，然而在這一長串的名字當中，還是有幾個名字對他們而言很難辨識。儘管他們無法理解娜娜莉為何啜泣的原因，她用力抱著惡逆皇帝，彷彿永遠不會鬆開一樣。

事件餘波……

魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞在漆成純白的房間之中清醒，他原本以為自己已經駕崩了，如今他的靈魂來到死後的世界。因為這個房間裡不僅沒有窗戶，甚至沒有任何排氣孔可以連通至外界，只是一片空靈的雪白，但是他很快就不這麼想了，因為他瞥見傑瑞米亞推著娜娜莉的輪椅進到室內。等等……他們不可能跟著自己一起陪葬?難道發生什麼意外了嗎？

「娜娜莉?你死後怎麼可能來到地獄裡面?還有地獄的主要色調為何是白色?」惡逆皇帝說道，他似乎仍然感到一頭霧水。

「笨蛋哥哥，你還沒有離開人世。而是待在皇宮裡安保級別最高的房間裡面!」娜娜莉以甜美可人的微笑說道。

等一下……什麼？他怎麼可能還活在世界上?他為零之鎮魂曲擬定的所有步驟已經至臻完美。好吧，問題一定出在朱雀身上，那個笨蛋是怎麼搞砸零鎮的?儘管惡逆皇帝在心裡已經把朱雀罵得狗血淋頭，他的妹妹卻忽然打斷他並未訴諸言語的精神咆哮。

「大哥，你跟朱雀在零之鎮魂曲的時候睡著了，而且，是的，我知道你們所有詳盡的計劃內容!哼，他目前躺在隔壁的房間裡，在你答應我不要尋死之前，我是絕對不會讓你離開的，反之亦然，在朱雀答應我不能處決你之前，他休想踏出那個房間一步。」娜娜莉·V·不列顛尼亞展現出自己奸詐狡猾的一面，她將兩名少年鎖在類似精神病院的房間裡……首先他們已經瘋狂到足以想出這種計劃了，即使關進精神病院也不為過吧？

「但……但是?」魯路修不曉得自己應該作出什麼回答。他妹妹對於零之鎮魂曲為什麼會出現這麼誇張的反應?還有最初她是怎麼知道計劃的詳盡內容?而且，她怎麼會想出如此邪惡的陰謀，為了阻撓他的慷慨赴死而把他和朱雀關進這種鬼地方裡?

前惡逆皇帝試圖想出某些說法來跟妹妹據理力爭。然而娜娜莉和傑瑞米亞乾脆直接離開屋子，並且再次鎖上身後的房門。隔壁的朱雀被迫聆聽相同的演講，而朱雀起初被人關押監禁的時候貌似非常煩躁。

作者的註釋:因為皇帝和騎士兩人都感到相當困倦，導致朱雀在刺殺魯路修的時候，他手上持有的長劍稍微偏離了一點位置，導致攻擊徹底落空(呵呵)。他們或許在接下來的兩個月可以好好休息。畢竟他們擁有許多創傷經驗，所以兩人皆會受到創傷壓力症候群(PTSD)的影響……在動畫之中，他們可能因為許多事故而蒙受精神創傷，而他們自己堅持完成的事情有時也會帶來心靈層次的傷害，而我並不想專門列出一張清單來列舉那些事情。雖然文章標題是娜娜莉的夢魘，但是實際上作夢的人卻是朱雀跟魯路修，因為對於娜娜莉而言，她最糟糕的惡夢是眼睜睜地看著零之鎮魂曲的計劃成真，自己卻完全無力改變……所以這只是一種隱喻。^.^


	20. Chapter 20

第二十章 白色主教團

修奈澤爾專場，若有似無的211  
(本章的二皇兄總是具有強烈的魯路修/卡蓮傾向，可能是因為見過她擔任Zero的護衛吧？)

惡逆皇帝遭受報應的日子總算到來了。零之鎮魂曲的最終階段即將大功告成。暴君的末日就在眼前，當魯路修看見Zero站在地平線的盡頭時，他思索著自己的生命對於往後開啟的太平盛世而言只不過是微薄的代價。

朱雀輕易地從皇家護衛隊之中殺出重圍。但是當他假意和傑瑞米亞交鋒的時候，他注意到有一架飛艇擋住兩人的去路。它的構造令朱雀回想起白色國王的私人飛艇，只是眼前交通工具的尺寸似乎經過大幅度的縮水。一群統一穿著白袍的傢伙從飛艇而降，這些傢伙持槍指著眾人的頭部，上至惡逆皇帝，下至囚犯全部都落入這群傢伙的挾持範圍當中。這群白衣人究竟是何方神聖?魯路修不是已經消滅大部分的反抗組織？而且他們時機掌握得太好了?

「傑瑞米亞閣下，我命令你將geass消除器用在修奈澤爾皇子身上，除非你想看到V·不列顛尼亞家族受到徹底殲滅，否則麻煩您快點動作!」白衣人拿起手槍指著娜娜莉的頭部。

傑瑞米亞不假思索地激活他的geass消除器。魯路修膽顫心驚地注視著以槍口抵住妹妹頭部的綁匪。那個不知好歹的傢伙竟敢那麼做!

「現在麻煩你釋放他!」武裝的歹徒改以槍枝對準惡逆皇帝的頭顱，並以他的生命要脅Orange放開二皇子。所以修奈則爾事先留了一手，並且趁所有人疏忽大意、惡逆皇帝以為大局已定的時候藉機發動政變?他為什麼非得挑選這個時候來阻撓零之鎮魂曲?

「儘管你的任務表現相當出色，你不認為脅持人質的舉動和恐怖份子的作為太過相似了嗎？我原本期待白色主教團會使用更加精巧奧妙的手段。」當修奈澤爾終於解開過份複雜的鎖鏈以後，白色國王點評部下的太過淺顯簡略的招數。

「您說得沒錯，閣下!」白衣綁匪異口同聲地回答，然後他們紛紛放下武器。

「……白色主教團?」惡逆皇帝恍惚地說道，此時他感到一陣頭昏眼花，他哥哥剽竊了Zero的想法，創造一個宗旨是維護舊有保守勢力的反抗組織?既然他還在統帥黑色騎士團，那又何必多此一舉?

「現在，你手上拿到我所需要的全部訊息了嗎？」修奈澤爾詢問對方。

「是的，閣下，但是我們僅能以錄音檔的形式提交給您，如果我們以其他方式呈現的話，顯然會不方便攜帶。」其中一名親信將錄音機獻給修奈澤爾。

白色國王在大庭廣眾面前按下播放鍵……裡面的內容全是朱雀和魯路修的對話錄音。

「我會灑下更多鮮血，足以使世人逐漸淡忘歷史上關於殺戮皇女的記憶。」惡逆皇帝向對方聲明。

「你確定那樣行得通嗎？」零之騎士發問。

「是的，朱雀，我們已經事先籌劃無數個月。而且為了避免你那顆秀逗的大腦需要讓我屢次重複自己的原話，我們不妨直接簡化那個算式，你殺死惡逆皇帝等於世界和平。」魯路修回答。

「魯路修，你所設計的Zero服對我來說太過緊身了!當我穿上那件制服的時候，無法行動自如地奔馳!」朱雀發出哀鳴。

「呃，我們來想別的辦法!你知道的，制服只不過是旁枝末節的問題，那其實不太重要……還有你的最終行動打算使用哪一把劍?」惡逆皇帝極力敷衍對方。

「魯路修，你設計的服裝為何使用彈性人造纖維?你為何不能採用棉花或是其他材質?我覺得這身輕薄的衣物簡直就像什麼也沒穿似的……」朱雀板起臉向對方抱怨。

「我的制服是為了促進行動效率而設計的，而且我絕不會臨時幫你更換材質。麻煩請嘗試一下我為你選擇的利劍。」魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞指揮下屬按照自己的想法去做。

「這把劍未免也太花俏了……我打算挑選另一件武器!」零之騎士高聲吶喊。

「你準備好了嗎？」樞木朱雀再次試探對方的決心。

「當然，那畢竟都是為了零之鎮魂曲。你現在應該不打算中途退出了吧?」惡逆皇帝給予義正辭嚴的答覆。

儘管內容還沒有徹底播放完畢，但是魯路修已經忍無可忍了!他的兄長怎麼敢錄下他和朱雀的交談內容，然後在全世界的人們面前播放出來?現在是國際轉播耶!而且修奈澤爾怎麼敢抄襲自己的構想創立反抗組織，甚至模仿他在皇宮外另起爐灶?所以魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞氣得拔出槍管，指著暫時脫身的白色君王。

「啊啊，我明白你現在的心理狀況已經好多了。至少你現在熱衷於謀殺別人，而非自我了斷。」修奈澤爾饒富興致地看著他弟弟，同時命令手下奪取Zero的面具。

「啥?這是什麼意思?修奈澤爾?」惡逆皇帝詢問對方的時候不乏以憤怒的目光注視著二皇子。

「坦白而言，魯路修，你難道忘記誰才是戰略大師了嗎？你還沒在棋局上擊敗過我任何一次。順便一提，你的殺人傾向是從哪裡來的?你的性格剛發展出自毀傾向的苗頭，那種傾向一定是樞木傳染給你的，我說得沒錯吧？」白色國王用漫無邊際的閒談徹底甩開惡逆皇帝。

「嘿!」朱雀大聲叫嚷著，當修奈澤爾提起他是害魯路修感染自殺症候群的元凶以後，他覺得自己受到莫大的侮辱。

「白色主教團?你想不出稍微具有一點原創性的東西嗎？」魯路修試圖維持鎮定，但是修奈澤爾不僅使他的計畫半途而廢，現在還拚命挑動他脆弱敏感的神經，使他面臨火山爆發邊緣。

「零之鎮魂曲?你教唆樞木卿為了獲取世界和平而弒君。我原本以為樞木卿是腦子裡充滿空泛理想的蠢材……但是從你策劃這種事情的舉動來看，那其實已經證實了你胸中沒有什麼謀略，魯路修，你的聰明才智就連我們所有缺乏天份的兄弟姐妹們加總起來都不如啊！」修奈澤爾取笑對方。

「你怎麼敢……?」魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞非常想要對他開槍，如果子彈不能使對方血濺當場，衝過去勒死兄長也不錯……但是他身旁還有大量敵人環伺，那都是屬於修奈澤爾的部下，而娜娜莉也是潛在的靶心之一，他不能拿妹妹冒險。

「白色主教團的監測範圍長達一英哩左右，如果你輕舉妄動的話，我們會立刻察覺這裡的狀況，白色主教團不像你那個不成氣候的反抗小團體，它足以盯梢並摧毀你的任何計畫。」儘管魯路修沒有發問，修奈澤爾還是主動回答他內心所縈繞的問題。

「現在，我的弟弟可以稍微戒掉殺人殺上癮的習慣了嗎？至少我認為你在剩下的親族當中，算是精神狀況比較正常的那一群……但是我到底應該如何管教同時擁有自毀傾向和嗜殺癖好的兄弟呢？修坦菲爾德小姐，請問你有任何值得參考的建議嗎？」白色國王將他的問題拋給其中一名階下囚。

「嗯呃呃呃……」卡蓮不太確定自己應該如何作答。現實已經證明了修奈澤爾比魯路修更擅長運籌帷幄之術，而且白色國王其實相較之下沒有那麼致命，他不像魯路修一樣動輒造成大規模的傷亡，然而其餘的黑色騎士團完全不知道應該如何理解這場激烈的言詞交鋒。

「沒關係，我會送他去上情緒管理課程或是類似的研習營。現在把槍放下，魯路修，你知道它對你這樣的小朋友來說究竟有多麼危險。」修奈澤爾開口責備自己的幼弟。

「你，就憑你?」魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞完全被他的兄長打敗了。既然兄長的擁護者將他團團圍住，現在他已經徹底淪落到束手無策的境地了，他絞盡腦汁地想出自己可以寄託的解決之道……但是結果證明無論他如何思考都不會起作用。惡逆皇帝因為腦袋過分運轉而使腦容量徹底超載，然後他砰咚一聲昏迷過去。(註:此時的情況應該是魯路修的身體剛好被修奈澤爾接住，但是二皇子差點也被那股力量翻倒了，不然接卡蓮那段話好像有點突兀。)

「我原本以為你已經擺脫過去的習慣了，但是即使到現在，你遇見大腦根本沒有辦法解決的問題，還是會因為不願面對現實而乾脆選擇不省人事……」白色國王長舒了一口氣繼續說道，「……激怒你還是像以前一樣有意思，皇弟，但是我敢肯定修坦菲爾德小姐比我更想倒在你身下。」卡蓮聽見二皇子不經意的調侃以後，臉頰似乎泛起了一抹緋紅，修奈澤爾向卡蓮和其餘的黑騎元老展現出迷人的微笑，然後在震驚的黑色騎士團面前以抱住新娘的方式將魯路修帶回皇宮。(註:其實那種姿勢與公主抱差不多)

世人感到匪夷所思，他們紛紛想得知剛才究竟發生什麼事了?惡逆皇帝為了換取世界和平而計畫以己身作為祭品，由於其中一名不列顛尼亞王子的阻撓而使惡逆皇帝的計畫前功盡棄，順帶一提，這名王子之前還被撤銷帝國皇籍?一切到底是怎麼一回事?現在群眾感到自己的混亂指數更甚於以往；儘管他們大概知道一些模糊的輪廓……但是群眾不曉得自己應該相信誰的說詞。

黑色騎士團在觀賞這場辯論賽以後，他們很懷疑皇室成員之中是否還有神志清醒的正常人。柯內莉亞因為這千鈞一髮的場景而感到欣慰，由於修奈澤爾的下屬即時出現才能順利解救二皇子，然而魯路修自作主張的計畫令她不太高興。至於娜娜莉則是很慶幸她的哥哥無法在西洋棋上擊敗修奈澤爾皇兄；否則她可能會永遠失去魯路修。

朱雀不停地在心裡默念著:魯路修之所以想要自我毀滅，才不是因為受到他的影響!等等，他真的把魯路修帶壞了嗎？因為魯路修在他身旁耳濡目染太久，所以才會想膩在找死俱樂部不願離開?朱雀內心的正反意見似乎吵得不可開交。

米蕾和利瓦爾領悟到修奈澤爾的想法大致上是正確的!魯路修同時具有濫殺無辜和自我毀滅的傾向……如果他有機會重返阿什弗德學院，米蕾會送他去參加每日八小時的心理療程，而且由利瓦爾負責押他去上課。

事情的後續……

魯路修在甦醒之際瞥見修奈澤爾的笑臉，他同時必須面對柯內莉亞陰沉的怒容，娜娜莉的欣慰以及朱雀疑惑的目光，因為朱雀也不曉得自己為什麼要跟過來。魯路修在得知自己不必聆聽白色國王的說教直到天荒地老以後，他用毯子緊緊包裹自己。

作者註釋:修奈澤爾在第24集之中說過魯路修故意在世界各地拉仇恨。既然他是另一名運籌帷幄的戰略家，他可能曾經教過魯路修下西洋棋的技巧。即使他依然受到geass的操縱，修奈澤爾還是能夠輕而易舉地摧毀零鎮。^.^

魯路修:朱雀，掐死他!

朱雀:你要我對付誰?

魯路修:(嗔怒的眼神)當然是指修奈澤爾!

修奈澤爾:(憤怒的目光)所以……你寧可讓我弟弟自殺，也不願讓他殺害別人，樞木卿?

朱雀:(立刻遁逃)我必須去清理雞毛撣子?


	21. Chapter 21

第二十一章 C世界的解決之道

警告:本章含身體互換要素。  
分別為卡蓮⇔魯路修和朱雀⇔娜娜莉  
(基本上是性別和武力值通通對調的情況……你沒猜錯，朱雀又被迫穿女裝了。)

距離謝幕只剩最後一擊了，零之鎮魂曲同時具有粉碎世界和將其重塑的功效，足以使這個破敗凋敝的世界再度恢復生機。當惡逆皇帝瞭望著遠在天邊的Zero,他思索著時間已經差不多了；沒有什麼能摧毀他的計畫……。除了C世界的偉大神祇感到相當震怒，因為祂不得不聽從頑皮的小搗蛋鬼的命令。不，祂不會把惡逆皇帝視為惡魔，在祂眼裡魯路修只不過是成天調皮搗蛋的小鬼，即使惡逆皇帝曾經拯救世界，使其免於遭受瘋狂父母的蹂躪。卻依然改變不了C世界神祇對他的看法。

朱雀在守衛的槍林彈雨之中靈活地穿梭，他與Orange目前正在進行一場愚弄世人的決鬥。突然有道閃電擊中了他……但是他並非唯一的受害者，包含魯路修、卡蓮和娜娜莉在內都承受了相同的命運，儘管世界開始懷疑那見鬼的閃電究竟源於何方，那四個人在異常離奇的天候之中還是不幸遭殃。

當朱雀從昏厥的狀態清醒之際，他感覺自己的軀幹變得相當羸弱，甚至無法移動自己的雙腿。他慌亂地四處張望……當他低頭再次注意自己的情況時，他看見自己穿著一襲精緻典雅的紅裙。基本上和娜娜莉的裙子沒有什麼兩樣……不，不可能發生這種離譜的怪事?他……他的靈魂現在寄宿在娜娜莉的軀殼裡?這到底是怎麼一回事?

魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞在恢復意識的瞬間，察覺到自己被鎖鏈綑綁在柱子上?稍等一下……有人用鏈條限制住他的行動?當他把所有造反者束縛在遊行花車的時候，他怎麼可能反過來被別人壓制?還有為什麼他的胸部變得如此沉重，而且他為什麼要對自己生悶氣?

「卡蓮，你沒事吧？」扇要開口詢問自己，儘管從對方的視角來看紅髮少女因為被閃電擊中而陷入精神恍惚的狀態，然而魯路修聽完整個人都不好了，猶如罹患炮彈休克病症的老兵，即使已經離開戰場很久，在聽到高分貝的巨響以後也會被嚇到一般。

娜娜莉清醒的半晌發現視野盡是一片深藍，她臉上貌似有一張面具。然而她為何要以面罩蒙住自己的面容?所以她用迅雷不及掩耳之勢脫掉面具，並且驚訝地發現自己能夠正常行走了。她由於太過雀躍而顯得得意忘形，她幾乎遺忘了目前的情況是惡逆皇帝把囚犯押送至彩車，為了達到殺雞儆猴之效而將犯人遊街示眾。

然而當卡蓮甦醒的時候，她發現自己坐在惡逆皇帝的龍椅上面對世界。等等……那不是惡逆皇帝的寶座嗎？卡蓮低頭凝視她的雙手，她發現自己的胸部不再那麼豐滿，接著她驚駭地發現自己的靈魂附身在魯路修的軀體上?隨著朱雀俐落地跳上臺階擁抱她，並且高聲呼喊著:「哥哥!我可以依靠雙腿的力量正常行走了!」，接著朱雀繼她之後也試圖摟住修奈澤爾，情況不僅沒有改善，似乎還每下愈況了。而白色國王由於不堪朱雀的打擾而感到心煩意亂。

以下是旁觀者的視角:

「Q1，妳最好別用我的身體做出什麼莽撞的舉動，!」卡蓮朝著惡逆皇帝大聲疾呼。

「你的身體?我現在應該更擔心自己的軀體會有什麼下場!誰知道你的靈魂佔領以後，你會拿它做什麼變態的事情。然後該死的朱雀為什麼打著Zero的名號出來招搖撞騙?」惡逆皇帝不顧身份地破口大罵。

「別介意那種小事了，當妳還在操縱我的身體的時候，小心不要被別人誤殺了。」暫時寄宿於紅髮少女身上的靈魂向對方聲嘶力竭地喊話。

「……說得好像你從今以後再也不會自殺似的，你想讓朱雀制裁你，不是嗎？」惡逆皇帝指著不知為何欣喜若狂的零之騎士，之前所有人都以為他光榮犧牲了。

「我……妳，妳怎麼會發現?」卡蓮(實際上是魯路修)因為提前被人拆穿自己的意圖感到不知所措。

黑色騎士團的成員因為眼前靈魂交換的罕見戲碼而被弄糊塗了，所以玉城膽怯地為眾人開口。

「卡蓮，發生什麼事了?」

「吾並非什麼卡蓮，朕乃魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞。」

「哦，別再開玩笑了，卡蓮，妳不擅長逗樂別人。嘻嘻?」

「如果卡蓮想要說笑的話，她明明還有很多不會令黑色騎士團感到窘迫的人選，她為何非得聲稱自己是臭名遠播的惡逆皇帝?」

「……」

自從娜娜莉發現自己的雙腿恢復行走能力以後，她仍然處在相當歡樂亢奮的狀態，甚至選擇性遺忘了自己寄宿在男人的身體上，好吧，既然哥哥已經對外聲稱朱雀為國捐軀了，即使自己佔據他的身體也不過分吧？如果朱雀已經不需要了，那頂多只是借屍還魂罷了，甚至為整體事件憑添扭曲的諷刺感，魯路修不僅派遣朱雀過來自導自演一齣暗殺戲碼，同時朱雀也是他們過去最好的朋友，而此人的身體因為天外飛來的插曲而挪做他用，使暗殺計畫只能無疾而終。然而娜娜莉只要一想到朱雀欲加害自己的兄長，還是氣憤地噘起嘴唇、交疊雙臂，至少現在朱雀無法操縱他原本的身體……還有當娜娜莉寄宿在他身上的時候，為什麼表現得比本尊更像是過去的朱雀?

全世界所有人口、黑騎元老、殘存的皇室成員搞不清楚現在到底是什麼狀況。所以報章雜誌一氣呵成地將魯路修和朱雀貶低成瘋子，然而記者不太確定黑騎的王牌駕駛員是否也跟兩人一樣瘋狂……

事件後續……

儘管魯路修還是寄宿於卡蓮身上，他依舊以現在的身體在西洋棋的領域痛宰大量對手，即使修奈澤爾也不能倖免於此，雖然二皇子起初很疑惑黑騎的王牌駕駛員為何特地找他下棋。但是修奈澤爾最終淪為對方的手下敗將以後，他還是向黑色騎士團證明了此人即為魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞。

至於外表魯路修，核心為卡蓮的傢伙此時面容鐵青……因為她所借用的身體根本什麼也做不到!呃呃呃……魯路修的體質為何如此虛弱，至少魯路修寄宿在她身上以後已經成為力量和智慧兼具的綜合體。卡蓮含怒不語，從好的方面來想，至少如今她成為了世界的統治者。

娜娜莉終於比較清楚的意識到自己的靈魂佔據朱雀的身體以後。起初她感覺一陣頭暈襲來，但是她還是逐漸開始習慣一切，畢竟儘管性別不同，現在她還是因為擺脫身心障礙者的身份而可以達成過去做不到的事情。如果盜用卡蓮身體帳號的哥哥現在不要拚命用腳踢她，並且反覆強調朱雀是一個大腦生鏽的笨蛋，那就更好了。當然，她的兄長知道娜娜莉的魂魄附著在朱雀身上……但是既然朱雀的靈魂受到那副軀體的限制，因此心有餘而力不足，再加上那是他寶貝妹妹的身體實在無法對它動粗，娜娜莉原本脆弱的皮囊也承受不了這種折磨，於是魯路修捨棄掉對真正的朱雀咆哮的念頭，轉而繼續糾纏寄宿在朱雀身上的娜娜莉。

朱雀現在感到心煩意亂，待在娜娜莉的身體裡使他的行動受到限制。他甚至無法依靠自己的力量行走跑跳。最恐怖的是，現在交換身體的卡蓮和魯路修，甚至包含修奈澤爾在內都被表象所迷惑，這幫自以為是的傢伙完全無法透過現象看穿本質，朱雀的靈魂自從搬進娜娜莉的軀殼以後，基本上成為三人的寵溺對象，別人總是覺得他很可愛，然而朱雀完全無法適應這種變化，他根本不可愛好嗎!娜娜莉才是那種類型……他們不能把他當成男人一樣對待嗎？

附在卡蓮身上的魯路修理直氣壯地回答，「不，我不會讓你摧毀娜娜莉的女性氣質!」

目前擔任惡逆女皇(?)的卡蓮反駁朱雀，「不，她的身體太脆弱了，承受不了暴力的折騰。」

修奈澤爾幾乎被朱雀的要求給弄糊塗了，「我為什麼要把自己最年幼的妹妹之一當成男人來對待?何況她還是整個家族之中最討人喜歡的孩子之一?即使樞木卿的靈魂寄宿在她身上也無法改變這個事實。」

C世界的主宰者判斷為時一個禮拜的折磨對於惡逆皇帝而言已經足夠了。但是零之鎮魂曲因為這段插曲而直接告吹……儘管惡逆皇帝為了自己的死亡籌備了不少相關的備用方案，然而由於此次因緣差錯而無法順利施展那些計畫。因為卡蓮竊據他的身體以後試圖在全世界推動改革，而不是像他一樣摧毀以後再直接創造一個新的世界。

作者的註釋:因為很多讀者要求我創作靈魂互換的故事，所以這一篇文章才會成形。然而如果故事太過龐雜會使讀者難以理解，為了克服這個問題，我只會重點描述四位主要角色。至於C世界為什麼出面干涉現實情況……嗯，嚴格來說，C世界勉強稱得上是比較神通廣大的存在……所以被魯魯命令不要停止時間的腳步之後，其實祂有點生氣，因為神祇的驕傲不太能接受位階較低的人類命令祂(差點被查爾斯和瑪麗安娜殺死就不生氣嗎？……好吧，他們直接灰飛煙滅)。考慮到目前有些角色面臨到和平常完全相反的處境，總而言之我希望你們能看懂誰的意識進入誰的身體。^.^

朱雀:(嘟嘴)「我在這篇文章之中為何變得如此虛弱?」

娜娜莉:(不滿地噘嘴)「我才不虛弱呢！哥哥說得沒錯，你是個愚不可及的傻瓜!」

朱雀:(不好意思地抓抓頭)「抱歉，我沒有察覺到妳也在這裡……」

魯路修:「嗯，至少有更多人看出朱雀的白痴行為再繼續下去會帶來什麼後果。既然娜娜莉在這一章成為戲份更多的要角，因此一定要接受幕後花絮的採訪，朱雀為什麼還在這裡大吼大叫呢?」

朱雀:「因為我今天比較瘋……我是指精神亢奮。」

娜娜莉:(她的手指碰觸嘴唇)「你今天超級活躍的，那不是什麼壞事啊?」(她沒有察覺到英文的hyper active除了指非常活躍以外，也可以影射過動兒。)

朱雀:(由於感覺被娜娜莉責罵了，而用頭部撞擊桌面。)

魯路修:(暗自竊笑)好吧，娜娜莉沒有說錯。


	22. Chapter 22

第二十二章 死神的遊戲

提示：反逆和死亡筆記本的crossover(混合同人)，夜神月友情客串。

終結之日就在眼前，零之鎮魂曲，那是他解決世界上所有仇恨的方式。他的死亡會替歷史開啟新紀元的篇章，惡逆皇帝總算看到姍姍來遲的Zero往自己的方向狂奔。

由於守衛的阻擋導致朱雀的視野變得相當模糊，當一名栗色頭髮的少年從天而降，從他的衣著判斷此人平日應該生活在養尊處優的環境裡，他的皮膚被陽光曬成古銅色……而且擁有一對墮天使的黑色翅膀?等等，這到底是怎麼回事?

「終於能夠見到你了，我感到相當榮幸，魯路修，我需要來一場高智商天才之間的談話。」少年語畢在眾目睽睽之下……向已經嚇傻的魯路修伸出手臂。

「我的名字是夜神月，你也可以簡稱我為奇樂。哦，在這個平行世界裡，即使是普通人也能看到我?不過讓我們言歸正傳吧!Zero。」奇樂向人們發出聲明，他環視著周圍一張張震驚的臉龐，甚至還有心臟承受力不好的觀眾因為刺激太大而暈厥。

「奇樂……你想跟我商量什麼事?」無論從天而降的傢伙究竟是天使、殺人犯……誰管他到底是什麼?惡逆皇帝都為他唐突地闖入現場，導致無法舉行零鎮而勃然大怒，何況他還洩露了魯路修幻想出來的「另一個自我」的情報。

(alter ego另一個自我:童年時期孩子幻想出來的朋友、第二個自我、和原本的自我會有明顯的區別，魯路修不是時常幻想出另一個自己在批判他的所作所為?不過這邊應該是指Zero,此外alter ego也可以用來描述解離性人格障礙的症狀。)

「你瞧，魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞……我可以改稱呼你為Zero嗎？你不只引起C世界的關注，真理之門也對你感到相當讚賞，即使待在死神國度的我也聽到了關於你的傳聞。」奇樂臉上閃過充滿魅力的笑容。

「……」魯路修不知道自己應該對死神說些什麼?反正除了他以外，所有人都還處在驚嚇狀態。

「我們以對弈決勝負吧！」奇樂似乎憑空變出一組桌椅和國際象棋。

「在棋局開始以前，我先來為你示範自己的特殊能力。現在我要選擇將誰的名字加入死亡筆記本裡呢?讓我想想看，嗯，樞木朱雀顯然也在我的候補名單當中，因為你不停令我回想起L……那個沉默寡言的L，或許這次殺掉玉城真一郎好了……因為我一看到你就覺得煩躁?」栗色頭髮的少年開口詢問，然後抽出他的死亡筆記本。

「哇噢噢噢，你不能殺掉我，我對黑色騎士團而言也很重要!Zero想辦法阻止他啊!」玉城大聲嚷嚷。

然而朱雀開始琢磨自己如何出面干涉目前的情況?他顯然無法消滅死神；畢竟朱雀知道夠多的日本民間傳說，因此他很清楚死過一遍的生物(如喪屍)是沒有辦法再繼續扼殺的，也就是說殺戮對於陰間的亡靈沒有任何作用。而且他到底在何時觸怒死神，導致栗色頭髮的傢伙也把他列入候補清單的行列?話說L到底是什麼人?

「Orange，把一次性消耗品帶過來。」惡逆皇帝吩咐傑瑞米亞按照自己的命令行事。

「是的，閣下。」傑瑞米亞在二十分鐘以後把查爾斯皇帝年間的一群舊貴族帶了過來。

世界上所有民眾，黑色騎士團和殘留的皇族系譜都想知道惡逆皇帝為何費心拯救一名黑騎成員?還有樞木不是已經死了嗎？所以死神為何想要殺掉已經掛點的騎士?

「好吧！好吧！儘管我不同意你對無名小卒的態度，但是看在你姑且比較重視部下生命的份上，還是按照你的想法處理即可。但是我原以為像你這種天才會想出比零之鎮魂曲更好的計劃。儘管你做出不少令人嘆為觀止的壯舉，但是讓樞木來擔任Zero是我所見過最愚蠢的行動。」死神慷慨激昂地咆哮著，然後夜神月提筆寫下那群舊貴族的名字，之所以稱呼他們為舊貴族，是因為那群人被惡逆皇帝廢除了特權階級。五分鐘之內，二十多名囚犯通通因為心臟病發而猝死。

「你怎麼會知道零之鎮魂曲?」魯路修盤問對方。

「噓，既然身為死神，我們除了觀察人間的情況以外根本無事可做，然而我對人間上演的戲劇要求較高，換言之我是比較吹毛求疵的類型，而你稍微比較符合我的標準，與其觀賞其他蠢貨出盡洋相，倒不如過來觀察你這邊的情況，你應該感激我制止路克跟過來。」奇樂惱怒地說道。

「路克?」惡逆皇帝對這個名字感到困惑。

「當我還是人類的時候，有位死神贈送給我第一本死亡筆記，那個人就是路克。」奇樂嘆了口氣繼續說道。「他說你也是一名『有趣的人類』，因此想把另一本筆記贈送給你……彷彿你擁有geass還不夠似的。」

「死亡筆記本?」惡逆皇帝連同整個世界都搞不清楚目前到底是什麼狀況。

奇樂繼續解釋他過往的經歷，他以前也是一名普通的人類，然而後來卻發現遺落在路邊的死亡筆記本。並且利用它來代替警方和司法制度處決罪大惡極的犯人，於是奇樂也成為了正義的象徵……然而因為屠殺不少人們而被警方列為兇嫌……某種程度上他的確是瘋狂的連環殺手。同時他還需要對抗世界上推理技巧最為高超的偵探L。儘管他最終戰勝了L……卻輸給他的繼承人。不過最終他變成一名死神……甚至連死神之王也對他很感興趣。所以……對於和他身處在同一個世界的人們來說，儘管他已經死了，卻永遠活在人們的精神當中。

然而惡逆皇帝一聽完，由於衝擊太大而昏了過去。對於那些觀看實況轉播的人們來說(其實那佔據了全球約為三分之二的人口)，雖然他們詛咒惡逆皇帝就像那二十多位囚犯一樣盡快猝死，但是至少惡逆皇帝還活在他們的心中。嗯，那位名叫奇樂的死神在他的世界裡是通緝要犯?所以成功暗殺惡逆皇帝的人其實並非什麼善類?呃呃呃，那會帶給反抗組織相當不良的示範。因為許多蠢蠢欲動的叛軍會開始標榜為達目的不擇手段，甚至開始胡作非為或是搜刮民脂民膏。

然而惡逆皇帝還是違背民眾的期望再度甦醒了，死神不僅還坐在那裡，甚至善解人意地幫他擺好棋盤和棋子。

「你總算恢復意識了，現在雙方來決定賭注吧！如果我在棋盤上擊敗你，那麼我會根據自己的喜好殺死樞木朱雀。如果你贏了有什麼要求?」奇樂重新將棋子放回原位。

「什麼？」朱雀尖叫著脫掉自己的面具，然後昂首闊步地走向死神和魯路修所在的那張桌案，他顯然因為有人擅自把他當成賭注而感到相當氣憤。然而世界上其餘的民眾沒有因為他們所崇拜的偶像和唾棄的叛徒其實是同一個人而陷入暈厥狀態……因為現在已經沒有什麼事情能讓他們感到震驚了。

「我瞧不起像你這樣的理想主義者，何況你還是一個呆子。」奇樂對朱雀說道。

「魯路修，拜託你做點什麼？」朱雀發出哀號。

「我以為你從來不愛惜自己的生命?反正你不需要為此擔心，你曾經看過我輸掉任何一場西洋棋比賽嗎？」惡逆皇帝反問對方。

「這次你注定要失算了。我忘記提起一件事，我在自己原本的世界裡也是不亞於你的天才。」奇樂迅速露出迷人的微笑。

「魯路修，你乾脆不要跟他比賽好嗎？」朱雀不知道自己應該如何處理這種情況。是的，他之前屢次輕生，但是目前的狀況實在太過複雜，他還有任務在身無法隨意拋棄生命，何況他也沒時間思考自己的邏輯為何前後矛盾。

「如果我贏了，你必須把死亡筆記本交出來。」魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞指定獲勝時應取得的戰利品，那是最佳的行動路徑，如果他奪走那項可以隨心所欲致死別人的武器，倘若死神將來打算不守信用，至少朱雀也不會因此死於非命，何況他還能得到效率極高、不會落下把柄的殺人武器。

「好吧，我接受你的請求。」

於是雙方展開西洋棋的戰略佈局，兩個人在棋藝上堪稱勢均力敵，但是魯路修偏好以國王先走、部下跟隨的方式圍剿對手，然而夜神月總是能不假思索地犧牲卒子。他們的棋局持續了將近一個多鐘頭……而且奇樂開始出現獲勝的跡象，朱雀為此緊張得半死。但是周圍忽然出現扇動翅翼的龐然妖怪，這群怪物衝向桌子，摧毀了棋局擺放的位置……由於怪物的形象太過可怖，以致於世人一看見牠們以後，紛紛陷入昏迷不醒的狀態。魯路修嚇得驚慌失措，甚至以為自己出現幻覺了。

「月，你在這裡做什麼?死神之王想要見你!」長相駭人的妖魔鬼怪大聲宣布。

「路克，我們棋子下到一半，你不能挑選更好的時機出來攪局嗎？」

「這不公平!我也想把自己的筆記本贈送給小皇帝!那是你千里迢迢趕來其他時空的原因，對吧？月!月!月!你有幫我準備蘋果嗎？」

魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞不禁為死神脫線的反應流下許多冷汗。那就是傳說中百聞不如一見的路克?那群鬼東西的數量到底有多少?他和夜神月竟然被宛如過江之鯽的死神密切監視?

「啊！他們真是可愛!」娜娜莉相當喜歡這群詭異的生物，她以癡迷的目光望著在大型的死神，似乎對他們的存在感到情有獨鍾。然而她剩下的兄弟姊妹卻開始懷疑她到底是哪根筋不對勁。

兩人沒能在棋盤上分出高下。但是零之鎮魂曲只能這樣不了了之。然而世人開始圍繞著惡逆皇帝的生死展開激烈的爭論，他們想知道魯路修的究竟是活著還是死去對世界比較好。儘管惡逆皇帝生前使大批民眾處於水深火熱之中，但是魯路修已經被冥界……保送為死神了，讓他在來世繼續作威作福，肆意決定他人性命的長短，對於民眾而言更豈不是更慘?

事件後續……

十二歲的夜神月在看到新聞頻道以後得到了永久性的精神創傷。由於他今天比較晚起床，所以沒有看到現場直播。然而當這篇報導於電視上再次重播的時候，不巧剛好映入他的眼簾，於是他感到一陣頭暈目眩便徹底昏了過去……在另一個平行世界之中，他會成為連環殺手、警方的重點通緝對象、最後還會轉職成死神?彷彿有惡逆皇帝出來危害世界還不夠似的。夜神月希望在這個世界線當中，新聞節目上出現的怪物千萬不要來造訪他……

然而路克興致盎然地看著事態繼續發展。奇樂沒有必要在另一個平行世界顯現，但是他依然降落在那個地點……只是為了招惹惡逆皇帝。他現在越來越有死神的架勢了。(閒得發慌+唯恐天下不亂)

作者的註釋：這篇文章是CG和DN的混合同人。^.^

夜神月：你為什麼只讓我跟魯路修稍微打個照面就直接結束?而不寫一個擁有完整的起承轉合的故事?我的出場應該更加盛大而隆重!

作者：因為我沒有辦法理解精神病患的想法……

夜神月：但是魯路修也是精神病患!

魯路修：(憤怒的目光)不，我不是!

朱雀：不要再狡辯了，你明明就是。

作者：嗯，雖然他是精神病患，但是魯路修的行為表現得相當崇高。最終他為了世界著想，犧牲奉獻自己的性命……然而你只不過是非常自戀的神經病?

夜神月：咯呵呵呵呵，我在筆記本上謄錄你的名字。作者妳別想逃過一劫!


	23. Chapter 23

第二十三章 熱戀中的情侶(註1)

cp:扇要/維蕾塔，雷者慎入

他的死期就在眼前，惡逆皇帝思索著今天就是零之鎮魂曲成功的那一天。然而正因為他對妹妹濃厚的感情，死亡似乎對他而言毫無意義。死亡只不過是他計畫好的覆滅形式罷了。

維蕾塔看見她的愛人扇要淪為惡逆皇帝的其中一名囚犯。不，她不可能眼睜睜地看著對方遭到處決!戀人的性命危在旦夕，她不願意繼續袖手旁觀!兩人尚未出生的嬰兒還需要父親的支持和陪伴才能健康快樂地成長!儘管帝國赫赫有名的戰爭女神────柯內莉亞就站在她身旁，奉勸她必須冷靜等候惡逆皇帝露出破綻，但還是太遲了。維蕾塔決定遵從自己的本心行事，而不是遵守上級的吩咐。

朱雀以Zero的身份在遠方現身。時間基本上已經差不多了……當他如魚得水地在侍衛之間穿行，假裝和Orange大戰三百回合，當他爬上魯路修所在的平臺時，維蕾塔·努卻跑過來和他爭奪長劍?她什麼時候跳上平臺的?然而維蕾塔非常慶幸精力旺盛的Zero能夠即時現身，就是因為守衛忙著對付Zero才沒有注意到偷偷攀爬平臺的自己，由於Zero幫她分散注意力，而使皇家護衛隊沒有機會朝她開槍。即使多虧Zero的幫助，她才能偷偷接近囚犯的位置，但是她無論如何都需要借用Zero的寶劍!否則沒有隨身攜帶利器的她如何釋放扇要?

當Zero和某個堅定不移的前任男爵兼職女軍人爭奪武器的時候，世界還在驚訝地看著這位半路殺出的程咬金。黑色騎士團和剩餘的皇族很納悶維蕾塔為何費力與Zero互相摔跤，雙方甚至激烈地扭打成一團?傑瑞米亞很想知道他以前的同事現在為什麼要對抗Zero?當魯路修看見那名煽動黑色騎士團背叛他的女性……如今又開始阻撓他的計劃的瞬間，惡逆皇帝的眼角忍不住開始抽搐。然而為了防範媒體將來把Zero描繪成色狼的嫌疑和指責，朱雀在他們兩人打鬥的過程中，他的雙手必須努力避開不應當碰觸的部位。

當維蕾塔終於把寶劍搶到手的時候，Zero的面具在打鬥的過程中遺落，並且湊巧露出樞木的真容……但是她顧不得在乎皇騎二人組到底在搞什麼把戲。扇能夠活下來比較重要。當世界呆愣地望著維蕾塔私自行動的時候，她走到束縛囚犯的柱子附近，並且使用利劍破壞束縛扇要的鎖鏈。

「維蕾塔……你怎麼會貿然行動?你將自己置身於危險當中……」扇要聲嘶力竭地向她吼叫著。

「我不在乎……我們的孩子在成長的過程中不能沒有父親，我不會允許那種事發生的!」維蕾塔回嗆對方。

兩人的交談以爭執作為起始的開端，但是在他們沮喪的情緒有了出口以後，雙方再度化為情投意合的愛侶。世人的目光聚焦於這對令人難以置信的伴侶身上，前殖民地的原生居民和不列顛尼亞人之間居然產生曖昧的情愫……然而世人原本應該關注零之鎮魂曲的發展，而不是在戰火時期勞燕分飛的情侶在命運的牽引之下再度破鏡重圓的淒美愛情，而魯路修已經受夠了。

「你到底在搞什麼把戲?」惡逆皇帝朝維蕾塔大聲咆哮。

「如你所見，臭小子!」維蕾塔這樣回答，此時扇要連忙前去解開剩下的黑騎成員的鐐銬。

「我不敢相信自己剛才又被你擺了一道!你未免也太莫名其妙了吧？要不是你從中作梗，零之鎮魂曲老早就成功了，你為什麼總是需要破壞我的計劃?你想從我這裡得到什麼?女人!」

「你的計劃根本……毫無任何價值，哼，傑瑞米亞卿對於V·不列顛尼亞皇族分支太過忠誠了，因此他不可能執行或安排這項計劃，樞木卿不可能靠自己想出打扮成Zero進行暗殺的方法，畢竟他是四肢發達、頭腦簡單的蠢貨……」

「嘿!」

「……而你這個混帳總是喜歡耍各種陰謀詭計，將群眾玩弄於股掌之間。」

黑騎成員不知道自己應該如何看待維蕾塔給予傑瑞米亞的評價，只有少數幾個人可以為朱雀的人格作擔保……但是從扇要、玉城到藤堂，甚至包含卡蓮在內，他們一致同意惡逆皇帝是個詭計多端的混帳。但是全世界都想知道黑騎的元老為何會同意這種看法?難不成他們之前認識惡逆皇帝?拯救黑色騎士團的計劃難道不是Zero想出來的嗎？

魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞幾乎快要氣炸了，這並不是什麼雙關語(註2)。這個女人不僅煽動黑色騎士團出賣他……現在他原本的部下竟然紛紛同意維蕾塔的看法。

「你現在為何忽然決定開導我了?你不能只釋放扇要一個人，別去干擾計劃其餘的部分?你這個邪惡的女人?」魯路修朝對方大聲怒吼，此時這對情侶以短暫的親吻慶祝兩人再次重逢。

「高明的智多星，我無法以子彈解救扇要，如果我用槍射穿那條瘋狂的鎖鏈，怎麼可能不會傷害到他……?」這次他們在公眾面前激情地舌吻。

「……」

「所以……如果樞木負責扮演Zero，你繼續坐在王位上擔任惡逆皇帝，你是打算將自己處以極刑嗎？」扇要從後方挺身而出，儘管他還是在親吻女友的脖頸。

「……」惡逆皇帝怒瞪那兩個卿卿我我的愛侶。

「其實，如果他想借用樞木的雙手了結自己，那聽起來也不會太過牽強；你這人平時總是在追求戲劇化，尤其是當你扮演Zero的時候更是如此，我說得沒錯吧?扇?」

「呃，我想她說得八九不離十了，我以前偶爾會懷疑黑色騎士團究竟是地下反抗組織還是知名劇團。」扇要在回答的時候順便解開卡蓮的鎖鏈。

「即使那是你內心深處的抱怨，你這句話也說得太過分了吧！我再也忍受不了了!拜託，不管是誰都好，麻煩快點用子彈送我上西天，不，稍等一下，我今天身上剛好有攜帶槍枝，我還是可以不假他人之手自裁於此。」惡逆皇帝向眾人高聲宣布他的應急措施，隨著他和維蕾塔的談話，魯路修逐漸揭露自己更多的計劃內容，而這對如膠似漆的情侶在公開場合高調秀恩愛的場景幾乎快把他給逼瘋了。(註3)

惡逆皇帝從口袋裡拔出槍枝……但是在他即將飲彈自盡的前夕，呃，謝天謝地，幸虧卡蓮是第一批被解放的囚犯，因此她迅速地踢飛惡逆皇帝手上的槍枝……然後卡蓮霸佔了王座……順便把朱雀拽到自己身上，接著開始不停用拳頭修理這兩個笨蛋。世人不知道究竟是誰比較可怕?儘管惡逆皇帝的恐怖統治使民眾餘悸猶存，但是拷問惡逆皇帝的紅髮少女在恐怖程度上似乎也不遑多讓。

「你們這群笨蛋!只有你們兩個才會想出這種庸人自擾的愚蠢計劃!魯路修，你和朱雀相處那麼多年，為什麼沒有讓他學會最基礎的常識，朱雀的行為沒什麼道理也就罷了，你為什麼也要跟他一起做傻事?」卡蓮更加嚴厲地教訓那兩個男孩，甚至把他們的頭部撞在一起。

「唔噢噢噢!」王騎二人組根本無法進行任何有意義的回答，他們只能發出淒厲的慘叫……兩人被這輩子從來沒有這麼生氣過的卡蓮粗暴地凌虐，他們確實因為被卡蓮揍了太多次而開始懂得明辨是非，不敢再像以前一樣無法無天。

「嗯，雖然你可以教訓他們，但是請不要把哥哥打……殘了。」娜娜莉膽怯地央求對方。

「哦，別擔心，你的哥哥完全可以承受這點小傷。因為他腦袋裡的理性細胞似乎徹底死絕了，我必須透過武力的手段幫他排除弱智細胞，才能讓他恢復以往的水準……他的行為之所以會變得這麼低能，大概是受到朱雀的影響。」卡蓮愉快地回答，此時她更加用力地教訓從前的惡逆皇帝和官方宣告已死的零之騎士，即使是朱雀也無法與盛怒之下火力全開的卡蓮匹敵……然而這已經不是他第一次在暴走的卡蓮面前節節敗退了。

「嘿!我討厭別人說我是笨蛋!(I resent to being called dumb!)，而且你為什麼要把所有事情都怪罪到我頭上?唔嗷嗷嗷!」白色騎士向對方發出哀鳴。

「朱雀……你知道resent後面直接加動名詞才是正確用法嗎？噢!」惡逆皇帝開口詢問自己的騎士。

米蕾和利瓦爾只是觀看目前的進展；魯魯似乎在米蕾手下還沒學夠教訓。想必卡蓮這次能夠讓他記住:「憤怒的女人比毒藥更為致命」……好吧，其實這句俗諺對於米蕾來說並不完全正確，因為米蕾是一位笑口常開的女性，鮮少出現情緒失控或是胡亂發飆的情況，所以不妨讓我們稍微修正一下諺語，改成「堅毅的女人足以克服萬難……不屈不撓的有志者甚至連惡逆皇帝都能直接碾過去」，儘管世人並不知道惡逆皇帝在面對校內的女同學時有多麼苦手，但是如果夏莉還在世的話，她會向魯路修證明堅定不移的女人究竟有多麼可怕。

事件後續……

在卡蓮向皇騎二人組宣洩完自己的挫敗感以後，即使時間已經流逝一個月了，魯路修和朱雀仍舊需要治療他們的偏頭痛。儘管惡逆皇帝從修奈澤爾手上奪走世界的統治權，如今卻是由娜娜莉負責接管整個世界……她試圖整頓零鎮當天所發生的騷動，還有許多人為魯路修的行動和維蕾塔的話語感到困惑。

儘管扇要和維蕾塔舊情復燃，這對情侶卻忽略了全世界的人們因為她的話語而困惑到了極點。傑瑞米亞想知道維蕾塔為什麼總是能夠成功摧毀他主子的計劃?雖然他很感激過去的同事讓他所效忠的王子不用白白送死，但是他還是很詫異維蕾塔竟然有本事將零之鎮魂曲變成一場互比音量的爭吵大賽。

柯內莉亞被人邀請回了皇宮，然而她對魯路修和朱雀悽慘的處境感到遺憾。戰場女武神暴怒的威力根本比不上Zero首席駕駛員對兩人精神乃至肉體的摧殘……

作者的註釋:我在這篇文章之中沒有使用太過華美的辭藻，我希望自己能夠正確描述那些戀愛場景。(呵呵)反正維蕾塔是動畫裡第一個察覺到Zero身分的人，所以她不費吹灰之力便能想出魯路修計劃的全貌。另外，她曾經跟魯路修、朱雀和傑瑞米亞三人共事過，所以她也知道三人如何分配工作。至於搶奪Zero的寶劍……除此之外，她還能用什麼工具釋放扇要呢？手槍絕對……不行。^.^

(註1)love birds=情侶、愛人

(註2)關於雙關語的部分，前句的原文為Lelouch vi Britannia was royally pissed……，royally乍看之下和Royal(皇室)很相似，其實在日常用語之中，royally多半是採用「很」「超級」「非常」的意思，已經和皇室沒有什麼關係了。

(註3)PDA=public display of affection，在公開場合展示愛意


	24. Chapter 24

第二十四章 柯內莉亞的突襲!

提示：皇姐專場……可憐的朱雀

最終一幕即將收場。零之鎮魂曲足以使世界各國長治久安。即使那輛彩車對他而言無異於通往萬丈深淵的死亡列車，只要是為了娜娜莉的緣故，魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞即使捨身乘坐遊行彩車也在所不惜。

柯內莉亞不敢相信眼前所發生的一切……她的弟弟有必要做到這種地步嗎？是的，他被父皇和親族拋棄了，是的，他和娜娜莉被扔到遠在東洋的異國他鄉……但是他有必要為了報仇而如此勞師動眾，甚至派遣軍隊攻打各國，藉由窮兵黷武的方式佔領全世界嗎？她不能只是留在那裡坐以待斃，她必須做點什麼制止她的兄弟瘋狂的行為，她想要獲得答案，並且想要得知魯路修為何逐漸走火入魔，儘管她手上的兵力損傷慘重，還願意繼續支持她的部屬已經所剩無幾了。更重要的是，她勉強還是可以想出一個臨時計劃。

魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞瞥了一眼天邊的盡頭，卻根本看不到本來應該從遠方姍姍來遲的Zero，反而是他姊姊柯內莉亞站在兩人事先預定的集合點。她跟自己一小批忠誠的部屬向前發動突襲，由柯內莉亞出面迎戰較為難纏的Orange，然後那一小支軍隊則是負責圍剿皇家護衛隊；雙方陷入激烈的械鬥當中，柯內莉亞率領的部隊竟然和守衛的實力旗鼓相當，兩者足以在戰場上平分秋色。

柯內莉亞和傑瑞米亞陷入一場賭上生死存亡的巔峰對決，然而此時她眼角的餘光竟瞥見Zero從遠方出沒的跡象。等等……Zero?於是她不再和傑瑞米亞繼續交鋒，而是選擇從刀光劍影裡中途退場，然後她呼喚自己的騎士。「吉爾福德，你來掩護我!」

當朱雀還站在遠方的時候，他甚至看到柯內莉亞朝魯路修發動猛烈的攻勢……儘管朱雀以為她只會攻擊惡逆皇帝。不列顛尼亞的魔女終究證明了他的認知太過侷限於此，在朱雀察覺到周圍究竟發生什麼事之前，柯內莉亞已經和他展開一場攸關體力的拉鋸戰。儘管朱雀自幼研習劍道，因此得以精通各種武藝，甚至打下軍事訓練的功底……。然而柯內莉亞多年以來跟隨軍隊出征的歷練，無論是作為一名普通軍人或是橫掃沙場的總指揮，都遠遠勝過樞木有限的經驗。所以在朱雀察覺到形勢徹底逆轉之前，柯內莉亞已經利用柵欄的門閘卡住他的雙臂……接著他的假面具猝不及防地被人撕下來。

世人、黑色騎士團以及剩餘的皇族因為柯內莉亞揭露Zero的真實面貌而嚇得喘不過氣，而柯內莉亞證實了Zero為詐死的零之騎士……等等，你說Zero是什麼人?那……根本沒有道理。然而魯路修因為皇姐唐突的舉動感到相當驚駭，他為了讓朱雀在零鎮的時候更方便通過而刻意疏散警備，但是他沒有考慮到有人會在光天化日之下藉機發動突襲，而且還抓住他故意留下的空檔徹底打亂所有節奏。實際上他認為皇姐攻擊的目的是為了藉此發動政變，因為今天他為了籌備零鎮的相關事宜，而減少自己周圍的守衛人數……但是她為何必須攻擊Zero?

「好吧，魯路修，到底發生什麼事了?」柯內莉亞示意她的部下撤退。

「你是什麼意思?親愛的柯內莉亞皇姐?」惡逆皇帝見狀也跟著揮手屏退左右，他的聲音顯得相當冷酷……但是他的腦袋開始高速運轉，試圖想出可能的解決方案。

「如果你不說自己到底在打什麼歪主意，我恐怕必須將樞木當成人質了，他不僅是這場談判的有利籌碼……而且我還會負責審訊他。」不列顛尼亞的魔女猛力拽住朱雀的頭髮，儘管柯內莉亞臉上掛著冰冷的假笑，她虛偽的笑容卻也顯得相當致命。

「魯路修，快點來救我!」朱雀一時之間開始進入歇斯底里的狀態……柯內莉亞很難通融別人，她平時的作風可謂不徇情面，而且任何人都不能反抗她的意見，如果你不幸招惹到她只能摸摸鼻子自認倒楣，他在軍隊裡聽過關於柯內莉亞如何審訊敵人的謠言(註1)，現在看來那並不是什麼捕風捉影的傳聞，或許柯內莉亞真的是這樣對待犯人的!

「你從他嘴裡套不出任何有價值的情報，畢竟他什麼也不知道，他只不過是奉命行事而已。」惡逆皇帝若無其事地說道，但是他絞盡腦汁地想要找出解決問題的辦法，現在的情況已經到達分秒必爭的程度了。

「是這樣嗎？……我一共知道有7289種方法可以讓人將情報吐得一乾二淨，其中有298種方法涉及閹割他們，另外我還私藏了1274種拷問手段會讓他們希望自己從未爬出母親的子宮，而且我還保留了465種酷刑會讓囚犯希望我立刻給他們一個痛快。剩下的凌虐手段只是為了折磨他們取樂而已。」柯內莉亞冷漠地聲明魯路修再不乖乖就範的話，等待在後的就是朱雀慘遭生不如死的酷刑，而她的雙眼在出言威嚇的同時閃過了致命的寒芒。儘管柯內莉亞內心希望魯路修能被她的虛張聲勢給唬住……她其實只知道125種拷問技巧，其中75種是軍方標準的審訊模式，剩下的折磨手段是靠她自己想出來的。

雖然魯路修仍舊保持著氣定神閒的姿態……然而他的內心卻因為是否應該透露計畫內容而陷入天人交戰……無論如何，柯內莉亞都已經摧毀了零之鎮魂曲。但是朱雀為自己岌岌可危的性命感到擔憂……而且他也挺害怕失去自己的生殖器官……

「哇哈哈哈，魯路修，你乾脆直接告訴她算了!我還不想死！」朱雀因為被激起求生本能而開始鬼哭狼嚎。

「我原本以為你一心求死?」魯路修堂而皇之地回答……好吧，他不能讓柯內莉亞看出他確實在乎朱雀的性命，否則零之騎士不僅會更加危險，柯內莉亞一旦得知她真的抓住自己的軟肋，自己只會更加受制於人，甚至只能任憑他的姐妹隨意擺佈，何況朱雀還是他所指派的Zero代理人。

「哇啊啊啊!我死後想要保留全屍!我不想被人肢解成殘缺不全的模樣，或是直接被柯內莉亞剁成碎屍萬段的慘狀!快點來救我！」朱雀的話語不僅變得顛三倒四，他的內心甚至已經接近精神崩潰的狀態了。

「所以你是否要吐露實情?」柯內莉亞再次開口詢問。

「魯路修!你乾脆告訴她零之鎮魂曲的內容!」朱雀再也無法忍受了。只要他的腦海裡浮現自己即將面臨慘無人道的懲罰，他就恨不得立刻按照柯內莉亞的指示去做。

「不，你這頭蠢驢!如果你敢告訴她任何一個字，我會用槍枝讓你永遠閉嘴!」魯路修沒有留給朱雀多餘的選擇；畢竟惡逆皇帝知道自己的皇姐在打什麼如意算盤，於是他也只能跟著一起虛張聲勢，讓對方以為自己胸有成竹，才有可能打消那人繼續探聽的念頭。

「什什什什什麼!如果我在柯內莉亞面前拒絕透露原委，我會被她折磨得不成人形!但是倘若我口風不嚴，你會用狙擊的方式讓我永遠保持沉默!」零之騎士因為面臨兩難的抉擇而徹底精神崩潰，世界上所有的人們，甚至包括黑色騎士團元老和修奈澤爾都在同情這位內心早已千瘡百孔的騎士。白色國王知道自己的妹妹和弟弟在各自的領域都能夠憑藉一己之力置對手於死地，但是他從未見過兩人把這種技能用在彼此身上，儘管他們製造出來愚弄對方的假象很難取信於人，卻可以用來反映現實……也就是他們性格之中最為殘酷的一面。柯內莉亞身為軍隊統帥，她的行事風格基本上是為達目的不擇手段；魯路修也跟她差不多心狠手辣，惡逆皇帝看重結果更勝於過程，他為了實現自己的目標，甚至可以犧牲曾經與他一起共患難的隊友。

「快點告訴我!樞木!」柯內莉亞再次揪起他的短髮，以便進行審問。俄頃之間，零之騎士因為唯恐自己的性命不堪對方的蹂躪而開始泣不成聲，他在大眾面前抽噎垂淚是有正當理由的，畢竟如果他不幸交在柯內莉亞手上，他不管有幾條命都不夠玩。

「不、准、告、訴、她、任、何、事、情、朱、雀!」惡逆皇帝咬牙一字一頓地說道。他的聲音宛如野獸低沉的咆哮。

「哇哈哈哈哈，你們兩個都已經瘋了!但是魯路修，如果你當場槍斃我，你還能依靠誰來殺死你呢?而且你為什麼要讓我經歷這種磨難?你知道我還有活下去的geass……她可能為了讓囚犯屈打成招而故意折磨我好幾年!哇啊啊啊!」零之騎士在說話的時候甚至不停打嗝和嗚咽。

「殺死他?」柯內莉亞心裡幾乎因為這荒唐的計畫而被逗笑了……儘管她對樞木抱持著歉意，但是這些恫嚇只不過是暫時的，然而威脅樞木的作法收效甚微，除了讓另一個男人開始害怕她的存在以外，這些手段無助於解決當前的問題。

「朱雀!」魯路修不知道自己應該如何解決這些麻煩。用槍當場擊斃……只是他為了虛張聲勢而營造出來的假象，這句話裡包含誇大不實的成份，他當然不可能真的那麼做，然而朱雀……竟然把這句話當真。現在那個呆瓜即將對柯內莉亞知無不言，言無不盡!所以唯一的區別在於告訴她的人是魯路修自己還是那頭蠢驢，柯內莉亞遲早會知道全部的真相，魯路修無奈地以手掩面。

「魯路修想要……想要……」朱雀因為哭得太厲害而不斷打嗝，「我以Zero的身份殺死他，由……由於他是惡逆皇帝……」朱雀又忍不住開始打嗝和啜泣，「透過他的死亡，世界可以獲得和平……因為Zero是正義的象徵……」朱雀低聲哭訴著，「你可以不要拷問我嗎？」白色騎士總算坦白招供了，最後朱雀尖叫著要求柯內莉亞盡快放開他。

「哦，魯路修……」不列顛尼亞的魔女越過眾人，爬上遊行彩車，由於守衛太過震驚而忘記開槍。

「你在做什麼?」魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞用槍指著對方……但是他遲遲無法扣下扳機，因為他手上已經沾滿太多人的鮮血了，如果他失手殺了柯內莉亞，尤菲是永遠不會原諒他的。不列顛尼亞的魔女強行奪走他的槍枝，然後緊緊擁抱他。

原本針鋒相對的兩人總算能夠釋懷了，當他們放下彼此的成見和芥蒂，電視機之前的觀眾、黑色騎士團、殘存的皇室系譜和娜娜莉都因為這溫馨的一幕而看得入迷。儘管朱雀憤怒地嘟起嘴唇、瞪大雙眼，他開始質疑魯路修為什麼能夠得到安慰，明明他因為兩人恣意妄為的舉動而受到嚴重的精神創傷……等等，他為什麼會想要柯內莉亞的安慰?都是因為兩人在那裡胡鬧，才會把他弄得神智不清。

米蕾和利瓦爾非常同情現在的朱雀……

事件後續……

由於柯內莉亞出面干涉，魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞釋放了所有階下囚，然後繼續掌管這個世界。朱雀因為兩人的言語暴力而需要接受心理治療……然而朱雀的心理醫生在幫他看診以後，也開始需要掛精神科、尋求別的心理醫生的協助，因為沒有死成的零之騎士在精神方面顯然很有問題。娜娜莉很高興他們能擁有像柯內莉亞一樣寬宏大量的姐姐。然而修奈澤爾開始懷疑在不列顛尼亞家族之中，究竟是哪一個成員最為致命，他原本以為一定是自己，但是……既然他無法阻止魯路修的計畫(不管那個計畫到底是什麼)，然而柯內莉亞僅憑著挾持那個容易受騙上當的樞木作為人質，便能徹底扭轉對她不利的局勢，或許修奈澤爾必須重新考慮家族致命程度的排序。

作者的註釋：嗯，如果柯內莉亞在最後一集當中決定提前發動突襲，而她進攻的時間點又剛好擺在零鎮之前，那麼就有可能發生上述的故事情節。既然她知道Zero的真實身份，假冒者當然會引起她的注意，讓她想要追蹤對方。呃，這些年來，柯內莉亞在軍旅生活中所累積的經驗足以讓她戰勝朱雀，這樣的推論應該比較符合邏輯。^.^

朱雀：(瞪著作者，他眼中滿是熊熊燃燒的怒火)太棒了!現在我於大眾面前失去理智……

作者：你不是很早以前就失去它了嗎？你十歲的反應還比較合乎理性……

魯路修：你安排柯內莉亞擁抱我的橋段?你瘋了嗎？女人?

柯內莉亞：(嘆了口氣)魯魯，我們畢竟是一家人……

作者：我支持那個看法!

朱雀、魯路修：(向作者投來憤怒的目光)……你太討厭了!

(註1)這邊疑似為interrogate(審問)而不是integrate(整合)


	25. Chapter 25

第二十五章 我不幹了！

現在進入最終的倒數計時……一切都像鳳凰似的在燃燒的餘燼之中重獲新生……基本上每一章前面都有類似的廢話。魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞的表情充滿陰霾……當零之鎮魂曲已經進展到最後一個階段時，魯路修開始思索一件事：……他在這篇劇本裡由於造化弄人(或是說作者的惡意)已經嚐過24次敗績……那個該殺千刀的作者為什麼不能放任他安靜地死去！非要變出各種花樣，翻來覆去地折騰他?

樞木朱雀已經忍無可忍了！他身先士卒地扮演24次Zero，結果不僅全部失敗，作者還讓他在大庭廣眾之下失去自己的尊嚴和原本引以為傲的一切，他也失去了自己的男子氣概……他的理智由於作者的捉弄而蕩然無存……他不是故意在講雙關語，想像一下如果她的故事分級不是K+(9歲以上的兒童可以盡情觀看)，那麼到底會發生什麼事呢？他大概會失去自己的貞……嗯，你懂我的意思。經過一系列漫長的煎熬以後，Zero總算受夠了。這些折磨不曉得什麼時候才會到盡頭，他不能把青春全部耗在這裡。饒是機器人也接受不了苦悶呆板的作業流程，何況他又不是真的機器人。

世人、黑色騎士團、皇族殘黨以及娜娜莉望著Zero通過守衛，和傑瑞米亞奮勇作戰……接著跳上平臺，當場脫下自己的面具，把他的利劍當成垃圾一般扔掉，然後在人群面前仰天長嘯?這是怎麼一回事?

「我不幹了！你有聽到嗎？你這個瘋狂的作者摧毀了我的人生!唉……即使魯路修當初的背叛也沒有把我搞得那麼悽慘狼狽!那說明了什麼?我再也不願走完零之鎮魂曲的程序!所以……哈!」官方宣告已死的零之騎士對著天空之中只有自己才知道的傢伙大聲咆哮……當然，這樣胡言亂語的舉動讓他看起來像是發神經一般。

然而魯路修也朝著天際投擲憤懣的目光。所有人都以為皇騎雙人組的精神狀況游離在瘋子的邊緣。由於他們這輩子從沒看過這麼多的權力，在他們奪取政權以後也開始變得腐化墮落了……因為兩人的靈魂無法適應外在環境的劇烈轉變，於是樂極生悲，他們因為太過興奮而開始變得癲狂癡傻。所以作者決定出來挽救局面。

「哇喔喔喔!你不必對我大吼大叫!此外我的靈感已經完全枯竭了，無法繼續用那些天馬行空的作法來破壞零鎮……還好你這次主動幫我摧毀那個計畫了。吔!」當作者把床鋪當成承載自己的飛行工具，降臨至反逆世界的天空之時，她由於睡意朦朧而忍不住打了一個呵欠。

「什……什麼?」扯掉自己臉上面具的Zero發出高分貝的噪音，於是惡逆皇帝想要以惡狠狠的目光在他身上燒出一個洞……唯獨這次機會可以按照動畫編排的原始劇本進行操作，而那個腦袋進水的蠢貨居然義無反顧地搞爛它了!

「如同我之前陳訴的內容，我已經想不出任何理論上可行的好點子來阻撓魯魯的自殺計畫!」作者再次斷言自己已經江郎才盡。

「呃……什麼是零之鎮魂曲?」卡蓮膽怯地詢問著伴隨床鋪一起從天而降的女孩，儘管她不知道這名素未謀面的女性到底是何方神聖……但是剛才朱雀顯然是在朝她大聲嚷嚷。

「我把電腦借給你們使用，請各位瀏覽這一頁!」作者憑空變出一台筆記型電腦，並且在google首頁打上零之鎮魂曲的關鍵字，然後點選刊載Code Geass項目的維基百科，接著將它展現給所有囚犯欣賞，從卡蓮、娜娜莉、藤堂到玉城都已經得知了相關簡介。然而當囚犯們閱讀筆電的敘述以後，他們沒有一個不是以嗔怒的目光刺痛魯路修的靈魂。

「所以動畫劇集原本應該是這樣發展的……呃，我要把USB插在什麼地方?Orange，你的身上有專門用來連結終端的凹槽嗎？我想要播放這部影片。」當作者點擊youtube的頻道，並在上面輸入零之鎮魂曲的短句……然而傑瑞米亞竟以凶神惡煞的眼神剜著她，這女孩以為他是什麼?難道是包含安卓系統的多功能機器人嗎？作者將螢幕放大，以便向世人證明零之鎮魂曲起初應該會如何發展。

魯魯和朱雀理所當然地瞪著她，世人不曉得應該作出什麼反應，因為他們普遍認為魯路修的想法不切實際……一人之死真的有辦法確保世界和平嗎?即使除掉了一個惡逆皇帝，將來難道不會有其他野心家再次掀起動亂?黑色騎士團對於皇騎二人組的行為感到怒不可遏，至於娜娜莉則是因為哥哥想要犧牲自己的性命而感到心煩意亂……娜娜莉一向是個無憂無慮的女孩，很難得看到她為什麼事情而發愁。修奈澤爾和柯內莉亞在心裡由衷地抱怨魯路修到底有多麼容易鑽牛角尖。

「嘿，你怎麼可能知道那麼多?」群眾之中有個路人開口問她。

「因為在我的世界當中，你們近幾年所發生的一切只不過是一部動畫而已。因為2018年反逆已經完結很久了，如果你跟我處在相同的平行宇宙裡，你也可以獲取一樣的訊息。我想只要在網路上搜索Code Geass的劇集，你也可以得知事情的來龍去脈……」作者大聲說出自己的想法，此時前不列顛尼亞帝國的公民、EU和中華聯邦的人們紛紛打開手機和筆電進行搜索。顯然忘記了作者說過前提是處在同一條世界線，但是作者對他們稀奇的舉動不置可否。

「所以你現在可以釋放我們了嗎？或者贈送囚犯一把鏈鋸好讓我們自力救濟?」黑騎的王牌駕駛員躍躍欲試地詢問作者，不難想像如果她擺脫鏈條的束縛，會是摩拳擦掌打算開揍的模樣。作者按照對方的要求去做……嗯，扣除掉鏈鋸的部分，在所有的囚徒重獲自由以後，作者運用自己的威能卸除魯魯隨身攜帶的槍枝，然後把魯路修硬是套進毛絨小熊布偶的戲服當中，如此一來，作者就可以擁抱他了!魯魯的體能相當纖瘦羸弱，那還真是太好了!因為這樣他就無法擺脫作者的糾纏。

「我的電鋸在哪裡?」卡蓮以眼神威嚇作者。

「妳為什麼需要電鋸?」

「樞木!」

作者愉快地將道具提供給卡蓮，然後她開始拚命追殺詐死的零之騎士，途中甚至高喊著，「只要我還活著一天，你絕對不會有機會假扮成ZERO！」黑色騎士團以及剩餘的皇族敬畏地看著朱雀好幾次差點被卡蓮削成肉乾，或是被電鋸砍成碎屍……。看來黑色騎士團的王牌真的不喜歡動畫的結局……，何止是不喜歡，她根本恨透了這個結局。

「放開我！瘋狂的女人！妳為什麼要提供電鋸給卡蓮！她在手無寸鐵的情況下就已經夠危險了！」惡逆皇帝在作者的熊抱之中不停使勁掙扎。

「因為那是卡蓮的要求，而且她也想要折磨朱雀！」作者幸災樂禍地說道，她更加用力地抱住惡逆皇帝。

「所以……朱雀和哥哥為什麼要對你亂發脾氣?」娜娜莉膽怯地詢問差點以擁抱勒死她哥哥的女孩。

「喔，因為我之前寫了不少東西。」作者又在筆電上開啟另一個視窗，向所有囚犯展示她的勞動成果，也就是她如何在零鎮之中添加各種意外元素，以便攔阻惡逆皇帝計畫的小說，然後她重新站回原地，繼續熱情地摟住魯魯。

藤堂因為電腦上的小說情節而開始為自己過去的學生打抱不平，「朱雀在你的故事裡為什麼失去那麼多東西?你為了製造喜劇效果而讓他的衣服徹底消失，為了替文章增添笑料而犧牲掉他的驕傲和尊嚴，你甚至強迫他穿女裝！」藤堂咬牙切齒地瞪著作者。

「好吧，我之所以特別針對他的理由，是因為他在動畫結尾成為Zero的接班人……而且他是零鎮不可或缺的要素之一！」

「你每次寫到我的時候，為什麼總是把我安排到隨便的餘興節目當中?」玉城盤問對方。

「你在反逆之中算是非常次要的角色，code geass系列沒有用很多篇幅來描述你，此外你在動畫裡就跟白色國王一樣不起眼！」作者把魯魯當成寵物似的輕輕撫弄，然而她的話語引起修奈澤爾和玉城的怒火，兩人齊刷刷地以殺人的視線將作者千刀萬剮。

「卡蓮，看看這一段……」扇要總算挺身而出，在這場預謀的殺人案還處於未遂階段的時候，扇要立刻出面制止了卡蓮瘋狂的追逐，然後從作者的筆電當中，指出卡蓮在故事裡到底扮演什麼樣的角色。

「我可沒有那麼寬容、好說話！如果是真正的我，就一定會把朱雀揍得鼻青臉腫，除非他只能虛脫地癱倒在地上，否則絕不會輕易善罷甘休！作者應該編出這種故事才對！」卡蓮堅定不移地說出自己有多麼容易記仇，至於作者則是在一旁興致高昂地看戲，黑騎眾人因為少女的宣言而留下冷汗，藤堂則是難堪地以手掩面……他的學生還是會因為卡蓮的怒火而繼續遭殃……而朱雀已經正式放棄和對方硬碰硬的想法！為什麼有人終其一生都想折磨他?

米蕾和利瓦爾在網路上搜索作者提起的關鍵字……呃，他們真的不怪作者會想要摧毀零鎮，不過迄今為止作者到底挫敗了多少次魯魯的計畫?

事件後續……

CG世界的人們如今得知初代Zero的真實身份，眾人真的掀開Zero的神秘面紗，甚至知曉了那個笨蛋皇帝的計畫。是的，他不再以惡逆皇帝的稱號聞名於世，自從……眾人看見他的實際行動，以及察覺到他為自己的人生所安排的……最後一項計畫?人們對他的看法便已經出現轉變。(儘管百姓還是認為他的計畫相當愚蠢。)

魯魯還必須忍受地獄一般的酷刑折磨……雖然那只是他單方面的見解，實際上作者把他當成可愛的貓咪來對待，因此他所承受的的酷刑還會繼續下去，作者甚至大筆一揮把他變成六歲嬰兒，以便讓娜娜莉、修奈澤爾和柯內莉亞更容易照顧他。除了娜娜莉和不列顛尼亞的魔女開始擁抱他以外(魯路修又被迫接受女性的擁抱，而且還處在完全不能抵抗的狀態)，在一旁觀望的修奈澤爾甚至覺得這種場景趣味橫生。

朱雀不惜一切代價想要避開卡蓮，因為卡蓮真的會按照她之前信誓旦旦的話語把他揍得滿地找牙，火爆的紅髮少女擁有言出必行的性格，最後一定會說到做到……那意味著即使作者終於打算停筆結束這一章……他還是會在讀者看不到的角落被卡蓮繼續追殺，紅髮少女確實恨透了讓他擔任Zero接班人的想法。朱雀不高興地噘嘴，可是就連過去的老師也不站在他那一邊……藤堂沒收他手上的Zero的制服、面具和寶劍，然後告訴朱雀他往後餘生都被禁足了！藤堂沒收東西的當下似乎還在喃喃自語，像是「確保我愚蠢的徒弟不會再失去其他東西」。

作者註釋：哈哈，希望標題和摘要別嚇壞讀者了。隨著章節的增加，想出符合邏輯的CG同人文開始變得越發困難。再次感謝各位讀者不吝賜教，能提供給我豐富的聯想和啟發，但是我得確保你們所提供的靈感在塞進文章的時候仍舊符合邏輯。總之如果我想不出任何好點子，也許這就是本系列的最後一章(譯者：其實這篇一共有30章，甚至還出了續集……)不過寫作可以帶給我層出不窮的樂趣，尤其是我還可以在文章裡盡情折磨朱雀。^.^

朱雀：謝天謝地，你總算寫完了！

作者：如果真的沒有靈感才會封筆……還有你現在不必擔心黑騎王牌的追殺嗎？

朱雀：(像是瘋子一般逃走了)啊啊啊啊啊啊！

卡蓮：(鍥而不捨地追逐冒牌Zero！)你知道嗎？如果你願意繼續寫作的話，麻煩在下一章提供給我更多武器！


	26. Chapter 26

第二十六章 現場直播

惡逆皇帝清償所有罪孽的日子總算到來了，那個惡魔將會為了世界而死，並且使原本凋敝破舊的一切再度浴火重生。當魯路修坐在遊行車上等待自己覆滅的一刻，他思索著：為了創造娜娜莉夢想中的世界，零之鎮魂曲是無可避免的一步。

「不列顛尼亞中央電視臺為您插播本節頻道，今日清晨全世界的皇帝魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞首次於民間公開亮相。現場交由節目主持人米蕾·阿什弗德來為各位採訪報導！」

Zero從遠方風塵僕僕地趕來，他為了終結一切而做好長足的準備。現在他只需要越過守衛，假裝在和傑瑞米亞認真決鬥，然後一刀捅死魯路修即可，他的後半輩子將會成為眾人頂禮膜拜的正義象徵。儘管朱雀心底深處由衷地認為這份苦差事對他來說壓力相當沉重，但是他畢竟已經和魯路修策劃了一切，既然已經是約定好的事情，便由不得他出爾反爾。

過去的學生會長和整個世界都看到Zero從遠方步履如飛地狂奔。米蕾對突然冒出的插曲十分感興趣；魯路修以皇帝之姿首次登基以後，他的許多行為都令米蕾感到消沉沮喪，為了抵消這份鬱悶的感覺。無論如何,她決定優先採訪Zero!

朱雀往前衝鋒陷陣，他接近守衛身旁，但是當他即將跨越隊伍間隙的瞬間，朱雀像是家畜一般被人用繩索套住!長繩將他一圈接著一圈包裹起來，有人把他從守衛的陣列裡強行拖走，朱雀落入記者的魔掌之中，那位負責實況轉播的新聞主持人剛好有一張令他備感熟悉的面孔。

哇!米蕾原本以為麥克風線的長度不夠，不足以箍住Zero，假使她成功束縛對方，也會因為電線不夠結實而被Zero掙脫，然而實際情況證明並非如此。既然牛仔大作戰成功了，她不可能讓到手的獵物白白溜走，她一定不辱記者的使命，從目標嘴裡撬出獨家頭條的情報。世界上所有的人們通通因為記者的舉動而感到瞠目結舌，黑色騎士團很納悶記者是從哪裡學到這種捕獲別人的技巧，剩餘的皇族成員不停冒出冷汗，魯路修的眼角開始劇烈抽搐，因為他正好瞥見米蕾在大眾面前無所顧忌地擺出滑稽的姿勢。

在米蕾以電線臨時做出套索，並且成功俘虜不情願的Zero以後，她拿起更多電線纏繞在Zero身上，朱雀因為記者限制自己的自由而感到相當氣惱。學生會長何時開始成為Zero的反對者了？為什麼米蕾偏偏挑選他作為束縛的對象?當魯路修喬裝成Zero的時候，沒有人會想用套索綑綁他。

「現在我們來為奇蹟之人Zero進行特別採訪，儘管諷刺的是，Zero目前也需要奇蹟降臨才能擺脫五花大綁的繩子!所以Zero，你當初是怎麼在對抗布國的武裝衝突之中倖存下來的?根據黑色騎士團的彙報，你不是已經在戰場裡殉難了嗎？」

「……」朱雀的臉色相當不悅，為什麼他所扮演過的角色全部都處在死亡狀態?零之騎士為了他倆的理想而捐軀了，現在魯路修指派給他的新角色也被黑色騎士團單方面宣告死亡。

「你會為了對抗魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞而擬定什麼戰略?」

「……」他才不會告訴米蕾零之鎮魂曲的內幕情報!

「第三代……Zero,你跟初代Zero以及二代Zero都是同一個人嗎？」

「……」不，他絕對不會洩露任何國家最高機密……而且第三代Zero聽起來未免太過詭異了!

「請問你何時磨練出在密集的子彈和守衛之間來回穿梭的技巧?先前的Zero並非以身手矯健的運動能耐名聞遐邇?」

「……」

「我可以摘掉面具來驗證你的身份嗎？」神采飛揚的記者剛問完這句話，便立刻動手卸除他的面具，Zero甚至沒有反應時間就直接以素顏示人，然而惡逆皇帝卻因為即將東窗事發而徹底抓狂了。

「不!」惡逆皇帝為了制止記者肆意妄為的舉措而大聲呼號，然而大部分的群眾完全無視他的叫嚷，因為他們對於掩蓋在面具下的真容太過好奇，一時之間沒有注意到激動萬分的魯路修。

「朱……雀?你光是在不列顛尼亞的行程就排滿了，應該已經分身乏術了才對，這幾年你既要參與軍隊的職務，成為公主的私人騎士，擔任圓桌武士的時候又要抽空前往校園上課，你怎麼有時間兼顧Zero的工作,而且還在那麼多地方奔波?」米蕾質疑朱雀扮演Zero的真實性。

「呃，我蹺了很多工作?」朱雀不曉得自己應該如何圓謊，如果讓他同時在帝國位居高職，又要想辦法在敵方陣營擔任首領，他怎麼可能不會面臨蠟燭兩頭燒的局面?

「還有你不是已經陣亡了嗎？」

「不，我如今依然是生龍活虎的一尾好漢……至少呼吸沒有停歇。」

「好吧！到底發生什麼事了?魯路修?如果你不想後悔的話，請你現在立刻告訴我！」精神亢奮的新聞主播對著惡逆皇帝大聲呼喊，然而百姓紛紛開始懷疑這位記者是哪來的勇氣敢跟惡逆皇帝分庭抗禮地互相叫囂，敢用命令語氣威脅暴君不怕被殺頭嗎？還有她是怎麼認識惡逆皇帝的?

「你竟敢公然蔑視我的權威?」魯路修依然處之泰然，他試圖重拾冷漠獨裁者的形象；出了校園以後，米蕾並沒有那麼多權力可以對付他。

「那是你自找的！」米蕾聲嘶力竭地呼喊著，然後抽出兩個形狀奇特的隨身碟(USB)，其中一個設計成魯路修的模樣，另一個採取朱雀的造型的外觀。她將隨身碟遞給負責提供技術的專業製作人，於是電視內容不再是原本的實況報導，而是再度播放惡逆皇帝登基大典的錄像帶，然而在這部分結束以後，影片的後續是皇帝和騎士寧可選擇遺忘的惡夢。

幻燈片開始播放男女逆轉祭的情況，魯路修穿上一襲公主禮裙，而朱雀則是換成高中女生的制服。阿什弗德舉辦貓咪祭的時候，魯路修化妝成貓咪的尊容，至於朱雀則是採取幼犬的扮相。萬聖節的場景具有濃厚的諷刺意味，因為魯路修負責飾演惡魔，而朱雀竟然喬裝成日本風格的死神，剛好符合兩人未來在戰場上叱吒風雲的形象(惡逆皇帝在英文裡是寫成demon emperor)。愛麗絲夢遊仙境日，魯路修偽裝成瘋帽匠，朱雀搖身一變化為三月兔。另外朱雀在都市夜生活祭典大膽到只穿皮革長褲出鏡，他的脖子上套著醒目的項圈……為了展現他的危險程度，朱雀甚至被關進捕獸籠裡!魯路修不知道運用什麼方法逃過那個恐怖的主題，所以都市夜生活祭典沒有放上他的照片。童話祭的當天，魯路修打扮成如夢似幻的公主，朱雀則是負責囚禁他的惡龍。他們在水上樂園的傍晚，謝天謝地，那次他們只能穿普通的泳裝。這部幻燈片紀錄了皇帝與騎士在校園裡多采多姿的生活，並且在許多節日之中只能屈服於學生會長的淫威，犧牲色相穿戴各種羞恥的服飾。

世人不敢相信自己看到了什麼!惡逆皇帝曾經假扮成娉婷的淑女?至於零之騎士在照片迴廊當中看起來彷彿脫衣舞者一般，尤其是以都會夜生活作為主題的場景之中，這種感覺似乎特別明顯。這名記者到底掌握了多少最高統治者的不雅照片和醜聞?黑色騎士團感到相當不解，照片之中男扮女裝的孩子怎麼可能會是他們的Zero?在他們眼中Zero一直都是高高在上的領導者，怎麼可能淪落為記者玩弄的對象。剩下的皇族成員在意見方面似乎出現分歧，修奈澤爾和柯內莉亞以陰沉晦暗的表情怒視他們弟弟的尷尬照片，並且認為皇族變成這副德性到底成何體統，那些照片使帝國有失顏面，但是娜娜莉很高興能夠見到過往的回憶錄，她很慶幸米蕾依然保留慶典節目的相片，因為她以前失明的時候沒有機會看到那些逗趣的場景。魯路修基本上處在目瞪口呆的狀態；那個壞心眼的女人隨身攜帶那堆相片的檔案?朱雀因為太過困窘而想要以手掩面，但是因為他被電線纏繞成木乃伊所以根本做不到。

「哦！我手上還持有你們兩個人的裸照!」米蕾向眾人大聲宣布，她的語調顯得活潑而富有朝氣。

「什麼？」皇帝和騎士驚恐地尖叫出聲。

「是的，你瞧，魯路修，當你首度踏進阿什弗德家的時候，我說服咲世子拍了幾張你沒穿衣服的照片，因為當時我無法確定你的性別到底是什麼，我原本以為你可能基於某些心理因素需要女扮男裝。而且朱雀你不用擔心，雖然我拍了很多張你一絲不掛的相片，但是真正有價值的部份只有2GB，(其他不是比較模糊，就是拍出來效果不好)，你應該感謝羅伊德以他獨特的幽默感進行拍攝!(所以才有那麼多報廢的作品)」米蕾愉快地向驚慌失措的二人組……以及全世界提供她的犯案過程和同謀。

「現在麻煩你們告訴我這究竟是怎麼一回事，否則後果恐怕會不堪設想！」米蕾再次盤問那兩個活寶。

「不准告訴她任何一個字！」惡逆皇帝吩咐他的騎士千萬不能走漏風聲。

「哼！那麼……好吧，因為魯路修差點害我爺爺心臟病發，現在輪到我為爺爺報仇了！」

現在播放的短片其實是阿什弗德學院秘密通道的監視畫面，時間大約是從去年到現今數個月前。內容全部都是魯路修在這條路上穿脫……Zero制服的場景，他估計以為絕對不會有人看到，於是放鬆愜意地躲在這裡更換衣服。首先鏡頭出現的人影是他和CC,魯路修似乎為了扳倒柯內莉亞，而不停暢談他接下來要如何修改自己的作戰計劃，CC在一旁慵懶地吃起披薩。第二部影片是Zero總算決定好自己應該使用哪一個方案；結果該視頻證明了魯路修即是如假包換的Zero，因為他盛裝打扮成Zero的樣子，唯獨缺少那副頭盔。甚至還有幾部影片出現魯路修和羅洛商量如何抗衡中華聯邦的場景。世界上所有民眾、黑色騎士團、剩餘的皇族，甚至包括惡逆皇帝和他的騎士本人都想知道這名記者手上到底握有多少驚人內幕。

「爺爺最近終於有時間升級校園的保安系統，稍微想像一下，當他檢查監視器拍到的畫面時，發現惡逆皇帝和Zero竟然是同一個人，他會有多麼震驚……」米蕾憤怒地瞪著自己的學弟，而她的嗓音忽然變得極度冷酷，「現在我手上還有總計250GB的相片和視頻可以作為談判的籌碼，魯路修，那些全部都是令你尷尬到極點的遺珠鏡頭……可惜我在挖掘朱雀的醜聞之際，只有找到125GB有爆點的內容。如果你還是不願透露你們兩人到底在搞什麼名堂，它們會被散佈到網路和各大媒體上！」每個人都感到相當震撼……因為米蕾幾乎等同於公然違抗惡逆皇帝，這名姑娘所說出的話語很有膽識和魄力，可以視為向目前的政權體制直接宣戰了。

「傑瑞米亞，我下令你逮捕……」惡逆皇帝甚至來不及說完這段話，就被米蕾打斷了。

「老實說，魯魯，你以為下令逮捕我有任何用處嗎？儘管你有自己的人脈，可是我的關係網絡也不會差到哪裡去。」米蕾用跟以前一樣雀躍的話語回答他。

「魯路修……你乾脆直接告訴她算了。」朱雀懇請惡逆皇帝的開恩，他真的不想讓自己的裸照外流。當他進行健康檢查的時候，羅伊德可能拍了好幾百張他光著身子的相片，他當時沒想到羅伊德居然完全缺乏職業操守的概念，竟把照片提供給米蕾進行其他用途。

「我為什麼要聽……」惡逆皇帝已經開始惱羞成怒了，他想要一逞口舌之快。

「魯路修，請你理性思考好嗎！既然大家都已經知道你是Zero，零之鎮魂曲怎麼可能會成功?……而且你如果繼續意氣用事，我們兩個人的名聲都要毀於一旦了！」朱雀迫切地呼籲對方冷靜衡量得失利弊。

「零之鎮魂曲?」米蕾質問惡逆皇帝。

「#$#$#$#$%$^%^%」魯路修已經開始語無倫次了，他無法作出清楚的回答。

於是朱雀代替對方解釋零之鎮魂曲的基本原理，而世人專心地聆聽他的說明。在朱雀交代完事情的原委以後，米蕾再度恢復以往擔任學生會長的活躍風格，她向兩人發表自己的看法，「嗯，你們兩個為何不能辭去自己的官職(註1)，放棄愚弄世人的打算(註2)，放棄你的Knightmoare frame型號，然後……別再繼續囉哩叭唆地談論這個話題，不要像是中邪一般反覆提起尤菲米亞公主和惡逆皇帝的名字?」米蕾在攝像機前再度恢復記者的角色，為觀眾解釋現場的情況。

「如果你想尋找世界上最好的演員，那個人遠在天邊，近在眼前，請問有誰能比愚弄了整個世界的惡逆皇帝更擅長演戲呢？……儘管外表看不出來，但是惡逆皇帝的演技比想像中更加爐火純青！他在兩個學期裡擔任正義的象徵──Zero，而且直到剛才為止，除了惡逆皇帝自己以外，沒有人能夠識破他的偽裝！又或者你如果想要尋覓具有雄才大略的CEO，請各位仔細觀摩他如何帶領黑色騎士團走向輝煌……接著趁機坐大以後，再把你的員工送進監牢裡，最終成功接收整個世界的版圖！」魯路修以狠戾的目光瞪著米蕾。他不敢相信過去的學生會長竟然這樣解釋他對帝國的反叛。

「如果你想徵求一名Knightmare駕駛員來為你工作，又不想多花一分錢雇用私人護衛和脫衣舞者，各位觀眾不必捨近求遠，因為樞木朱雀能夠滿足您所有的需求！這個男人不僅能夠駕馭所有Knightmare frame的最新型號，而且曾經擔任過尤菲米亞公主和惡逆皇帝的私人護衛。除此之外，他的履歷表上還有不列顛尼亞第七騎士和零之騎士的經驗。而且當他只有套上一件皮革長褲的時候，樞木朱雀的外觀相當英姿瀟灑！」朱雀聽到對方一本正經的鬼扯，他立刻感覺自己渾身的力氣被徹底抽乾。

即使好好的遊街示眾因為會長的介入而發展成雞飛狗跳的局面，末後的場景更是令人啼笑皆非，利瓦爾也不會感到太過驚訝，因為那就是會長原本的風格……不過，她手上真的有那兩人的裸照嗎？

事件餘波……

即使惡逆皇帝和零之騎士原本應該是令人聞風喪膽的存在，米蕾的逆向求職廣告的效果似乎相當不錯……很多人打電話過來想要招聘皇騎二人組進入自己的行業領域。米蕾釋出更多的資訊……她運用外界源源不絕的徵才電話來狠狠敲詐那兩人一筆。只有當娜娜莉將家裡的電話改成語音留言以後，目前的情況才有好轉。

「無聊人士不停騷擾哥哥和朱雀，如果妳再不出面制止他們，我，娜娜莉·V·不列顛尼亞會親自派遣一群精挑細選的騎士來拆除你們家族所創辦的學校。你只有一次機會可以考慮。所以祝妳擁有美好的一天。」

魯路修或許是惡逆皇帝，但是他永遠贏不了那個蛇蠍心腸的女人，尤其是米蕾彷彿在袖口之中暗藏各種錦囊妙計(註3)，因此在對付魯路修的時候總是能屢出奇招，於是惡逆皇帝在面對以往的學生會長之際似乎變得更加頭疼。

作者的註釋:如果米蕾在遊街示眾的時候跳出來進行實況轉播，那麼就會發生這種雞飛狗跳的情況。至於監視錄影帶的問題，呃，阿什弗德學院畢竟是一所私立學校；即使他們在秘密隧道裡安裝了攝像機；我也不會感到太過訝異的。^.^

魯魯和朱雀:(對作者怒目而視)

米蕾:「耶！我總算摧毀了魯魯的計畫！勝績再添一筆！」

魯路修:「你是什麼時候……」

米蕾:(拿起魯路修打扮成奇幻世界公主的相片)「嘿嘿……」

朱雀:(像是精神病患一般迅速逃離現場)「為什麼CG系列的女性在你的故事裡全部發瘋了?」

作者:「她們沒有發瘋。我只是為了強調她們的主要人格特質，所以稍微誇張化了一點。」

(註1)pust這個字並不存在，疑似為post拼寫錯誤  
(註2)jt可能是just teasing  
(註3)原文是ricks up her sleeves，疑似是tricks而不是ricks, trick up one's sleeve=留有一手、袖子裡暗藏各種怪招


	27. Chapter 27

第二十七章 沉湎於悲傷

朱雀:Code geass系列不屬於這位作者！唉！你們這群傢伙為什麼還在追文?此篇小說的作者簡直是惡魔的化身……她在文章裡安排折磨我的橋段難道還不夠嗎？

作者:還不夠，我會繼續寫下你遭遇各種災難的故事，而且你不必如此憤世嫉俗！

零之鎮魂曲，那是可以終結世界上所有惡意和痛苦的計畫，亦為惡逆皇帝辭別之前的最後一次行動，足以一舉摧毀和重建整個世界。魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞等待他的最終計畫開花結果，他從遠方看見風塵僕僕趕來的朱雀。等一下，朱雀的頭為什麼暴露在外面?那個笨蛋為什麼踉踉蹌蹌地從遠方走過來?他假扮成Zero的時候究竟發生什麼事了?為什麼他搖搖晃晃地趔趄而行，走路姿勢看起來甚是滑稽?

朱雀很高興，他難得有這麼開心的一天，雖然他試圖用酒精麻痺自己，導致在執行魯路修所託付的任務時根本無法站穩腳跟，不過話又說回來，誰在喝了五瓶威士忌和幾罐日本清酒以後不會感到飄飄欲仙?醉醺醺的靈魂像是在雲間遨遊一般，幾乎忘了自己所有的煩惱，在酒精的調劑之下，朱雀如今感到非常輕鬆，所有壓力和苦悶幾乎一掃而空，由於他不用在考慮自己的責任而無事一身輕，但是朱雀至少還記得魯路修指定在什麼時候必須完成零之鎮魂曲，樞木朱雀應該立刻動身前往所在地！

世界上所有的民眾、黑色騎士團元老、剩餘的皇室末裔還有娜娜莉敬畏地看著詐死的零之騎士再度現身……儘管穿著Zero的戲服，卻不曉得把頭盔扔到哪裡去了。他趾高氣昂地走進媒體的聚光燈底下，而且不時隨便亂笑。世人覺得他離精神病發作已經不遠了，儘管黑色騎士團成員判定他總算因為承受不了壓力而面臨心理崩潰的局面，皇室殘黨很納悶他是怎麼在爆炸之中活下來的，然而娜娜莉不知道該怎麼處理目前的情況。

守衛基於很多理由沒有朝著邋遢的醉漢開槍，因為有些士兵以為他是從墳墓裡爬出來的殭屍，畢竟他們曾經見證皇帝親自主持的葬禮！按照一般的常識，即使你對殭屍開槍也無法殺死那種東西。有些保鑣是基於他們對零之騎士的尊重而沒有狙擊他，因為按照帝國內部的排行，樞木朱雀的軍銜還是高於普通的護衛。有些人沒辦法做出任何反應，因為他們直接被死而復生的幽靈騎士嚇昏了。所以朱雀……即使不費吹灰之力也能勇闖守衛進入下一個關卡。

無論傑瑞米亞多麼想掐死那個兔崽子，他都不能攻擊樞木朱雀！零之騎士怎麼敢在零之鎮魂曲當天喝得爛醉如泥?即使是他，也不敢在陛下指派重要任務的時候這樣亂搞……儘管傑瑞米亞有正當權利可以借酒澆愁，畢竟V·不列顛尼亞家族的其中一名成員即將為了理想而捨棄生命，使得傑瑞米亞為了紓解龐大的壓力，也想要把自己浸泡在於酒精裡。Orange陷入自己內心的小劇場之中，使朱雀在沒有人攔阻的情況下，繼續大搖大擺地前進。

零之騎士的行為完全不可預測，他首先跳上遊行彩車，隨性地將娜娜莉擁入懷中，然後當眾宣布，「你哥哥是白痴！」魯路修的眼角開始不規則的痙攣；當雙方距離拉近以後，惡逆皇帝注意到零之騎士沒有攜帶約定要用的寶劍或面具。那個耍憨的飯桶忘記自己的責任了嗎?

魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞的疑問隨著對方的逼近總算獲得解答。朱雀攀登至王座附近，他開始隨心所欲地做出各種沒有條理的事情，像是吟詠幾首惱人的歌曲，拾起蠟筆在惡逆皇帝的長袍上塗鴉，然後開始大聲胡言亂語。

惡逆皇帝才聽十分鐘左右，便已經受夠朱雀亂耍酒瘋的行為！

「你的面具怎麼鬼隱了？」惡逆皇帝盤問對方。

「我把它扔進哈哈……垃圾桶裡，面具太過悶熱，戴上那東西我都快窒息了！」朱雀在回答的時候仍舊用蠟筆在魯路修的白袍上畫出貓咪的圖案，因為喝到醉茫茫的他誤以為皇帝的衣襟是一張紙。

暴君的眼角再度開始抽搐。朱雀在潛意識之中竟然認為Zero面具的地位跟垃圾差不多?象徵自由與正義的面具不僅被朱雀棄若敝屣，如今還會輾轉隨著資源回收站一起進入焚化爐當中?魯路修不確定自己是否想要得知利劍的下落……但是命運從來不站在他那一邊。

「……而且那個笨重的金屬物體沉甸甸的，所以我把它丟在某個地方，但是我忘記是哪個角落了……」惡逆皇帝猝不及防地打斷他的語句。

「你這個尸位素餐的飯桶！」

「……呃，好吧，零之鎮……鎮魂曲是你愚蠢的計劃，魯路修！我從未預料到像你這樣的人物居然會想要自殺，你也知道，當我們初次邂逅的時候，我以為你只是聲音特別聒噪的女孩……」朱雀在酗酒以後開始沒完沒了地高談闊論，他甚至翻出許多陳年舊帳，整個世界(甚至包括各種潛伏的地下政黨)都發覺他的評論相當詼諧風趣，只有魯路修是唯一的例外。零之鎮魂曲像是拋進池塘的石子一般，掀起微弱的漣漪之後再也不會留下任何痕跡，惡逆皇帝不僅為了零鎮功虧一簣而氣得冒煙，那個笨蛋開始唱起冗長的獨角戲也是他怒火中燒的原因之一。

「當你說要重新征服日本的時候，我原本以為這只是半開玩笑的胡話而已，你不是認真的、八成只是隨口說說……然而當不列顛尼亞再次佔……佔領日本，你用行動證明我的想法錯得離譜。哦，我還是太過天真了！」朱雀戲劇化地長嘆一口氣。

「……然後我最終還是發現你……你，如果沒有氣喘吁吁地邊跑邊停下來休息，就連體育課操場都跑不完的男孩，竟然會是大名鼎鼎的Zero。你這個渾蛋為何挑選如此無趣的名字?Zero一看就令人覺得相當乏味，你為什麼不乾脆叫自己終結者?復仇者似乎也不錯?」

等等……稍微耽擱一下時間。假死的零之騎士剛才聲明惡逆皇帝即為Zero?世人不知道應該如何消化這個爆炸性訊息。然而從黑色騎士團、皇族餘黨甚至娜娜莉都興致勃勃地看著朱雀借著酒勁敞開心扉。

「……還有別的，你為什麼要想出如此癡傻的計劃?你想要讓我為了世界和平這個高遠的理想終結你的性命。即使偉大的魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞統治了全天下，他就這麼拍拍屁股一走了之，你說世界的局勢接下來會變得多混亂，我必須幫他收拾多少爛攤子……」魯路修試圖讓他關上喋喋不休的嘴巴，但是他的努力起不了任何作用。

「……你才是笨蛋好嗎？即是你總是喜歡用那兩個字罵我！你到底有多麼冥頑不靈……你為什麼不讓別人來幫你?尤菲說得沒錯；你是一匹性格倔強的騾子，因為在地底下住太久才會變得這麼頑固。尤菲對你的看法總是一針見血，能夠準確切中要害！」魯路修其實不知道自己應該作何感想，對於有人將他比喻為總是住在地底下的……頑固騾子，這種風馬牛不相及的批評到底是什麼意思?然而修奈澤爾和柯內莉亞試圖釐清尤菲以前到底告訴她的私人騎士什麼東西，朱雀顛三倒四的話語顯然是受到酒精的影響，那一定不是尤菲的原話。

「如果你不是因為太過固執己見才會選擇這麼極端的計劃，那就是因為你實在太像海洋深處的未知生物了。嗯……呃你的腦袋彷彿大海似的深不可測而且難以捉摸！我敢打賭根本沒人知道你的腦袋瓜裡到底是在想什麼。不僅是我，我猜學生會的成員也搞不清楚，甚至連你的親妹妹娜娜也理解不了你那種迂迴的思路！我的意思是，你為了妹妹著想而拋棄整個帝國就算了，誰會把自己變成這顆星球上最令人反感的皇帝……傢伙。如果你直接被死人幹掉，現在民眾會怎麼稱呼你?」魯路修的眼角猛烈地抽搐，那個糊塗蟲為什麼非得選擇現在喝醉不可?朱雀把自己內心深處的怨言全部抖出來了。

「……因為你的計劃太……過蠢笨，只能靠我一個人才能完成，你不得不向我施加龐大的壓力！是的，就是我，我必須一劍刺穿你的心臟，因為除了我以外其他人都辦不到。呿，你透過尤菲的慘劇不斷慫恿我刺殺自己的君主。你以為我看不出來嗎？魯魯，自從你想出零鎮的計劃以後，我一直想要對你做一件事！」

朱雀臉上掛著燦爛的笑容，然後狠狠地用拳頭把惡逆皇帝揍得不省人事。然後零之騎士決定要謀權篡位，於是他代替暈厥的魯路修坐到龍椅上……並且佯裝自己是世界的統治者。世人紛紛為了這一幕而留下冷汗。朱雀就這麼霸佔王座，然後徹底失去意識。

事件餘波……

朱雀在清醒以後因為宿醉而感到頭疼……並且收到惡逆皇帝勃然大怒的目光，後者信誓旦旦地保證一定會終結他的性命。那真是太棒了！畢竟那一直是朱雀長久以來的心願。但是惡逆皇帝為何朝他大發雷霆?魯路修為什麼現在要憤慨地斥責他?還有朱雀自己為何倒在這裡?

作者註解:零之鎮魂曲帶給朱雀龐大的壓力，所以朱雀在完結篇之前，為了減輕自己的焦慮症狀而決定借酒澆愁。^.^

朱雀:(嘟嘴)「太棒了，現在我變成酒精成癮的醉漢！你這麼瘋瘋癲癲的作者，不僅害我失去驕傲和尊嚴以及太多東西，如今因為你筆下的魔咒，我還開始成天酗酒！」


	28. Chapter 28

第二十八章 刺客三次方

惡逆皇帝的末日總算降臨了，惡逆皇帝──眾所周知世界上最為邪惡的男人已經走入窮途末路。隨著魯路修在龍椅上正襟危坐，等待自己禍敗亂亡的那一刻，他知道自己的犧牲會讓凋零的世界再度起死回生。惡逆皇帝遙望遠方全速奔馳的Zero，他忍不住欣慰地嘆了口氣，無論如何，一切取決於他們展現給觀眾的死亡。

朱雀攻破守衛的陣營……但是他永遠無法上前與Orange交鋒，因為有一名不列顛尼亞的刺客出面攔阻他，那名刺客斷言:「Zero,納命來！一切都是為了你蹂躪我的祖國，在這片大地上製造太多傷痛！」太棒了，當他嘗試奪取魯路修的性命，不料螳螂捕蟬、黃雀在後，還有一個人卯足全力想要殺死自己?朱雀在內心裡腹誹:為什麼那名刺客偏偏挑選現在來復仇?

魯路修留意著在無預警的情況下忽然亂入的傢伙，他從未想過一名不列顛尼亞的暗殺者現在會冒出來攪局。誠然，在魯路修喬裝成初代和二代Zero的時候，他曾經遇到一部分刺客的暗殺……儘管他們神出鬼沒的次數相當令人不悅，然而這次進場的踢館者似乎太過可笑了，畢竟有誰會在光天化日之下搞暗殺?而且黑色騎士團不是對外宣稱Zero已經殉職了嗎？刺客怎麼可能知道Zero會在這裡出沒，並且事先跑過來埋伏?

黑色騎士團提防著可能會發生的變數。藤堂知道組織高層包含他在內，有不少人想要對外聲明那個兔崽子不幸罹難身亡了！因為他們內心恨不得立刻和魯路修劃清界線。但是他們必須採取多數決原則計票，即使那個乳臭未乾的臭小子不僅是不列顛尼亞人，還是出生於原本應該與黑色騎士團不共戴天的皇室之中，這對於優先考慮日本人利益的組織而言不啻是一項汙點，但是魯路修好歹也是正義的象徵。於是他們聲稱Zero再次於任務途中……失聯(註1)。其實他們也不喜歡這樣做，而且擅自宣布奇蹟之人殞命，可能會讓日本人和其他同樣受到不列顛尼亞帝國支配的殖民地失去希望。卡蓮興味淋漓地欣賞這場戰鬥，以前Zero遭逢心懷不軌的刺客逆襲的時候，通常是由她負責保護魯路修……所以在這場白刃戰之中，足以抵禦刺客凌厲攻擊的Zero到底是誰?

剩餘的皇族不禁瞠目結舌；顯然自詡正義象徵的Zero試圖冷酷地獵取他人的性命。但是當Zero試圖宰掉惡逆皇帝的那一天，不料刺客以惡逆皇帝當成誘餌，等待Zero這條大魚親自上鉤?刺客的動向在民眾之間引起恐慌，然而娜娜莉不曉得自己應該對這次事件採取什麼樣的態度。但是電視機前的觀眾普遍希望這名源於不列顛尼亞的路人刺客可以早些喪命，至於日本人民不曉得自己應該慶幸救世主還是好端端地活在世界上，還是因為Zero又開始玩失蹤而感到氣憤，因為Zero似乎有一個壞習慣，他經常在戰爭進行得如火如荼的時候忽然消失，並且對日本人民棄之不顧。

「你這個畜生！你應該要為摧毀中華聯邦而付出代價！我會詛咒你全家直到二十代以後！」現在刺客的數量似乎增加了。觀眾有幸見到Zero大顯神威和兩名刺客進行單挑的場景，儘管那兩名刺客應該不是一夥的，卻不約而同埋伏於Zero必經之地，等待粗心大意的獵物踏入陷阱裡。好極了，目前的場景究竟有何等諷刺，朱雀接下魯路修面具的舉動，其實等於欣然收下打算過來圍剿Zero的刺客，朱雀如果乖乖待在原本帝國的陣營裡，說不定會在修奈澤爾的促成下跟刺客變成合作對象，為了幹掉眼中釘Zero而攜手合作，所以這些愚蠢的刺客在某種意義上算是誤傷友軍，在朱雀決定消滅真正Zero的時候出來搗亂。另一名來自中華聯邦的挑釁者光是詛咒朱雀還不夠嗎？何必跟著一起下場比賽?沒有看到Zero還在忙嗎？兩人一起圍毆自己貌似有勝之不武的嫌疑，那對朱雀來說相當不公平。魯路修為什麼沒有事先告訴他:有那麼多人為了獵取Zero的首級而對他窮追不捨?如果朱雀知道的話，他就不會選擇這種高風險職業了！即使是在他擔任圓桌武士的時候，也比現在擁有更多重的防護措施。現在扮演Zero的朱雀只能用一把軍刀對抗不列顛尼亞劍術高手以及中國兵器專家?朱雀不曉得兩名找碴的傢伙擅長哪一方面的武器，但是那位中國人拿起耀眼的匕首全力朝他拋擲！

惡逆皇帝不知道應該如何處理這種情況，三名刺客大打出手，然後就這麼把他晾在一邊。舊帝國派遣出來的刺客和中華聯邦的暗殺者不是應該過來獵取他的項上人頭嗎？該死的，如今他將不列顛尼亞的勢力範圍如日中天地擴展到世界各個角落。難道那通通不算數嗎？魯路修原本以為眼紅嫉妒的人應該不少，結果還是有人像是瘋狗一般咬著Zero不放，仇恨根本沒有完全集中在自己身上，或許他殘酷的形象還沒深植人心。刺客依然寧可繼續追殺Zero?稍等一下……Zero在過去推翻舊有的體制以後，似乎連帶扼殺了他們的理想，並且使那兩個人的國家機器徹底失靈，最終陷入動盪不安的局面，Zero不僅使不列顛尼亞的版圖開始出現混亂，也利用中華聯邦作為成就自己基業的墊腳石。哼，兩位暗殺者或許確實應該把矛頭指向他的另一個自我，但是魯路修仍舊是世界的主宰者！你們這群該死的刺客！放掉大魚不吃，拚命追逐那條小魚餌是什麼意思?

Orange無言地嘆了一口氣。他們從未預料到事情竟然會演變成這種地步。儘管魯路修摧毀了不列顛尼亞沉痾已久的階級體制，但是那最終也只流於表面，惡逆皇帝還是難以撼動這些貴族勢力，或許是因為他只是單單消滅貴族們的頭銜，而不是運用革命流血的方式徹底剷除過去的既得利益者，或許魯路修太過倚仗geass的優勢，以為只要憑藉那種超自然的力量，便能讓所有的皇室跟貴族徹底為他所用，但是凡事都有例外,即使是萬能的geass也會有所侷限，魯路修沒有徹底摧毀貴族的影響力(尤指後代和相關擁護者)，哪就註定了他在將來安排計劃時，一定會漏算這群不穩定因素。至於魯路修在處理中華聯邦的問題時，即使他殺光了除了天子、黎星刻等人以外地位最高的掌權者，他也沒有做得太絕，至少魯路修並沒有為了徹底排除威脅而株連那些宦官的親戚。是的，傑瑞米亞聽說過他的王子扮演Zero的時候所做出來的豐功偉業……但是傑瑞米亞學會了偏袒他的王子，並且在雙標方面自學成材，現在他已經不覺得Zero過去的輝煌事跡和他以往接受教育的觀念會有什麼牴觸的地方。

朱雀感到相當氣餒，誰知道這場白刃戰到底持續了多久。那兩個腦筋轉不過來的刺客仍然試圖逼他放下武器，並且堅持要讓他以死謝罪。朱雀甚至必須對抗自己活下去的geass,才不會因為一時衝動把那兩個刺客大卸八塊！其實暗殺者對於朱雀來說似乎沒什麼威脅；他們只是精力太過旺盛，怎麼都趕不走，尤其是那個中國人似乎永遠不會感到疲憊。合理推測他們可能是想跟自己打消耗戰。既然他們的原始目標是魯路修，他為什麼非要在這裡做替罪羔羊呢？

「你們兩個為什麼想要殺我?為什麼不去解決惡逆皇帝──他才是實際上征服和併吞那兩個國家的人，既然如此，殺死他似乎還比較有道理?」朱雀大聲嚷嚷，此時他靈巧地躲避扔到身上的匕首。

「在我手刃葬送不列顛尼亞/中華聯邦昔日輝煌的兇手之前，其他事情一律不予考慮！」刺客在不知不覺間異口同聲地說道。

「你們這群食古不化的呆子！誰會想要回到過去那段『美好』的時光……雖然惡逆皇帝執掌政權的時候，百姓似乎沒有過得比較好。」朱雀起初高聲吶喊著，但是他的聲音似乎因為底氣不足而越來越微弱，最後他開始抿嘴嘀咕著只有自己聽得見的話語。

「你永遠不會理解為自己祖國感到驕傲的人，在親眼見證它被摧毀的瞬間有多麼難受！」使用武器的中國人回答Zero。

「哈！Zero，說得好像你會懂似的。你只會摧毀肉眼所及的一切，並且把它們全部歸零！」不列顛尼亞劍士回嗆Zero。

魯路修嘆了口氣，雙方僵持不下，對於改革者和改革時被犧牲的一方來說，這種對話不可能取得任何進展。

「Zero,你只知道屠殺別人而已。在那張面具底下，除了那些自私的目的以外，你只不過是對一切都感到漠不關心的冷血殺手罷了！」劍士開始奚落對方。

「你手上沾染了我親戚的鮮血，而我永遠不會忘記你對我的家人所犯下的罪愆！即使你也曾經沾染過自己親族的鮮血，我也不會感到太過驚訝的，像你這種殺人不眨眼的惡魔，理所當然地會做出骨肉相殘的暴行！」使用武器的傢伙開口嘲弄Zero。

朱雀的內心突然因為對方的話語而開始……翻騰。他記得當初魯路修乞求他保護娜娜莉的時候，他也曾用類似的話語來指責童年摯友，然而不是只有魯路修……手上沾了親族的鮮血。朱雀因為憤怒的淚水而使他的視野變得朦朧，他一氣之下揭開自己的面具，露出詐死的樞木朱雀，並且開始以言語抨擊兩名刺客。

「你以為我不知道家鄉被殖民者侵略是什麼感覺嗎？當那群不列顛尼亞敗類併吞日本的時候，我就在那裡。如果我當時不是只有十歲左右，我也可以為祖國迎戰敵人！你們認為我只會屠殺別的國家的子民?那麼為何是你們站在這裡試圖謀殺我，而不是顛倒過來的情況?別再把所有事情全部怪罪在我頭上了，我甚至都不是原本的Zero!你們兩個簡直是智障與蠢貨，誰會……」朱雀差點把那句笨蛋直接說出來，老實說，他也不曉得魯路修為什麼總是稱呼他為笨蛋，但是按照這兩個呆瓜的低智商行為，即使這麼稱呼他們似乎也不為過。

「朱雀……」惡逆皇帝試圖用身體遮住朱雀，不讓群眾看見騎士戲劇化的舉動以及意外露出的臉孔，然而每個人都被魯路修試圖包庇對方的行為嚇傻了，其中甚至包含上述兩名刺客，因為暗殺者不再繼續攻擊朱雀，然而即使如此，惡逆皇帝的作法還是沒有起到任何效用。

「當惡逆皇帝本人就在這裡的時候，誰會捨棄最大的目標和元兇，專門跑去行刺Zero?不過我當然不是在奉勸你們快點除掉魯路修。你們拚命追殺我到底有什麼意義?魯路修為什麼只是解散所有貴族，而不是永遠將他們斬草除根?你……」朱雀反駁劍士的說法，並且以手指指著對方。

「……你大概是受僱於趨炎附勢的不列顛尼亞貴族，你的雇主想要恢復過去的榮耀……至於你……」朱雀指著精通各種武器的專家痛罵。

「……我不知道你的親戚到底是誰，但是中國的太監不是都被閹割了嗎？所以你到底是怎麼出生的?而且你們怎麼會笨到追逐虛假的Zero，卻不知道真正的……」

「朱雀！」

「……惡逆皇帝。我的意思是說……拜託，侵略中華聯邦跟害不列顛尼亞貴族失勢的罪魁禍首就好端端地坐在那裡，你們不要把魯路修做過的事情全部賴在我頭上！我敢打賭你們兩個人的智商加起來還不到50……但是我可以說黑色騎士團的所有成員加起來也差不多是這個水平！」

「這些愚蠢的刺客想出名想瘋了，你怎麼敢把黑騎跟這群沽名釣譽的傢伙歸類在同一組?」玉城大聲抗議。

「……朱雀！給我閉嘴！」惡逆皇帝怒氣沖沖地咆哮，然而沒有人理會他。

「……嗯，擅自宣布Zero在進行任務的時候徹底失蹤，到底是誰的好主意?如果你們直接公開Zero的身份，並且對外聲稱魯路修已經死亡了，那兩個智障就不會為了砍下我的首級而拚命追殺我，你看他們那種架勢簡直就像聞到鮮美肉塊的獵犬一樣，不停朝我飛奔過來！」

「現在為什麼連你這種貨色也可以假扮成Zero?」卡蓮高聲喝斥對方，儘管有人冒出來想要幹掉Zero，而Zero本身其實是想要幹掉魯路修的，知情者總算向眾人揭露了三個人的目標其實都是惡逆皇帝才對，但是有兩個人搞不清楚狀況，所以才會跑去栽贓友軍……但是沒想到Zero竟然會是詐屍還魂的朱雀?

「啊啊啊……呃，我……呃」朱雀最終陷入啞口無言的狀態。

「朱雀……你是……白痴！衝動的……白痴……就只知道瘋狂鍛鍊體力！大腦卻完全沒有長進！」魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞咬牙切齒地衝他咆哮，如今世人再次將目光聚焦在惡逆皇帝身上，並且開始質疑Zero(朱雀)為什麼會說惡逆皇帝才是真正的Zero,為什麼黑騎的王牌高喊著朱雀是冒牌貨……而且為什麼惡逆皇帝只稱呼詐死的零之騎士為笨蛋?而不是用更加侮辱性的詞彙唾罵那個背叛者?

「魯路修，哈哈?你可以跟卡蓮解釋零之鎮魂曲嗎？順帶一提，我認為你的計劃已經失敗了。」

「唉，你認為?」惡逆皇帝難堪地以手掩面，並且對他的騎士冷嘲熱諷，現在的情況實在太過尷尬了，魯路修恨不得將自己揍得不省人事，好讓自己不用處理這種莫名其妙的局面。

米蕾和利瓦爾思索著朱雀太過天真了，他不懂貴族之間盤根錯節的利益糾葛，(大刀闊斧的改革固然很好，但是如果讓動亂影響到民間就不太妙了)，也不懂得為了保護自己而永遠隱藏身份。通常沒有人能夠摧毀魯路修的計劃，如果朱雀不是太過幼稚輕信，在面對挑釁者的時候特別沉不住氣，魯路修的計劃也不會受到破壞。不過對於老百姓來說，朱雀真是挑選了一個好時機來公開Zero的身份。

事件後續……

不列顛尼亞貴族注意著電視機前的轉播，他詛咒自己居然看走眼了，沒想到他所雇用的刺客竟會如此顢頇無能。是的，他派遣刺客前去追殺Zero，因為根據黑色騎士團所公布的情報，Zero似乎是在作戰的時候失蹤；由於帝國的頭號敵人處在生死不明的狀態，所以他為了永絕後患而出動刺客進行暗殺。但是刺客居然不懂得隨機應變，既然都可以靠近惡逆皇帝了，貴族的手下居然還是執迷不悟地只想幹掉Zero?惡逆皇帝對於帝國的威脅性更大好嗎？這名貴族失去原本的頭銜以後，他已經不再像是過去一樣身懷巨款了，然而他為了聘請那個腦袋空空的白痴刺客，貴族幾乎用掉自己剩下一半的資產。

前中華聯邦的政客嘆了口氣。他和其他政治人物從為數不多的人手之中挑選出那位功夫高手，按照他們原本設想的情況，那個武藝達人可以一舉殲滅Zero和惡逆皇帝，那似乎是一箭雙鵰的好方法……然而事實證明他們的判斷力似乎不夠，那位功夫高手在能力方面不及格，拿他來和暗殺者公會的頂級菁英相比根本就是個錯誤，而且那個功夫達人還害他自己家族……親戚的面子全部丟光了?於是政客通知他的黨魁，或許尋找下落不明的Zero並將他徹底滅口只不過是在白費力氣而已，那個功夫蠢蛋偏偏要去完成那種不可能的任務。(註2)

作者的註釋:我一直覺得很奇怪，為什麼在CG的全系列之中，從來沒有人派遣刺客過來暗殺Zero，畢竟他公然挑戰既得利益者習以為常的法則。所以我在文章裡設計兩名刺客來干擾零之鎮魂曲，他們分別來自不滿現今改革的帝國舊貴族和中華聯邦。而且我不確定R2時期黑色騎士團有沒有正式宣告Zero已經死亡了，不過我在此文之中加入自己的一點巧思，既然Zero是希望的象徵、光明的燈火，我們還是不要讓他隨便熄滅比較好，不如安排他在出任務的時候第二次……失去蹤影。至於朱雀，雖然他有心理失常的困擾，不過當他試圖殺死魯魯的時候，卻發現有人也想趁機除掉他……這種情況其實不會讓他氣得破口大罵，但是你如果嘲笑他的行為不夠正當，他還是有可能對你發飆的！^.^

朱雀:「我沒有心理失常的毛病！」-_-

作者:「這個設定只是為情節服務而已！只有在本篇故事之中才會出現，不代表你真的是這樣。」

魯路修:「所以……讓我瞭解一下情況，朱雀之所以會搞砸零鎮，都是因為原本應該追殺我的刺客弄錯目標跑去襲擊他，才會讓他忍不住開始破口大罵，並且一時衝動揭露自己的身份?」

作者:「是的！」

魯路修:(以手捂臉)「我要幫那個笨蛋預約心理療程！」

朱雀:「嘿！」

魯路修:「所以你才不會情緒失控，她在對付我們的時候便會缺少一種武器！」

(註1)MIA=missing in action,在任務/作戰/行動時失蹤  
(註2)wild-goose chase=徒勞無功、白費力氣的舉動


	29. Chapter 29

第二十九章 邪惡的報復?

(註:標題為Vicious Vengeance，縮寫起來剛好是VV)

惡逆皇帝的末日即將到來，他瞥見Zero從遠方全速前進。從上個世紀開始，人與人之間不停受到歧視與仇恨的荼毒，現在世界總算能夠一勞永逸地擺脫所有惡意。Zero進攻到守衛之中……但是他必須停下腳步，因為朱雀很詫異那顆巨型的能量球為何會逼近魯路修?

世界、黑色騎士團以及殘存的皇家成員以為魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞專制的暴政即將結束。但是Zero為何停頓於原地，不再繼續向前奔跑?他們循著Zero的視線看到那個龐然的漂浮物，它看起來像是放大版的能量微粒，而許多顆圓球正好聚集在惡逆皇帝遊行彩車的頂端。惡逆皇帝倒行逆施的作為是否觸怒了上帝……因此神決定降下天罰來制止他的橫征暴斂?不過那顆球體到底是什麼東西?

惡逆皇帝感到由衷地憤慨。朱雀為什麼呆若木雞地楞在那裡?魯路修沒有察覺到他以geass之力扭轉弒神計劃的那一天……他過去的一名死敵在某種意義上已經復活了。

世人凝望著能量球化為金色長髮的男孩……他的後方跟著一顆令人感到毛骨悚然的眼球。這個小鬼對惡逆皇帝怒目而視，因為直到最後一刻，魯路修還是忙著思考朱雀到底發生什麼狀況，無暇顧及他的視野以外的不速之客。所以VV為了引起對方的注意而開始說話，並且最終開始向眾人自我介紹。

「查爾斯和瑪麗安娜之子，我之所以不遠千里過來是為了向你展開復仇！可悲脆弱的人類，當我徹底洗刷過去的恥辱以後，你將會不復存在。」惡逆皇帝震驚地注視著VV。他怎麼可能還活著?還有VV為什麼不受地心引力的限制，就直接雙腳懸空飄浮於天際之中?喔，等等……VV畢竟死在C世界大門的附近，別告訴他VV因此汲取超自然的力量再度復活。好極了，魯路修猜想著擁有不死之身的孩童為什麼會挑選最壞的時機出來攪局呢?(不死之身有可能只是過去式，隨著Code的轉移而徹底消失。)

「你想要什麼，VV?」惡逆皇帝盤問對方。然而世人感到相當震驚，無論那個金髮孩童到底是天使、上帝還是更高的神祇，惡逆皇帝居然有機會認識對方?

「你看，魯路修，我為了向你報一箭之仇，我拚命學習如何掌握C世界的意志，如今早已相當熟練。你會為了摧毀阿卡夏之劍而付出代價！現在毫無用處的凡人快點去死吧！」永垂不朽的孩童高聲宣布……但是C的世界就跟CC一樣不可捉摸，你永遠無法預料到集體潛意識的內心(?)到底在盤算什麼。

儘管VV希望周圍能夠降落劍雨和地獄之火，C世界卻不太願意接受他的差遣，於是祂以惡作劇敷衍了事，天空開始下起字面意義的貓狗。(raining cats and dogs=原本應該是指傾盆大雨)。世人想知道金髮孩童和惡逆皇帝在過去到底結下什麼樑子，當成群結隊的動物從高空墜入地面的瞬間感到相當疼痛，由於牠們受到嚴重的驚嚇，便開始啃咬和抓傷附近的觀眾，人群在躲避之餘紛紛開始懷疑貓咪和狗狗為什麼會從天而降。

扮演Zero的朱雀竭盡全力挽救那群貓咪，儘管不知好歹的動物總是會反咬他一口；但是朱雀並不是犬派,因此他決定優先保護那群貓咪。但是當Zero接住貓咪的時候不得不放下自己的長劍。既然小動物從天空墜落地面多少會受點傷害，為了不要使牠們的傷勢更加嚴重，朱雀不能拾起鋒利的凶器。世人連同惡逆皇帝的護衛大軍在內，都看著Zero見義勇為地拯救貓咪、卻被牠們用力咬住的場景，群眾一致認為貓咪恩將仇報的行徑和Zero的慘狀相當令人噴飯，雖然百姓也開始懷疑除掉惡逆皇帝才是Zero的第一優先要務，Zero為什麼放下自己的任務不管，跑去拯救貓咪呢？既然他手上有長劍(特別強調)，抱住貓咪的時候可能會讓動物割傷，他為什麼不先解決名為惡逆皇帝的危機再來撫摸貓咪?惡逆皇帝反而可以利用這個機會先發制人。

「嘻嘻嘻嘻，去死吧！魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞!」VV將集體潛意識的力量全部集中在一個人身上，顯然他的人性還沒有完全泯滅，但是這並不妨礙他的報仇計劃。當VV把自己新獲得的力量匯聚在自己手上時，貓咪和小狗像是變魔術一般全部消失，儘管現在輪到魯路修遭逢不幸的憾事了。

魯路修發現自己……自己竟然換上鑲著褶邊的粉紅色衣服?它看起來像是一件洋裝?什麼？VV對復仇的定義是不是有點奇怪?他怎麼會逼自己穿上裝飾著蕾絲花邊的長裙，這件連身裙的樣式太過繁複花俏，由於穿脫十分困難，即使尤菲也不願意選擇這種搭配。現在到底是什麼情況?VV到底在搞什麼鬼?C的世界為什麼要採取如此詭異的方式戲弄他?

全世界包括Zero在內都想為眼前令人難以置信的場景哈哈大笑，儘管他們憋笑憋得很辛苦。惡逆皇帝看起來相當生氣，他以炯炯有神的目光怒瞪金髮的孩童，儘管魯路修並不熟悉如何用這種彷彿天使禮裙的服裝行走，他還是設法逼近那個頑童。

「這是什麼意思?」惡逆皇帝披著一襲波浪褶邊長裙，憤恨不平地質問對方。

「C世界在搞什麼飛機?我明明要求你殺死V·不列顛尼亞家的臭小子!」VV尖聲抗議。

現在魯路修的衣裳換成多層次的蛋糕裙，但是長度只有到膝蓋……魯路修開始懷疑C世界到底是怎麼樣的存在，因為即使VV竊取了祂一部分的力量，C世界還是保有自我意志而不願遵從VV的吩咐。然而朱雀再也忍不住了，他最終因為魯路修尷尬的服裝而笑得樂不可支，因此惡逆皇帝朝他拋了一個憤恨的眼神。

「殺了他!」VV再度要求C世界懲罰自己的眼中釘。

於是魯路修的身體變成大約十歲的模樣……儘管C世界很不厚道地給他加上妖精的戲服。如果用人類來比喻集體潛意識的話，顯然在C世界的字典之中，「殺死他」意味著給目標套上一件荒唐可笑的衣服，這幾乎令他回想起米蕾常用的把戲。

隨著金髮男孩嘗試法力的次數遞增，他也開始變得火冒三丈，周圍不僅沒有灑出任何一滴血跡，還因為前「惡逆」皇帝出盡洋相，而在人群之中響起排山倒海的笑聲，哄堂大笑的聲音似乎隨著衣服不停更換而有越來越響亮的趨勢。

「哈哈哈哈!」朱雀捧住自己的肚子；C世界實在太超過了，祂居然用自己的力量逼迫魯路修打扮成小雞的樣貌，並且在他頭上添了一對兔耳朵。

「朱雀!當別人遭罪的時候，麻煩你不要笑得那麼開心!」

「我……停不下來，你看起來蠢死了!」

世人多少察覺到Zero和惡逆皇帝之間似乎存在著某種心照不宣的隱密交流，但是惡逆皇帝詼諧的裝扮太過滑稽，世人早已埋葬於笑浪之中，沒有餘力深思這個瑣碎的細節。即使藤堂平時展現出堅忍不拔的模樣，因此罕有任何情緒波動，他也為眼前逗趣的場景忍俊不住，因為金髮幼童命令C世界除掉惡逆皇帝，結果只是導致魯路修被迫穿上各種不像話的衣服。

VV已經受夠了。「我改天再來收拾你，V·不列顛尼亞!」他發表自己的反派宣言以後總算一溜煙跑走了。

米蕾在筆記本上紀錄魯路修曾經穿過的各種衣服，以便為自己提供下次惡整他的思路和靈感，而利瓦爾則是好奇擁有這等力量的金髮小鬼到底是哪一種天使?

事件後續……

朱雀因為笑到肚子痛而無法完成零之鎮魂曲，而魯路修氣得七竅生煙。至於VV則是兌現自己的承諾，每天都來殺死(騷擾)惡逆皇帝，雖然金髮孩子從來沒有成功過……只有C世界感到心滿意足，因為祂發現羞辱惡逆皇帝比單純殺死對方更有意思。

作者的註解:因為有些讀者指出朱雀在我的文章之中待遇太差，而且通常會淪落到非常不好的下場，為了公平起見，我最終也讓魯魯體驗當眾出糗的滋味。只有VV有可能嘗試扭曲C的意志，並且想辦法讓祂服從於自己，即使VV已經處在死亡狀態，他的靈魂還是在渴求那股力量。畢竟他是查爾斯計畫的幕後黑手。但是C世界是無法被攻克的偉大神祇。由於評論者建議我創作有關外星人入侵的故事，VV恐怕是反逆之中最接近外星人的存在……所以VV儘管還是可以嘗試除滅魯路修，但是C的世界就跟CC一樣隨心所欲，不會受到他人命令的限制!^.^

魯路修:(眼角抽搐)你讓我穿上小雞的布偶裝?

朱雀:嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻!

魯路修:別再笑了，你這個蠢貨!

朱雀:趁著還有機會的時候，我當然要趕緊笑一笑，誰知道她什麼時候又會改變心意，繼續折磨我。(想到作者筆下他可能會出現的慘狀，朱雀不禁開始發抖。)


	30. Chapter 30

第三十章 起司君的鎮魂曲

魯魯:「反逆系列不屬於這位作者，(使用自己的GEASS)，魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞不准你繼續閱讀這篇令人憎惡的同人文!」

惡逆皇帝的統治即將步入黃昏。魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞靜候死亡的降臨，他默想著全世界都會歡慶他徹底倒臺的那一天，他妹妹也會在夢裡渴望自己盡快駕崩嗎？對於人類而言，暴君之死能夠為他們建構理想的烏托邦世界。魯路修從遙遠的天邊看到有東西過來。

同時……

CC向偉大的神靈祈禱魔王的計畫能夠失敗。她活過了平淡無奇的好幾個世紀，然而魯路修再度賦予她生命的意義。

讓我們回到零之鎮魂曲的現場……

好吧，一坨黃色的團塊在惡逆皇帝頭上漂浮……那還真是有趣的發展。群眾眼睜睜地望著巨型的黃色團塊朝著惡逆皇帝頭頂落下，那到底是什麼東西。

朱雀向前衝鋒，他卻看見魯路修被黃色的黏稠醬汁帶走了，即使是守衛和Orange也陷入體積過份龐大的起司餡料之中。惡逆皇帝和他的隨從們全部都被黃色的團塊黏住了，然後其他類似的團塊不停砸到地上。那是魯路修計畫的一部分嗎？呃……那到底是什麼東西?當Zero逐漸追到現場，甚至湊到惡逆皇帝的遊行彩車上一探究竟，那個漂浮的黃色團塊也開始移動了……。它甚至滴下小坨的黃色黏液。對於必勝客的粉絲來說，那是眾所皆知的贈品玩偶──起司君。

淋上起司的玩偶們只有兩個目標──那就是惡逆皇帝和他亦敵亦友的同伴──Zero。在所有人察覺到之前，惡逆皇帝被玩偶擠到他的皇座上。即使守衛已經不復存在了，Zero在黏稠的起司醬料之中依然寸步難行。

世人紛紛大吃一驚，剛才到底發生什麼事了?!起司君滴下一大坨黃色的醬汁，隨後徹底淹沒Zero和惡逆皇帝?!看到這種令人無言的場景，黑色騎士團非常想要掩面，即使是前任不列顛尼亞皇帝也阻止不了Zero的腳蹤，但是Zero居然被黏在身上的奶酪阻止了?喔，這未免也太尷尬了。柯內莉亞眼角不停抽搐，漂浮在天空中的團塊到底是什麼玩藝兒?魯路修命令科學家發展的某種生化武器，沒想到那種武器也會對自己人進行無差別攻擊，顯然相當敵我不分。修奈澤爾瞪著那些令人作嘔的東西，他猜想那到底是什麼?!娜娜莉忍不住咯咯發笑，因為她瞥見自己的兄長和Zero試圖掙脫黏稠的起司絲。

朱雀試圖砍斷黏在身上的乳酪絲，那簡直就像把他束縛在地上的眾多鋼索一樣，但是每次他將身體稍微從醬料裡拔出一點。更多起司君會蜂擁而上攻擊他，因此朱雀不停困在無限循環當中。魯路修的情況也好不到哪裡去。傑瑞米亞試圖幫他的皇子清理黏稠的乳酪醬，但是……他的刀刃沾滿了起司而使鋒利程度大打折扣，那些金黃的乳酪絲就像束縛他們的繩索一般，即使傑瑞米亞開槍也無法射斷那些過粗的纜線。

他們使用各式各樣的方法想要掙脫成群結隊的起司君，然而在大夥兒耗費七個小時以後，他們總算放棄了!當一隻起司君決定給朱雀製造更多麻煩，於是黏到Zero的面具之際,Zero思索著即使他的面具不翼而飛也不是他的錯，果不其然，那隻起司君在翻滾的時候，富有彈性的乳酪絲也把面具扯到地上。

簡而言之，魯路修對束縛他的東西為之氣結。但是實際上之所以會冒出這些布偶全部都是他的錯，當他前往C世界的時候似乎沒有注意到它正式的名稱是起司君的世界(The World of Cheese Kun),因為C世界認為自己原本的名稱太過嚇人，所以決定徹底改頭換面，不僅捨棄起初的集體潛意識之名，從今以後祂更打算以起司君傳達自己的神旨，並且乾脆讓必勝客玩偶充當自己的形象代言人，由於魯路修要求時間繼續前進，所以C世界為了表達自己已經遵照魯路修的吩咐了，就派出一大堆起司君來通風報信。

世界、黑色騎士團和剩餘的皇族試圖釐清雙人組到底在計畫什麼。但是朱雀和魯路修全身覆蓋著起司，他們完全無法擺脫這副可笑的局面。

米蕾和利瓦爾因為對學校的祭典早已司空見慣了，所以他們也把天空中密密麻麻的黃色團塊視為日常生活的一部分。畢竟魯路修是統治全世界的君主，朱雀身兼詐死的Zero和零之騎士的職位。天上只是灑下金黃的乳酪，怎麼比得上他們兩人幹出的那些驚天動地的大事?!

事件後續……

零之鎮魂曲非常俗氣地失敗了，這是一則雙關語(cheesy=俗氣/充滿起司的)。但是CC在看到新聞轉播的鏡頭以後對她的契約者感到相當憤懣，因為魯路修竟然能遇見真正的起司君，而她這輩子從來沒有見過那個玩偶活過來的樣貌!她悻悻然地再度走回皇宮。

朱雀和魯路修最終總算找到擺脫起司陷阱的方法了……那就是吃掉它。

在他們的消化系統攝取了太多起司之後，魯路修對上不列顛尼亞魔女兇狠的目光，即使魔女開始盤問他，魯路修還是認為CC才要為這次事件負起最大的責任。然而朱雀那邊則是由他的恩師藤堂和黑色騎士團進行盯梢。他們嚥下一口氣，大夥兒有許多問題需要獲得解答。但是他們心裡不停浮現一個疑惑，惡逆皇帝和白色騎士怎麼可能單單被起司阻止了呢？

作者註釋:希望各位讀者能夠理解我的幽默，基本上C的世界其實是起司君的世界，當CC對偉大的神靈祈禱的時候，起司君應允了她的禱告，並且降下神蹟!無論如何，這會是該篇同人的最後一章。但是我歡迎其他作者繼續接受這個挑戰，儘管我之前沒有採用許多讀者的意見，但是各位可以參考他們的想法繼續寫出破壞零鎮的方法。

我稍微紀錄一下自己還沒使用過的角色:瑪麗安娜、Zero/惡逆皇帝曾經殺掉的所有人、白色騎士/零之騎士殺掉的所有人、基諾、阿妮雅，還有喬治華盛頓?任何你可以想到的人物都可以寫進你的文章裡，只是不要使用跟我相同的標題……

魯路修:(眼角不停跳動)「我的計劃會被起司阻止?!你，你這個$$%#$%%^%#^$%!」

朱雀:「太棒了!她不會再寫我們的故事！」

魯路修:「(吃人的目光)不，她只是自己停筆而已，她卻鼓勵反逆粉絲圈的其他作者出來折磨我們!」

朱雀:「(噘嘴)呃，只要他們更樂意折磨你，那麼我是不會有任何意見的!」

魯路修:「(陷入沉思)既然如此，我或許應該開始從事小說創作，並且讓你處於比這篇同人作品更加……危機四伏的環境裡，畢竟你有活下去的geass，無論怎麼折騰都不會死掉的。」(小人得志的笑容)

朱雀:什麼?!你不可以寫!

END……?

譯者預告:其實此篇文章還有續集，那就是「破壞零之鎮魂曲的方法V2」,但是我只會翻譯第一章跟第五章。


	31. Chapter 31

Ways to Ruin Zero Requiem!V2

破壞零之鎮魂曲的方法 第二版

V2第一章 正常人

警告:本文含朱雀/多人暗示，請注意避雷

不列顛尼亞皇宮一個平淡無奇的傍晚……至少惡逆皇帝還是跟往常似的，和偽造死亡的騎士待在一起。距離舉行零之鎮魂曲的日期還剩下幾天。兩人平時總是在考慮魯路修即將面臨的死亡，以及朱雀全新獲得的身份，然而只有這一次他們沒有思考未來的重責大任。因為他們此時猶如正常的年輕人一般偷偷灌酒。

「魯路修，你知道我如果成為Zero的話，我會錯過什麼嗎？」朱雀喝下第五罐啤酒的時候，他開始質問對方。

「錯過什麼？」魯路修在飲用第七杯烈酒的時候，他基本上已經處於半夢半醒的迷醉狀態，他的模樣變得相當憔悴，彷彿就快要握不住手上的酒杯似的。

「我會變成離群索居的遁世者，深居簡出的隱士，我只能像是一隻螃蟹似的寄居在你的Zero服裡面，我永遠無法體驗性行為的美好，以及和別人談戀愛的滋味……」朱雀在不知不覺間開始揣測自己繼任Zero的職位以後，他的人生會變得多麼不幸。

「……」魯路修在聽到朱雀抱怨的時候，瞬間轉換成計劃模式……考慮到他過去扮演Zero的期間似乎出過許多餿主意，當魯路修開始考慮各種陰謀詭計的時候，那通常不是什麼好事，何況這次在一定程度上牽涉到朱雀和他羞澀拘謹的性格。

幾天以後，男孩們再度開始用酒精麻痺自己。在他們聯手達成的目標當中，只有瘋狂酗酒是一般的青少年會做的事情。遺憾的是，宿醉的經歷對於樞木朱雀而言相當痛苦。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊!」朱雀發出尖銳刺耳的尖叫，當他清醒的時候，他和一群粉紅色頭髮的人們肢體糾纏在一起。昨晚到底是什麼情況?這群傢伙到底是誰?他和陌生人做了不該做的事情嗎？讓他回想一下，他昨晚為了借酒澆愁而和魯魯一同外出，然後魯魯把他推進密閉的房間，並且乾脆把朱雀鎖在裡面，可是之後的事情就沒有印象了。等等……那是魯路修一手策劃的嗎?!那個老是愛亂出鬼點子的混帳!他到底是受了什麼刺激才會設計摯友和別人酒後亂性!朱雀憤怒地考慮自己應該怎麼教訓對方。

惡逆皇帝受到審判的日子總算到來了。魯路修坐在遊行彩車上，為零之鎮魂曲做好充足的準備，現在朱雀隨時都有可能出現，最終階段已經確定了。啊，他看到朱雀了。

朱雀往前攻破敵方的老本營，他想要報仇雪恥。哦，不，魯路修在安排別人的性事上已經一意孤行了，朱雀不會再讓他把自己的意願強加於別人身上!白色騎士穿過守衛之間的縫隙，如入無人之境一般完全不將Orange放在眼裡，然後爬上遊行彩車正對著魯路修。朱雀繳了對方的槍械……然後什麼事也沒發生。

魯路修心想著:那個笨蛋在做什麼!他為什麼不願意完成零之鎮魂曲?

「你再也不能為所欲為了！」朱雀大聲咆哮著，同時拋棄長劍和脫掉面具。平民、黑色騎士團還有皇室三方都感到目瞪口呆。樞木朱雀不是以身殉國了嗎？他怎麼可能會是Zero?

「……你說我為所欲為是什麼意思?!」魯魯覺得十分困惑，當零之鎮魂曲直接被砸爛的時候，他也跟其他人一樣嚇得瞠目結舌。

「你奪走我的童貞!」朱雀大聲叫嚷著。

「什麼？!」魯魯和世界上剩餘的人們都感到相當詫異，群眾甚至開始七嘴八舌地交談起來。黑色騎士團和皇族完全摸不著頭緒，他們不曉得朱雀為什麼突然語出驚人，卡蓮氣得怒火中燒，畢竟她曾經吻過那個男人，沒想到魯路修竟然是這種傢伙。

「你的口味非常……獨特，兄弟，我現在總算知道你為什麼用鎖鏈把別人拴成這樣了。」被鏈條五花大綁的修奈澤爾開口評論對方。

「……」魯路修不知道自己應該怎麼處理目前的僵局，他也想不出自己要如何回應修奈澤爾的打趣。

「具體來說，那是什麼時候發生的事?而且你摧毀了零之鎮魂曲。」魯路修最終擠出那一句回答，儘管在說後半段的時候，他幾乎是咬牙切齒的神情。

「我才不在乎零鎮會怎麼收尾!你這個性變態!是什麼讓你覺得我想參加一場雜交派對?!」朱雀青筋爆起地說道，然而電視機前的觀眾和魯魯甚至感到更加錯愕。

「唉，唉，我從來不知道自己的弟弟有那麼多……見不得人的怪癖。但是樞木卿，請你不要向我透露任何細節，我不需要知道我的兄弟在床笫之間是什麼德性。」修奈澤爾只能給予這種答覆。

「我沒有跟他上床!而是他把我跟陌生人隨機配對!你弟弟精神狀況不太正常，他為何會做出那種事?」朱雀將問題指向受到鎖鏈束縛的哥哥，然而惡逆皇帝依然對朱雀的話語感到一頭霧水。

「魯路修總是奇特的例外。」修奈澤爾開始追憶時間的長河。

「那是什麼時候發生的?」魯路修總算開口回答了。

「你用卑劣的伎倆設計陷害我，別再裝蒜了!」

「……我沒有。」

「你有。」

「我沒有。」

「孩子們……孩子們，別再爭吵了，我們為何不重新回想一次當時究竟發生什麼狀況?」出人意料地，現場唯獨修奈澤爾能夠展現出成人的風範。朱雀不斷咆哮著(前)摯友的行為帶給他多麼嚴重的傷害，還有魯路修根本就是惡魔的轉世。

魯路修一時之間啞口無言……他什麼時候……喔，等一下，他回想起來了，就在那天當晚，朱雀絮絮叨叨地談起成為Zero是何等悲哀的一件事。於是魯路修偶然之間靈機一動，總算想出解決的辦法……而且當時他顯然決定立刻執行這項計劃，殊不知酒精把他的邏輯蛀蝕出不少漏洞。喔，所以那就是朱雀大發雷霆的原因。那就是朱雀為什麼認為自己跟撒旦一樣卑鄙無恥的理由。喔……

魯路修察覺到自己無意之間對過去的摯友做了什麼以後，他立刻昏了過去。這個爭議沒有任何方法可以解決。朱雀以憤怒的目光瞪著暈厥的魯路修，黑色騎士團、皇室成員以及圍觀的群眾因為這奇怪的景象而吃驚到說不出話來。

一切自然不言而喻，零之鎮魂曲永無完成之日，然而朱雀的報仇還沒報夠，他發誓要把這筆帳討回來的，為此朱雀寧可讓對方在世上繼續苟延殘喘，也不願一刀給魯路修來個痛快。

作者的註釋:我很確定讀者能夠猜出朱雀最終會失去什麼，主要是因為魯魯當時也醉到神志不清。

朱雀:「你……你……你……」

魯路修:「……我不敢相信她居然找到方法奪走你的處子之身。你在最初的系列幾乎失去一切……這個女人在瘋狂程度已經勝過CC了!」


	32. Chapter 32

V2第五章 我的……什麼？

警告:cp可能是克洛維斯/朱雀和克洛維斯/魯路修

朱雀:拜託，行行好，快點來救我……?(註1)

那是相當普通的一天，魯路修和朱雀為零之鎮魂曲做好準備，舞台已經就定位了。Zero越過守衛、Orange，解除惡逆皇帝身上攜帶的武器，而且剛要行刺惡逆皇帝的時候……Zero被一股隱形的力量抬到半空中。

「我們不能眼睜睜地看那兩人胡鬧，修奈澤爾。」原本應該死去的皇族──克洛維斯·La·不列顛尼亞開口說道。此時他摘掉Zero的面具，並且逼迫朱雀丟棄寶劍……喂，其實那對克洛維斯而言不會很費力，因為這個男孩處於震驚狀態，根本不敢亂動，世上其他人也是如此。

「……你應該已經死了，是我親手殺了你。」魯路修說道，然而因為魯路修無意間洩漏的一小段情報，此時世上所有的人、黑色騎士團和皇族宛如受到晴天霹靂一般。殺死克洛維斯的人難道不是Zero嗎？

「喲，親愛的弟弟，我確實死在你的手上。但是你瞧，地獄指派我擔任樞木的魅魔，所以我順便守在這裡阻撓你愚蠢的零之鎮魂曲。」克洛維斯在說明自己的來意時還故意咧嘴而笑，他幾乎露出一整排的牙齒。

(incubus=男性魅魔/淫妖，一種西方的邪靈，會在睡夢中和目標交媾，藉此吸取精氣。)

「什麼?!」你說堂堂的皇族死後變成什麼!還有零之鎮魂曲到底是什麼東西?世界思索著這種情況，並且對現場的訊息進行各種分析，零之騎士不僅詐屍還想要趁機除掉惡逆皇帝，如今他同時也被魅魔纏身。是的，目前的發展似乎變得越來越詭異了。

朱雀在心裡詛咒著現在到底是什麼狀況?地獄裡到底是哪個挨千刀的傢伙認為他想跟魅魔上床，你們派魅魔過來也就算了，為什麼偏偏要挑選行為最古怪的皇室成員之一?!

「現在，朱雀，儘管我是你的魅魔，而且終身都會糾纏著你不放，無論如何我都不會允許你傷害小魯魯。你能明白嗎？」克洛維斯臉上掛著致命的微笑。

「是的……」朱雀只能這麼回答。

「現在我要履行自己的職責了。」克洛維斯拽住試圖落跑的朱雀。

零之鎮魂曲不幸失敗了。朱雀竭力阻止克洛維斯履行魅魔的義務。魯路修被迫解除修奈澤爾的geass,因為二皇子知道如何把克洛維斯順得服服貼貼……然而那還是阻止不了克洛維斯想跟朱雀春風一度的野望。朱雀乞求魯路修一併幫他解除活下去的geass,然而惡逆皇帝不允許對方尋短。於是魯路修跑去徵詢CC的意見，但是從那之後她因為笑得太開心而一直沒有回覆。魯路修如果還是繼續待在皇宮裡，同時也意味著朱雀會不停糾纏他解除geass,或是反覆看見克洛維斯調戲朱雀的場景……魯路修實在不想看到那種畫面了。(譯者:大部分的皇族不是都有嚴重的種族歧視嗎？難道變成魅魔也扭曲了克洛維斯的價值觀?)

修奈澤爾稍微有點同情朱雀，因為白色騎士懇求魯路修賜予他自己想要的死亡，只要能讓他從魅魔前面消失，不管怎樣都好……克洛維斯的存在似乎解決了尤菲的死亡所帶來的爭議，讓朱雀不再追求復仇之路。娜娜莉為眼前的場景開懷大笑。至於柯內莉亞……是的，儘管朱雀央求她做點什麼，然而柯內莉亞只是冷靜地指出克洛維斯現在是他的魅魔，一切任憑朱雀處置。(簡單來說，就是朱雀被直接放生了啦!)

黑色騎士團為朱雀感到遺憾，唯獨他們願意提供幫助，但這群人也只是稍微嘗試一下而已。

「往好的方面想，至少你的魅魔不是查爾斯·zi·不列顛尼亞。」儘管卡蓮試圖安慰對方想開一點，但是似乎造成反效果了。這句話帶給朱雀嚴重的精神創傷，在場聽到的所有人也紛紛受到一萬點心理傷害。

「請不要用那種方式談論父皇，那樣相當無禮。」修奈澤爾拘謹地回答。

「我需要洗耳朵了。」柯內莉亞說道。她剛才似乎聽到什麼髒東西。

朱雀嚇得嚎啕大哭……他不想要魅魔陪伴他一輩子，地獄為什麼認為他需要魅魔?而且為何非得是皇室成員不可?!

作者註釋:克洛維斯重生了!=3

克洛維斯:太棒了，我又復活了，變成魅魔大概也算是復活的一種吧？(擁抱朱雀)

卡蓮:太好了，那個混帳總算受挫了。

朱雀:別再騷擾我了！(在他被擁抱以後立刻瘋狂逃走。)

克洛維斯:我只是抱抱他而已……

卡蓮:他有點問題。

(註1)cherry on top=拜託/行行好/畫龍點睛/錦上添花

END

虽然第二部还有其他章节，但是我只会翻到这边。


End file.
